Nightmares of the Damned
by EchoDrift
Summary: When lone wolf apocalypse survivor Orella Knight goes on a regular nightly raid for supplies in a small cabin off in the forest, she finds more than the up risen dead waiting for her. But what she doesn't know is how this one unique event will change how she see's her life, and others, forever. Slender/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Nightmares of the Damned

**_I decided to try and put up a story to see how it goes, I like to write but I've never really put it out there. This is just a thought that popped into my head, let me know if I should continue it. And I do not own Slender man rights...sadly, only my OC's belong to me :)_**

＊ ＊ ＊

To say that life throws me a few hard balls would be putting it lightly, saying that life just naturally hated me would more or less hit the mark. Then again, judging from the state that the country, and probably the world, was in right now life hated just about everybody. Yes, I'm talking about an infection, yes, I mean one of those Resident Evil and Walking Dead type infections. Except this was real. It just started out as one of the common flu's of the season and for some unknown reason it just mutated from there, no warnings, no signs, nothing. Just a raging infection that couldn't be stopped once it was air-born. Luckily some of the fiction stories actually held some truth to them and there was a percentage of people who were quite resistant to it, but that didn't stop them from dying. I was one of those people...but my family was not...not a single damned one...and their all gone. I had been on my own for about a year now and I had learned to look after myself, aside from the times I would travel to a town with a straggler or two who provided good company once they checked out. I'm not a cold hearted killer, but I'm not the first person to welcome a stranger either...not with so many who wouldn't hesitate to gun me down where I stand just for the clothes on my skin and the food in my bag. My rules are simple though, you keep to your own and I'll keep to mine, but if someone tries to strike...they're getting a bullet. But as I said before I'm not unwilling to work with people for some good company, especially if there's people my age involved. I'm fairly young, just turned 23, and I wouldn't say beautiful or stunning fit my description, but I was fairly pretty for being in a zombie apocalypse. I'm fairly tall, about 5'9, with just above shoulder length dark auburn hair that waved in the back and razor edged bangs in the front. I have strange golden eyes and a more or less fiery attitude to match it. I'm also not what you would call 'skinny', but I'm not overweight either, and since this started I'm sure I've lost a good few pounds. People always seem to think that when something like this would happen it would go something like 'Oh I would just go with it and kick ass.' or 'My skills would show at the right time so i could defend myself.' But it doesn't work that way, nothing ever goes the way you plan it, or the way you see it in movies and shows. I pretty much wanted to give up like a wimp at the start, but something inside of me said that it wasn't the time...so I taught myself how to survive. Practicing maneuvers and defense, making sure I at least kept up some stamina and strength, I had thought that I was pretty much prepared for any situation that this world would throw at me. But what would occur over the next week of my life would change well...everything...that would happen in my future to come, it would show me that sometimes to see the light...you had to go through the darkness first.


	2. Chapter 2: That Feeling

That Feeling

Ok now we're actually getting into this, sorry the prologue was so short. The chapters will be longer I assure you, don't forget to leave me comments. :) I do not own Slender...for now...

＊ ＊ ＊

"Please miss, we only need somewhere to stay for a few nights. Surely that can't be a problem?" I looked at the couple with an analyzing stare...he was trying to bullshit me. I could hear him trying to sound sincere but his eyes didn't say it, nor did his stance. As soon as I would have gotten them to my hideout they would take me down and rob me blind, and that wasn't going to happen. I replied in a monotonous voice, "It's not up for question, I can't help you. I'm sorry. Maybe you can try and find shelter in the town a ways up the road, last time I checked it wasn't completely infested with the dead." I could see his eyes narrow and his jaw set as if he was angered by my choice, his girlfriend didn't seem all too happy about it either. I shrugged it off and watched them walk past me in a huff, looking back a few time as I turned and made my way down the gravel path that would eventually lead into a forest. Some would say that I was foolish for trekking into the woods alone, maybe even crazy, but I knew that there was a cabin out here that may have not been touched by the hands of ransackers yet. I was running a bit low on some medical supplies and ammo, and I didn't think it would hurt to get some more food stored up either. As I listened to the quiet crunching of the gravel beneath my boots I wondered why there were no birds singing, it was still early and the infection surely couldn't have wiped them all out...could it? I kept wondering about nominal things while all the while my eyes scanned the path ahead of me and the fields beside me, waiting, watching for anything considered a threat, anything that spelled danger to me. Sometimes it was tiering to always be looking and watching, always waiting for it to happen, but the way I saw it...the less problems I had to worry about the better. I was about to push my way through the low gate that lead into the shady woods but an odd sensation made me halt in my tracks, it was the sensation that made my spine tingle and my hair stand on end. I narrowed my eyes and pulled the rifle from my back, crouching low and carefully scanning the area for the dead or the living, but I saw nothing. I shouldered my weapon with a huff and waited some more, still not feeling convinced with myself, but nothing ever showed. I scanned the small clearing once more before breaking off the rusted lock and entering the pine filled forest, all the while feeling those imaginary watchful eyes on my retreating form...

＊ ＊ ＊

I cursed as my pencil tip broke and made an awkward line across part of the page I had been writing on, frustrating me further. I had stopped for a break and decided to write in my journal while I ate my energy bar, it helped me focus on the events at hand. I wanted to record anything and everything that I came across, felt, experienced...everything. I had started this when my family had died so that I had something to keep me grounded emotionally, my sister had always called it a stupid hobby but now it was like a lifeline to me. I pulled a small sharpener from my pocket and quickly sharpened my pencil before finishing my sentence, it was about my most current run in with the couple. I read over the last few sentences over as if they were a mantra, "Still can't trust the living...still can't run from the dead..." It rang through my mind like a prayer, making me just want to stop. I shook the poisoning thoughts from my head and decided that my break was over and I'd had enough of my journal for now, I needed to get to that cabin before nightfall. I was lucky that I had only seen a hand full of dead, usually two or one at a time, nothing serious, but my luck streak ended when I saw a group of about seven up ahead, feasting on a fallen deer. Just hearing the gnashing of their teeth and the ripping of flesh made me sick, I scrunched my nose up in disgust and moved quietly behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to move to the next. Using the same maneuver I had managed to make it past the mob with only slight difficulty and I jogged slightly until they were out of sight, letting a sigh of relief escape my lungs. I may have killed enough but the sight of one was still enough to strike fear into my heart, that's what kept me alive...the fear. Too many had gotten comfortable or used to seeing the dead all around and they let their guard down too often. I wiped the sweat from my brow and chugged down more water before making sure I was still on track, I felt accomplished with myself as I saw the yellow marker on the tree with an arrow indicating the way to go. I began to walk again but something made me stop, it was the sound of another pair of footsteps echoing mine. I turned and looked around nervously, my mind bouncing around going over defensive maneuvers and getting ready to run if need be...but there was nothing. No dead, no living...nothing. "I must be going crazy...just my mind." I muttered to myself to ease the tension in the air but it did nothing to alleviate the stress, I turned and continued walking until I heard the footsteps again. I stopped walking and the noise disappeared, I started up again and so did they. I clenched my eyes shut as slight paranoia began to set in my mind, making me pick up the pace. After a few moments I was practically sprinting through the trees, not caring how stupid or weak the idea was...I just had to get away from them. By the time I stopped running I check my watch, thanking god that it was solar powered but cursing because of the shade, and I just barely read out the fading numbers that read 6:00 p.m. Had it really been that long since I had walked here? I could've sworn I would have reached it by at least 4:30 but my timing was off by a few hours. I looked around for the green arrow showing that the cabin was only about a minute from where I stood, my breathing nearly stopped as I saw that it was about 10 yards to the side of me. How did I get this far over? Was it the footsteps pushing me away? I looked around, noticing that they had stopped, and walked over to the large tree to follow the arrow again. I walked over the last slope and felt relief flood me as I saw the familiar cabin standing where it had always stood, in between the two large pine trees, the blue paint of the door looking faded but none the less it stood there. I carefully made my way to the door, weapon drawn, and pushed it open making sure that no one had invaded. Once it had been cleared I found a few gallons of stowed away gasoline and filled the generator enough to power the lights for then night. I felt better as I was surrounded with light again, but as I shut the door I never shook the feeling of the feeling of being watched...


	3. Chapter 3: Monster

**Monster**

**_I'm trying to write a lot while all my ideas are flowing so bear with me, let me know if I should continue this or try and take another route with it. I do not own Slender just ma OC's._**

＊ ＊ ＊

I spent the next few hours cleaning the place up a bit, I mean, it has been siting here unused for a year now so it was bound to be a bit grungy. It used well water so I was actually able to use it to clean and I had found some cleaning supplies in the small basement it had, I made sure to shake out the dust from the blankets on the bed as well. I sat down on the couch with an exhausted 'oomf', feeling a bit accomplished at what I had done. It felt nice to do something normal for once, something that didn't involve survival or attacking or killing, just good ol'fashioned work. I looked around the empty cabin feeling a sense of loneliness, so I pulled out my journal and began to write in my scribbled writing. 'Finding this cabin has given me a bit more peace than I had initionally intended, I'm glad that it has remained untouched. Although time has done some damage to the furniture, it is intact enough that I am able to stay in it for the night and head back to camp in the morning with fresh supplies. Maybe when things get better I will be able to return here with a few others, as a safe haven. But for now, no one can know about this, and hopefully no one will for awhile. I keep my hopes up that this will all end like in the movies when some heroic figure goes out of their way for a cure and will even sacrifice their life if need be...but that isn't going to happen...is it?' I was surprised when I saw a tear stain the question mark I had just writin, causing the lead to smudge a bit and blur the symbol. I tried to fix the mistake angrily but only ended up in tearing the corner off, making me further agitated. I yelled in frustration and threw the book at one of the boarded up windows, watching it hit the floor with a silent thud. I knew I shouldn't be angry with the way things are, I had gotten over that and had come to terms to just accept the world the way it was now...the way it was going to be for awhile. I hugged one of the couch pillows close to me as the frustration with my own feelings began to well up, but I pushed it down for fear that they might overwhelm me. Sometimes it wasn't always a good thing to feel, sometimes you just had to...let go, forget, do what had to be done. I let these reminders wash over me and soon I felt calm enough to retrieve my journal, a few boards creaked as I walked over to the small book and picked it up, but a soft scraping noise made me still in my movements. It stopped for a second and then I heard it again, almost like a finger tracing figures into the outside of the cabins wooden walls. I backed away as quietly as I could, wincing as my foot stepped on the one creaky board I had been trying to avoid. The silence following that creak was tense, I barely heard my own breathing over the sound of my heart pounding against my ribcage. Was it one of the dead? Or maybe a person trying to scare me into coming out? I listened for what seemed like another hour before I felt it was safe enough for me to breath, whatever it was it had stopped so I wasn't going to waste my time trying to figure out what it was. Instead, I checked all the windows to make sure the boards were secure as well as the front and back door, you can never be too careful.

＊ ＊ ＊

(Narrative Pov)

"C'mon Ella, gotta run faster to catch me!" "I can't, I'm too small!" A 6 year old Orella tried to catch her older brother but triped over a few sticks and fell into the dirt. "Daddy! John won't slow down!" She cried as she tried to wipe some of the dirt off of her baby blue dress she had worn for the family reunion before her father walked over and picked her up, "It's alright Ella, there are plenty of other kids to play with that are smaller than your brother." The young girl shook her head, her dark red curls bouncing lightly, and buried her face into her fathers shoulder stubbornly. "No!" Her father sighed and patted her back gently while shooting a stern look to her brother, making him run off back to the crowds, "Well then, how's about you come and sit with dad huh? Wanna do that?" She sniffled a bit and rubber her eyes before nodding and laying her head back down as her father walked her over to a lawn chair and sat down, placing her in his lap and handing her some juice. She sipped it happily while he father ruffled her hair, making her giggle, and bounced her around. She always felt better when her father was around, sure she loved her mother, but her father was her everything. He was her world and she was never going to let him go. But all of a sudden the scene turned all wrong, the sky turned black and a flash of lightning blinded her, when she reopened her eyes everyone was gone...including her father. "Daddy? Daddy where are you?!" She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her but it wasn't fast enough, she felt as if she was being chased. She turned around as she ran and saw a dark horrifying figure with dark tentacles waving every which way. She screamed and tried to run faster but it was useless, and she again triped and tumbled into the dirt. As she cried the figure neared and she could have sworn that when another flash of lightning hit near them and illuminated the figure, she saw it had no face. This terrified her and she tried to scramble away as the tentacles shot out and smothered her world into blackness...

(Orella's Pov)

I sat up drenched in sweat and panting heavily from the intense nightmare, what the hell kind of nightmare was that? It was more intense than any nightmare I had ever had, even since the world had gone to shit. I looked at my solar watch, I had put it under a lamp to charge it, and it read the time as 2:30 a.m., I groaned and fell back on the bed. It was still dark out so there was no use in me going out to try and hunt something, the generator was probably going to go out soon, and I was hungry. I decided to get dressed and grab a small breakfast before gathering the needed supplies, might as well get a head start on things. But I was stopped as I heard the scraping noise again, this time at the front door. I grabbed my shotgun and warily crept up to the door, pressing my ear against the rough, poorly painted door. I distinctly heard it, a finger doing the same weird pattern thing but this time a bit more force full, I don't know how long I crouched there, listening to the maddening noise, but I stirred slightly when it stopped. I blinked once, twice, three times before backing slightly away from the door, what was doing that? I pressed my ear up against it again to see if I could catch another noise, someone or something walking away perhaps, I stilled as I listened intently for any noise. When none came I still didn't move, thinking that perhaps I was crazy, but I jumped about a foot in the air and nearly misfired my weapon as a very loud and very harsh 'BANG!' sounded against the door, right where my cheek was lain. I stood straight and pointed my weapon towards the door, waiting for someone to burst through, but no one burst through. In fact, no more noise popped up from anywhere, but I didn't lower my guard. I kept my attention firmly directed towards the door, so I didn't notice one of the lights beside me flicked and go out, nor did I hear the generator stop. I did however notice something...black...and slithery...out of the corner of my eye, something that reminded me of that nightmare last night...of that monster. I turned around slowly, not wanting to see behind me, and stared right at the faceless demon that had plagued my dream last night, faceless and all. I wanted to scream, let out the loudest shriek I had in me, but instead I stupidly backed away quickly and fired my weapon at the faceless thing. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was beside me in an instant, tentacles raised and ready, speeding towards me. I rolled clumsily to the side and tried shooting again, this time hitting the top of a tentacle and making it drop off...but when it hit the floor, it just melted into black tar. I felt my eyes grow wide with horror and before it could get in another jab I bust through the back door and took off running, completely forgetting about the supply bag in the kitchen. Even as I ran I felt it behind me, following with incredible speed somehow, watching my every twist and turn never letting me out of sight. I ran until my lungs burned for air yet I wasn't out of the forest yet and it was still on my tail, so feeling that there was nothing left I could do, I pulled my gun from my back and spun around to face the monster from my nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4: Haunting

**Haunt**

_**Here is Chpt 4 ladies and gentlefolk, I've actually enjoyed writing these so far. Please tell me if they're too short and what not, and maybe some suggestions. I do not own Slender :3**_

_**＊ ＊ ＊**_

I spun on my heel and expected to be face to face with the horror from my nightmare, ready to face my death if need be, but instead I found nothing. Not a single track or figure was anywhere to be seen, I felt my heart pounding rapidly and I now heard the fading noise of static, like on a T.V. With bad reception. It was as if I was never being chased at all, but I knew it was real, for I felt the watching stare of that being and I couldn't shake that haunting feeling. I felt my eyes checking every space erratically, wanting to find the danger that had just been hot on my trail...but there was none. Feeling like a cornered animal I backed up against the trunk of a oak tree and waited. I stayed that way for I don't know how long, back pressed up against a tree, gun pointed ahead, occasionally spinning around to check for anything. But nothing came up, it made me feel crazy and paranoid, I felt my normally cool and calm demeanor slip a bit so I decided that I should just go back to the cabin, take what I need, and get out of these damned woods. I reigned in my sanity and lowered my weapon as I walked back the way I had run, feeling surprised that I actually remembered the correct way to go. As I walked I heard the footsteps that were following me, echoing as if taunting me to turn around and look...look...search but never find. It took me at least four times of checking behind me that I figured out to just ignore it and let it go, it wasn't going to stop. I checked my watch and it read 9:00 a.m., had I really been out here that long? I picked up my pace a bit, just wanting to leave this place, to forget it. I longed to pull out my journal but I remembered it was still at the cabin, on the small table beside the bed...waiting to be written in and abused for my own mistakes. Pictures of the horrifying creature kept popping up in my mind, I went over all that I knew but nothing fit the description of whatever that was. Maybe it was a super mutated thing like in the movies...maybe it had been sent to kill me, to stop me form living my life. Or maybe I had just been imagining it, I had not had the best sleep the past few days so it was possible that it had been a hallucination, a figment of my mind. Since I had dreamed about it my mind had conjured up an imaginary figure and I just reacted to much...yeah...that was what it was. Just my imagination. I continued my quickened pace and kept my eyes ahead waiting to see the top of the cabin, waiting for this horrible even to end.

＊ ＊ ＊

"Oh my god finally..." I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the small wooden cabin came into view and I practically sprinted inside. I had run into a few dead on the way and almost got bit one time, but I managed to knock it away so I could stab it through the head. I was covered in blood and wanting to just wash off, but that could wait. Right now my objective was to get the hell out of here and do it fast, I couldn't stay another night while that...thing was out there, if it was real. I made sure all of my supplies were together and I went to grab my journal only to find that it wasn't there, I panicked and searched everywhere I thought it could be. "No no no no no! All that information can't be gone!" I rubbed my face wearily, already feeling exhausted, and I kicked over one of the side tables in frustration. I knew it was no use looking for it anymore right now, I had either dropped it in the woods while I was running, although I was positive I had left it here in a hurry, or someone...or something...had taken it. I searched more for about 10 minutes before giving up on the idea, it was gone and I had to deal with it unfortunately. I grabbed up the pack of supplies, grabbed my rifle, slung it on my back, and gave one last look at the cabin before walking out with a now sobered feeling. I wished that this would be the last time I came here for awhile, that it would probably be another few years even before I came back, but for some reason something inside of me told me that I would come back...and it was going to be sooner than I expected. I winced as the crunch of the mixed leaves and pine needles under my boots on the ground made a sort of echoing effect in the forest, making me feel more vulnerable as I walked. "Don't worry, the gates just up ahead you'll be fine..." But my own words did nothing to reassure me, they didn't remove the feeling of discomfort and horror from my mind. I knew that the walk was going to be a bit longer but as long as I was moving away from that cabin, I wouldn't stop. I watched every tree with a mark that I passed, double checking that I was on the right path. I had come up to the final arrow and sighed in relief as I saw the gate out of here was about 50 yards ahead, but even as I exited the wooded area and passed through the gate, I still didn't feel safe. I was about to run back up the gravel path but something in the middle of it stopped me, I walked closer and nearly cried at what I saw...my journal. How the hell had it gotten all the way out here? I looked around warily and grabbed my journal before bolting back up the path and getting the hell away from that place without a second thought. As soon as my feet hit the solid road I immediately turned and ran a bit up the path to my home, feeling a bit less threatened as I lost sight of the woods. Maybe I wasn't 100% safe but it was enough to make me relax and stop for a break, I felt as if I was about to collapse from dehydration and hunger. If I kept up this pace I would be back to my home within an hour or two. I looked around for any dead, finding a few behind a car feasting but I made quick work of them before sitting down against the vehicle and pulling out a sandwich I had made. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I guzzled down a water and scarfed my sandwich down hungrily, not even caring if I made a mess, I just needed to get some food in me. As I finished I slowed my breathing and looked around, it was a partly cloudy but beautiful day, good for a hike back home. I brushed myself off and opened up my journal, looking for any damage or scrawled notes...but there was nothing wrong with it. Not even a page was crinkled in the least. I closed it carefully and put it in my bag before standing and continuing down the road, wincing as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. I looked down a bit as I walked so I wasn't blinded and I sighed, feeling thankful for the comfort of the warming sun.

＊ ＊ ＊

I had made it back to my hide out surprisingly easy, hardly any dead were on the path and I didn't walk into any survivors for once. I thought that once I was back to my shack in the small field it would go back to the way it was a few days ago, but every creak or groan seemed to set me on edge and I didn't like it. "Don't be so stupid Ella, it's just your mind...no need to over react." Remembering that I was covered in blood I grabbed a change of clothes and headed down to the small river to wash up a bit, feeling the clothes stick to my skin from the sweat and blood. I checked and cleared the surrounding area before taking off my short and pants to clean them in the cool water before grabbing a cloth and washing myself as well. I let the water run over my face and rinse through my hair, momentarily forgetting about my troubles in the world as I relished in the feeling. After I was done I quickly picked up my wet clothes, changed into the new ones, and headed back to camp to hang them up to dry. Since I hadn't done it in a while, I suddenly thought that it would be wise of me to make sure all my weapons were loaded just in case of attack, hopefully it would busy my mind. But as I cleaned and loaded the pistols my eyes kept flicking to the window, thinking that I saw the shadow of someone passing by, but every time I looked there was nothing. "I'm not crazy.." I knew it was true, I was tired, maybe if I took a nap my mind would clear up and I would feel normal again. I set my weapons back up and put away the stock of supplies before laying down on my bed and trying to sleep, but it would never come. I sat there for hours, tossing and turning every which way and staring at the ceiling or thinking of the past, it was like something didn't want me to sleep. I sat up in frustration and grabbed my journal, feeling that if anything I could try and write and push past this. I pressed down a bit harder than I intended when I began to write, ' Maybe going to that place wasn't such a good idea, ever since I left that cabin and that...monster behind, I've felt as if I always need to be on guard...as if I'm being watched. I want to go to sleep, to try and ease my mind, but sleep just won't come. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm just becoming paranoid, maybe I'm going crazy. Whatever it is though, it needs to stop before it gets worse.' I closed the journal as the light began to receded from the shack, signaling for me to light a few candles and grab something for dinner. Time was seeming to fly by for some reason but I just shook it off as I ate a spoonful of baked beans from the can, thinking about what was on the agenda for tomorrow until I heard it...that noise. *Scratch scratch* I froze as I heard that familiar noise, the noise of a finger scraping against the wood. I threw the can into the garbage and put my spoon in a can of water before pulling the cover over my window and locking my door. I had also put a piece of wood over it for extra hold but I didn't feel any safer as the scraping noise went on for another 5 minutes, making me stare at the door with no expression, then it stopped...just like that. Feeling like I could do nothing else I just laid in my bed, closed my eyes, and willed for sleep to consume me. This wasn't going to leave me alone, but I wasn't about to let it push me over the edge...not after what I've went through to get here.


	5. Chapter 5: The Calling

**The Calling**

**_So I know I said depending on reviews is how many Chpts I will post but now I'm just thinking screw it. Read it if you want if you don't want to then ignore it, but I will keep posting as much as I want lol. I do not own Slender._**

**＊ ＊ ＊**

The next 48 hours of my life could only be described as a living hell, noises haunted my sleep and during the day feelings of always being watched and followed made me paranoid. It was like being trapped in a fish bowl with no where to go, except in this case I couldn't see who was watching me. I decided to make a trip to the town a few miles up the road, maybe I would feel better if I just go out of the house today. I grabbed a small backpack, made a few sandwiches, packed a few bottles of water and a pair of binoculars, grabbed my rifle, and headed out the door. It was a slightly darker looking day, possible rain later on, but I didn't really care. I just needed to get out. As I walked down the road I thought about the dream I had last night, it had been about the time my family had visited my Uncle in the cabin and we had gone down to the lake to swim, I used to be afraid of the water so my dad had taught me how to swim. I smiled at the memory but frowned as the rest of the dream came flooding back, a younger me was swimming in the lake shakily as my father cheered but then it grew quiet. I looked back to see my dad but there was nothing behind me except shadows, I tried to go back but it led me nowhere and by this time the sky had turned am ugly grey color. I began to panick and thrash around, sinking slightly from the movement, and I noticed the water begin to turn a black tar like color. I screamed as 5 black tentacles shot up from the water and wrapped around my body like boa constrictors, making it hard to breath, and they began to drag me under. At that point in the dream I had woken up and I was severely shaken, having felt terror and finding it hard to catch my breath as I awoke. I had been sweating and half of my sheets were thrown off my bed...I didn't fall asleep again for the next 24 hours. I shook my head to clear the memory and looked ahead at the sign to the town, 'Winterport, 1 1/2 miles'. It may have seemed like a bit of a walk to others, but to me, this was like taking an afternoon stroll...to a cemetery more or less. I shrugged my pack higher up and took a small sip of my water, feeling a bit heated even though the sun wasn't out, and looked at the sky in hopes that the rain would wait until I got back.

**＊ ＊ ＊**

"Hmmmm, Twilight...lame. Eragon...yes." I sorted through the books of the bookstore and placed a few in my bag while returning the ones I had finished, others may not care but I figured if other people stopped in here maybe they'd want to read as well so it'd be best that I not take all the books. I had not forgotten about my plague but for now it was pushed to the back of my mind to the best of my ability, I didn't need to be distracted while I was in possibly hostile territory. I finished up at the bookstore and headed over to the good will to see if they had anything I could possibly salvage, yes I had been here before but that didn't mean I had gone through everything. I pushed open the door carefully ,so as not to make the small bell at the top ring, and I scanned the store before walking over to the shoe section to see if they had a few pairs in my size. I grumbled as there was mostly heels lined up but as I got farther down I saw a dark brown pair of boots almost identical to mine. I nearly jumped with joy but merely settled with putting them on and leaving my old boots there instead, didn't want to cause a big commotion now did I? All seemed calm as I walked outside seeing as the rain had yet to start but I nearly fired my weapon as a man came running around corner, "Hey-...wait a second, I know you! You're the one who wouldn't help my girlfriend and I!" I kept my weapon slightly raised in case he wanted to try anything, "Yeah, what of it?" "How can you just let two of your own kind try and fend for themselves? Because of you my girlfriend was bitten and I had to end it for her! How does that make you feel." I looked indifferently at the obviously riled up man and answered plain and simple, "I am sorry for your loss but it was no fault of mine, I am merely surviving and I don't want to be responsible for any other life than my own." He looked at me as if every word just entered one ear and exited through the other, I waited a moment before pushing past the man so I could head back to my home before a storm started up be he grabbed my shoulder roughly. I spun around and twisted his arm till it nearly snapped in half, "Touch me again and I'm going to be taking this arm off." As i let him drop to the ground he merely laughed and watched me walk off, I shuddered as I thought about how lost his mind must be at this point for him to act in such a state. Would I end up like that? No, I had enough will power to keep myself in check, I would not, will not, let myself get pushed to the brink of insanity. As these thoughts bounced around my mind I felt a tug as the wind started to pick up and I looked up to see some storm clouds rolling in, "Perfect, I still have about 2 miles to go...shit...shit." I tugged my coat around me a bit more and continued to walk, I may not have noticed on my way there but I had to pass the gravel path to get home. As I neared it I felt a weird sensation in my mind, like someone was calling me to go back. I shook my head shortly, wanting to rid any thought of going back into that dreadful tomb of a forest, but the feeling persisted. Even against my better judgment I stopped at the top of the gravel path and looked down into the forest, it seemed to taunt me and it looked darker than you would think. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to go but my body had other ideas, I took one step after another, slowly making my way down into the forest and, I'm guessing, back to the cabin. It seemed as if whatever I saw wanted me back here, probably to finish what was started...or worse...let me live in an endless nightmare of paranoid torment, always tracing back to this damned cabin. I don't know why or how but sometime after I started to walk I began to feel tired and the world before me began to blurr as my eyes tried to shut, my body kept moving but with a few more seconds my mind and subconscious had shut down and I was no longer aware of the world around me.

＊ ＊ ＊

I awoke to find myself just outside the cabin's door and it seemed like it was awfully dark, I was about to sit up when a few splashes of water hit my face. "Oh shit it's raining!" I sat up quickly but instantly regretted the action, my head was pounding and I began to hear an odd static like noise that became more intense with every passing second. I also noticed my bag was gone and as I tried to stand up and look around it began to rain harder, making me squint me eyes so I could try and see through the forest. But as soon as I turned to look behind me I instantly regretted the action as I saw him...the black suited faceless man from my dream. The static hurt me intensely as I looked at him so I looked away and began to run, of course not in any particular direction as it was dark, raining, and my head felt as if it was about to split open. I pushed past brush and stumbled around trees and I fought to stay ahead of this thing, and every time I looked back he seemed to get closer, and closer. I panicked and while I wasn't paying attention I slipped on a patch of mud and laded on my side, crying out in pain as my foot had caught on a tree root and twisted. "Oh my god no, I can not believe this is how I'm going to die." I tried to get up and run but when I turned back around and didn't see him I knew I made a big mistake. So, putting on my determined face I turned my head around slowly and stared at my doom, all 8 terrifying feet of it, and let the darkness take me.

...

I groaned as I sat up but immediately my ankle protested and made me cry out a bit in pain, looking down I saw that it was now a gross blueish purple and it was swollen. I was about to pull up my pants leg and try to get a better look at it but I had to grab the sides of my head in pain as the static noise filled my head with painful shrills. "Ahhh what is this?!" But just as quickly as it started it stopped and I let my hands down slowly, finally remembering what had happened, i'm guessing, a few hours ago. Hearing that the storm was now raging outside, but this did not take my attention away from the fact that I was now in the cabin, and that the other half I was looking at was indeed black as night. I was about to try and move when a dangerously cold and venomous voice stopped me, "I would not move if I were you human, the consequences could be...quite fatal." I looked with a stone cold stare at the corner in which the voice had come from, not feeling at all surprised this time as I saw the blank faced man in a suit move out from it and stand a few feet away from me. "What the hell are you you freaky monster." He said nothing but a tentacle appeared from behind his back and wrapped around my ankle, making me whimper slightly as it applied pressure, "I, am going to be your doom young hunter. Yes, I am aware of how you prowl around during the day, killing the dead and turning away the living, and I must say you are quite cold." I tried to pry off the tentacle but I was held back by another and he bent his face towards mine dangerously, "So tell me, why is it that you show no fear when death looks you in the eye?" I stared back into his featureless face and grunted in pain as he attacked my mind with that horrible noise, "Because...what could be worse than living everyday to fear your own kind, dead or alive. Whether I die by your hand or theirs it doesn't make a difference." He seemed to contemplate this before moving back, never releasing the hold he had on me but he lessened the static in my mind, "Hmm, I suppose you are correct. Then would you like me to end it now? Why make you wait right?" I shrugged and stared curiously at where his mouth is when he speaks, "Sure, why the hell not. But why haven't you done it already? You had a chance when I first came down here almost a week ago." "I was, but there is something about you that had intrigued me. I also found that journal you write in, how strange that you write everything that goes on in there. Most humans that I kill nowadays are only worried about where they're going to get their next meal or where they are going to sleep. But why not you?" I chuckled a bit sarcastically and thinking about how cliche my situation was before I answered him, "Because...I've already lost everything that I could, the least I could do is enjoy the little happiness I've got left until I die instead of prolonging it." He didn't answer me but merely released me from his tentacles and stepped back a bit closer to the corner, he seemed as if he was thinking about something but I wasn't really concerned with it. Instead I eyed my rifle warily from where I was and thought of a way to move closer to get it, trying to scoot a bit so he wouldn't notice, but I guess I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought for he extended a slithery appendage and moved my rifle out of reach before smiling wolfishly. "Can't have you trying to shoot me now can we?" I grumbled and moved back to my spot before he stopped in front of me once more, "It seems I am going to let you live...for now. I am curious to see how you will interact more with your world now that you know I'm watching your every move." I felt my mouth hang open and before I could reply he was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving me sitting there and wondering what I had done to deserve this curse.

**There we are, I felt pretty good about this one. I don't want Slender and Orella to have some connection right away, it has to start out as a mutual disliking lol. Leave me some reviews please every bit helps. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Alone

**Never Alone**

**I don't really have anything to say or talk about so yeah...I still don't own Slender only my OC's.**

＊ ＊ ＊

_It has been about 3 hours since my encounter with the suited man, he hasn't given me a clue as to what to call him, and in that time I had wrapped my foot with some medical wrapping from under the sink. The swelling had lessened a bit since I was keeping it elevated but the pain was nearing unbearable, I had to find my bag. I moaned in pain as I hefted myself off of the couch and hopped over to the door, hoping to find my bag on the other side, but when I opened it I only got a face full of wind and rain. I slammed the door shut and turned towards the bedroom, using the counters to maneuver my way over to the door and open it carefully so I didn't fall. I was a bit surprised to find that my bag was resting on the bed but I focused on the task at hand, I hopped over to the bed and jumped on it before opening my bag quickly and grabbing the painkillers and a bottle of water. I popped three into my mouth and drank down at least half the bottle before closing it tightly and laying back against the pillows, waiting for the pills to take their effect and ease my pain for now. As I lay there I saw that my journal was, once again, laying on the bedside table, so I decided I would write in it to try and relax my mind before I tried to get some sleep. I dug through my bag and smiled triumphantly as I pulled out my green pencil, I sharpened it a bit before opening my journal to the last page I had left off on. 'There are many things that I could have gone an entire lifetime not knowing o seeing...seeing my family die...knowing that there was about 30% or less of the human population less...and knowing that the monster from my dreams wasn't just in my head. He was real...and now he's going to kill me. I wouldn't have guessed I would die like this to be honest but I suppose it's better than being eaten alive by your own, or maybe it will be worse I'll just have to wait and see. I would say that famous line 'but on the bright side' but the truth here is, there is no bright side...my already gloom world is now going into complete darkness and the only thing I can do is stay alert and hope for the best...' I huffed and closed my journal on that last sentence and placed it and my pencil on the side table before rolling over and closing my eyes to try and get some rest._

_＊ ＊ ＊_

_I awoke to a very loud roll of thunder and I winced as my ankle made itself known, I tried to roll it a bit and was satisfied as I found it was a bit easier to move. Good thing because this meant it wasn't broken so I would only be hindered for a week or two, but that was still a dangerous amount of time to be held back by an injury. I decided to try and put some weight on it but it was too much so I decided that I would hop around until it could take my weight, as I ate one of my packed sandwiches on the couch I winced as I felt the slight pain of the static noise in my mind, reminding me that he was nearby and watching. Why does he insist on doing this to me? I would rather him just end it here and now instead of this torment. But no matter, I was just going to have to ignore him as best as I could and try to get myself back in shape so I could leave, the longer I stayed here the more vulnerable I became. Sometimes I heard the moans of a group of dead moving slowly by and I always had to hold my breath until they passed, for if I had to run from any I would surely fail. For some reason they had been a bit more frequent in this part of the forest whereas last time I was here they were almost none existent...maybe they migrate? I chuckled a bit to myself and sighed as the static noise receded but the watching feeling stayed with me, I'll have to admit that it doesn't bother me as much as it did but it still makes me a bit uneasy, just knowing that he's out there. If there world hadn't gone to shit maybe I would have been able to research him but that wasn't going to happen now was it? Now that I come to to think of it my phone and laptop were at my shack, they were just dead so I never even paid them any mind even though I could have probably charged them here when I had the generator going...oh well. I shook myself as I noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun was actually peering through the cracked I had left in between the boards for light...that and the back door had pieces missing from when I busted it open, but I relocked it so it was okay for now. I stretched and felt that it was too hot in here so I decided to head outside and sit on the steps for a bit to get some fresh air, I made sure to grab my rifle that was leaning against the wall before unlocking the front door and heading out to sit on the steps. It took a minute and me being careful not to fall off the steps from the water but I eventually managed to settle on the top step comfortably and look out into the now moderately lit forest. Sure it scared me a bit still but now I was confident that I've seen pretty much anything that this place could throw at me, ergo the tall faceless tentacle man. So it was no surprise to me when I felt his presence appear beside me and I heard his dangerous voice, "Good morning young hunter, what brings you outside? Curious to see if I would still be here?" "No, I knew you were here I could feel you. And you kept making that damn horribly noise in my head." I saw him grin wolfishly and I clenched my head as pain racked through my body at the noise, "Oh that? Yes I do believe I do that quite often, it's how I catch my food. It will get so bad that they are practically paralyzed." I nodded a bit, not really paying attention as it seemed to get worse then fade away, leaving me with a headache border migraine, "So, what exactly are you anyway? Some weird demon from hell or something?" He turned and seemed to shrink a bit more down to my height, odd, and looked into the forest before answering, "I am what is formally known as Slenderman. I usually kill children but ever since your world has turned out for the worst I have been feeding on pretty much anyone...and the occasional animal." "So your like a vampire?" He chuckled darkly and turned to 'look' at me with a smirk, "No, I do not need to feed as often as 'vampires' and I am. Much. More. Dangerous." I shrunk back a bit as I saw his already pointed teeth elongate as he smiled at me and I turned my head to the side, trying to think of something else other than all the children he's probably killed. "Why don't you just go away-" But when I turned to try and make him leave he was already gone, leaving me with that static noise in my mind as a reminder that he was still here. I grumbled and shook my head as I got into a standing position and hobbled inside to take another pain pill then read some of the books I had gotten._

_＊ ＊ ＊_

_It had been about four days since I had injured my ankle and I was up and walking on it yesterday because I had to hunt for something to eat, my rations were getting low and I planned on going back to the shack withing the next day or two. I grinned as I managed to take down a doe with an old hunting bow I had found in a dusty closet, thank the spirits that my uncle had been a bit of a redneck. I limped over and pulled the arrow from its head and placed it in my quiver before I tied a rope around the front of the deer and started to drag it back to the cabin so I could prepare it for dinner. As i drug the doe through the woods I winced as my ankle began to throb a bit from the over exertion and stress I had been putting on it, I had to be careful or it would end up being messed up for the rest of my life and crippling me. I could see the cabin up ahead but I could also hear the sound of a few dead moaning somewhere to my right and it sounded to close for comfort, I looked over and saw they were only a few yards away and were bound to notice me before I could get in the cabin. I felt my heart quicken as the gnashed their teeth and moved ever closer to the location I was moving to, "No no no no, I can make it...almost there..." I whispered the mantra to myself over and over but it did not relax my nerves as I saw one of them turn and notice me, snarling and drawing the attention of the other two on its sides. "Shit!" I moved as fast as I could not ready to drop the deer but feeling damn near close as I was about a foot away from the back door, I quickly shoved the deer in and was about to go in myself but I was pulled back by the walking corpses behind me. Feeling thankful that I had a jacket on but wanting to thrash as I was pulled backwards didn't really help the situation, I pulled away and stumbled to the ground as I lost my balance but I pulled out my silenced pistol and shot one in the head, making it fall on top of me and smashing my head back against a small rock. I cried out in pain and my vision was blurry as I tried to push the other two away with my feet, watching their teeth snap just an inch away from my legs. I thought I was done for as one practically smashed itself on top of me and I made a futile attempt to push it away from my face, but all of a sudden the weight was off of me as well as the one near my legs. I didn't try to look up as my head lolled back and I heard sounds of bodies being dismembered but I didn't care, all of a sudden Slender man popped into my view and made a disappointed noise in my direction, "I expected better of you my young hunter, what were you thinking?" I said nothing as he extended his dark tendrils and scooped me up a bit roughly before bringing me in the house and putting my pills beside me on the bedside table, "Why are you even helping me, you're going to kill me anyway." He seemed to get a bit frustrated as he watched me take three pills and swallow them down with a whole bottle of water, "Because...because I don't know...I-I I do not understand why I have not ended your pathetic life human! Do not question my motives!" The static noise pierced my head and he stalked across the room to stand by the end of the bed with his tentacles waving angrily around, "Just make up your mind either you're going to kill me or your not!" "Why are you asking me this?! Me. The Slender man! You should have been whimpering and begging the moment I stood before you yet you act defiantly and question my motives?" I narrowed my eyes and stood up shakily while staring at his faceless head, "You want to know why? Because I used to be a whimpering little child who couldn't even figure out how to shoot a gun, but that had to change since this shit storm came threw. I couldn't sit there and be afraid of every little thing that came in my way!" He growled, showing his teeth, and a tentacle shot out to wrap around my body and he pushed me roughly against the wall, "Insolent human! You should listen to your head, it's stupidity such as that in which most of your kind dies! But for some reason...I feel as if i shouldn't kill you. I want to but I cannot. I. Don't. Like. It." He was about an inch away from my face and I turned my head away and closed my eyes, actually feeling a bit frightened as danger practically oozed off of him and from his voice. "Then why don't you just leave me alone..." It was barely a whisper but I knew he had heard it for his grip on me lessened and I heard him give a barely audible sigh, "...I can't." And with that he disappeared and I fell back against the wall, catching myself so that my head didn't smack against the wall and injure myself further. I knew he was around but it felt as if he was uncertain about his motives now, we had talked for a few hours everyday but I had figured that we had a mutual disliking for one another, him being the killer and I being the lowly prey. Feeling overwhelmed at the events that had just occurred, for some odd reason I felt kind of relieved that he was still around...it felt like it was supposed to be that way. I hobbled over to where the deer lay, a bit of blood pooled on the floor from the wound, and I took it out to the front so I could skin it and cook it for tonight and make food for tomorrow. It was about time that I go back to my little shack in the woods even if Slender was going to follow me, at least I knew that I am really never alone..._


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_**Home**_

**This is going to be the chapter where the feelings start so I'm going to make it pretty long, or at least try. I'm pretty sure my posts have been long enough but tell me if they are not. Slender is not mine ;)**

**＊ ＊ ＊**

Home...for some reason it felt odd to say that word but that's all I thought as I walked down the road, with a slight limp, towards what that very place. Last night I had talked to a very distant Slender, he didn't make the usual 'Humans are pathetic' or 'You are so very stupid' comment so I just answered the one question he asked instead of prying, besides why would I care? He says he's going to kill me so...yeah. (Flashback to last night) "...In your journal it said that the one thing that kept you going sometimes was that you had a home to go back to...I thought that you had left that behind." "Just because I'm not in the house that I grew up in doesn't mean that it can't be a home, a home is somewhere where you go when your seeking refugee, solitude, or just somewhere to stay out of the weather." He didn't say a word but he just made a comment about humans not making sense then he left. (Present) I knew he was watching me now but I didn't let my thoughts linger on that slightly disturbing fact, instead I let out a sigh of relief as I saw my shack, my home, come into view and I would've ran to it if not for my ankle. As I neared the front door I looked around and saw that a few dead were lingering behind my house so I crept to the door and opened it as quietly before slipping inside and locking it for the night, I was going to go take a bath but never mind, it's too dangerous with the dead around right now. I slung my book bag onto my bed and checked my generators fuel, it was a bit low but if I made a run into town tomorrow to get some more than it should be ok. I grabbed a water from the small fridge and laid down on my bed beside my haphazard stuff, I should feel lucky that I had life a bit better off than most, but at the same time my life...well...sucked ass. I mean, being haunted by the Slender man and almost getting a concussion withing the course of two weeks? And not to mention I almost broke my damned ankle because of that bastard. Actually now that I think about it I couldn't feel any of that creepy feeling shit whenever I knew he was watching me, he must've went to hunt or whatever. I looked outside and saw that there was still a few of the dead moaning and walking around so I grabbed my silenced pistol and my machete, a change of clothes, some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash I had taken from a store, and walked outside to take my bath. I sliced the heads off of the walking corpses with moderate ease, only stumbling once when I had put a bit too much pressure on my ankle then I made my way down the creek. I was happy that it had a shallow and a deep part making it easy to wash clothes and take regular baths so I didn't smell like death 24/7. I looked around carefully before stripping down to my panties and sports bra before testing the water, I shivered as it was a bit cold but nothing I couldn't handle. I waded in a bit before taking off the rest of my clothes and I made my way over to the deeper end and placing my toiletries on a rock jutting out of the water while I wet my hair. I quickly ducked my head under the water and let it soak through my hair and wash off all the dirt and grime from my skin, cleansing the past few days from my body. I stayed under the water until it felt as if my lungs were about to burst and I had to come up for air, I gasped as I resurfaced and I rubbed the water from my eyes before laying back and enjoying the calm of the day.

＊ ＊ ＊

I pulled out my guitar as I sat on my bed and began to strum the cords softly, I knew that it was risky to make noise but I could never stand to be without music for long periods of time. I shifted through my head and searched for a song that would be soft to play, finally settling on Hazy by Rosi Golan. I began to strum the first few cords softly and sang quietly, "I watched you sleepin, quietly in my bed. You don't know this now but, there's some things that need to be said...it's all that I can hear...it's all that I can bear. What if I fall, and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went, and lost myself? Would you know how to find me? What if I forgot, who I am? Would you please remind me oh, cause without you things go hazy..." I let out a breath as I sang, sure I wasn't the best singer but who cares? No one could hear me. I went on to sing the rest of the song for what felt like an eternity before I let the final chord go and it echoed a bit around the room, making my spirits lift a bit. Music always seemed to give me a bit of a lift when I needed it, especially when I felt alone, which was odd considering Slender usually made himself known just before 9:00 a.m. So that he could set about to make my day harder on me, but I didn't feel his presence at all. "Hmm, that's a bit odd.." I shrugged it off and shook my head as I got ready to go into town to get some gas today, and possibly grab a few other things while I was there. As I walked towards Winterport I noticed that it had been awfully quiet, and it looked as if most of the kills on the road were fresh...and brutal. Whoever killed these dead must have been enraged or crazy, they were unnecessarily pummeled into nothing and the smell permeating off of them was awful and made my nose crinkle. I ignored them all the way there and only stopped every now and then to take down a straggler with my machete, no use in drawing more of them with gunfire, I didn't need the trouble. I sighed as I saw the town sign and I rounded the corner to come face to face with the small town I had visited many times before, but what I saw was far from what I ever expected. Pointed pike like sticks were put up around some barricades and there was writing on the church with red spray paint reading 'He does nothing as we die, why should we repent?' and there were a few bodies of what looked like actual people that used to be alive and were taken out by someone not the dead. I sniffed and narrowed my eyes as I looked around for any sign of trouble, making my way to the small gas station near the center of town. I was glad to see that it wasn't sucked dry so I began to pump some into my container quickly, all the while I looked around to make sure I wasn't being snuck up on. After that I decided that I needed some writing supplies so I put my gasoline by the front of the town and quietly crept towards a small office and art supplies store, sighing in relief as I made it over without any trouble. I wasn't surprised to see most of the inventory still here seeing as not many people try to defend themselves in an apocalypse with paper and pencils. I grabbed a sketch pad and a lot of number 2 pencils along with a few new journals and erasers, can never have too many erasers for I make too many mistakes. I made sure I had everything in order when I went to leave, but what I didn't notice was a figure watching me from atop a large building as I walked away. I puffed a bit as the gasoline container weighed me down a bit but I carried on, determined to have some power tonight. I was about 5 minutes from my home when I heard them...footsteps...except these weren't the same from when I was in the forest. They were heavier...and as I tried to ignore them and walk a bit faster they picked up in pace as well, making me panic. I tried to run but my ankle still couldn't handle all the weight and my foot gave out making me stumble and drop to one knee. I put the gasoline can down and panted lightly, still hearing the footsteps approaching me with every second passing by. I growled lowly and pulled my rifle from my back while turning around swiftly, but there was nothing, not even a shadow. "I know you're there so come out." I raised my voice so that whoever it was could hear me but no one came out, I walked forward cautiously, looking behind cars and slightly off road in the brush. After about 5 minutes of pointless calling out and searching I turned around and headed back to the gasoline...big mistake. I heard the footsteps a split second too late and as soon as I tried to turn around all I saw was the swing of a bat towards my head and my world went up in stars...

＊ ＊ ＊

I awoke feeling groggy and a bit disoriented, not knowing where I was or why, only knowing that my head was throbbing on account of that hit I took to it.

I lifted my head a bit as I faintly heard the sound of water dripping onto the floor and a bit trickled and hit my hand, confirming my assumption that I was on the floor.I tried to see and look around but it was too dark in the room and there wasn't even a crack to let in a sliver of light, further frustrating me and annoying me. But my real problem was finding out who had done this to me, they must've been the one to do all those things to the town then they followed me down the road and ambushed me...bastard. I paused in my wonderings as I heard the groaning of a metal door and I looked over to see it open and light poured in, momentarily blinding me and preventing me from seeing the figure standing there. "Why hello there miss traitor, how nice of you too join me." I blinked a few times at the familiar voice and as my vision cleared I glared at the man I had seen a few weeks ago on the road, looking at me with an insane looking grin on his face. "What the hell is this you freak? Some sort of sick joke?" He chuckled a bit and took a step forward, making sure to keep the door propped open so he could see, "Oh no my dear, this is what I call a bit of revenge and karma. Since you didn't care to help my girlfriend and I I decided that you should only know how that feels too." I thrashed a bit as he pulled out my machete and ran his finger along the blades sharp edge, slightly cutting his self but he didn't seem to mind at all as he neared me, propping the door open with a small bucket. He ignored my stares and subtle warnings as he pressed the tip of the blade to my jaw line and ran it towards my chin, making me hiss in pain as it created a thing cut and warm blood ran down my throat. I went to move away but he pressed the blade more securely to my neck and grinned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, this blade is very heavy and very sharp. It might slip from my grasp at any moment..." I growled lowly and ignored him as he continued to press it against my throat and then backed away, watching me for a moment and putting the blade against the wall. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you just yet, I want it to be memorable. He pulled back his hand and whipped it across my cheek, stunning me in surprise and making me spit out a bit of blood seeing as he split my lip. "Your just a sick crazy man who couldn't take the death of someone he loved..." His lip curled and his fist tightened so much that I thought that his bones would break through the skin and he got down to my eye level, practically spitting venom at me through clenched teeth. "I loved her more than the world, you don't understand! You took her from me, you did! And now I'm going to make you feel how I felt...still feel...like a cold empty shell...a husk." I winced a bit at his severity and prepared for another strike, but instead he surprised me by going over to some box on the wall, unlocking it, and flipping a few switches before closing the box again and walking over to the door. "I've been able to power this room enough to activate it's freezing mechanism, I'll be back to talk again in about half an hour.  
I haven't set it cold enough to kill you but it won't be a comfortable ride." He chuckled darkly and grinned like the cheshire cat as he left the small light on and slammed the door shut, making a few chains that hung from the ceiling shake. I twisted and turned to try and get myself into an upright position but I was tied to a pipe on the wall nearest to the ground, I became frustrated as I felt the temperature drop and I wished that I could find some way to get my machete back...then I might be able to get out of here. My teeth chattered as the minutes ticked by and within about 10 minutes I could barely feel my face, I was surprised at how cold this got so quickly and it made me slightly afraid at how bad this situation had gotten in so little time. I just looked at the door and waited for the time to go by, trying to occupy my mind with strategies of how to get out of here or how I was going to kill that deranged fool for doing this to me. As me thoughts drifted towards the obviously insane man I thought about what he had said, how he felt like a cold empty shell...did it really feel like that to lose someone you truly loved more than life itself? Sure I was devastated when my family had died but I knew that I had to keep myself alive for them, that it's what they would have wanted and expected of me. But to say that you were now a husk because someone had been taken away from you, I wouldn't know. No one had ever really loved me like that nor I them, I just didn't get along so well with guys mostly because they didn't want to respect my actions, but that's the past. My train of thought was broken as I looked up to see the door once again creek open, had it already been half an hour? I had lost track withing the first few minutes. " I see that you're still alive, good. Now what do you say we get this little show on the road hmmm? You can tell me where you live and you're going to bring me there, we will switch places. You being the lost and hungry survivor and me being the selfish and traitorous hunter, how does that sound?" I merely ignored him and turned my head, earning a harsh kick to the ribs that left me gasping for air and in pain. "We can do this my way or...well...my way is the only way so either way." I simply sat there without talking because I damned sure wasn't willing to give this guy the kind of satisfactory responses he wanted, whether it killed me or not I would take his anger to my grave. He gave an angry sounding growl and moved towards me with a gun in hand this time, pressing the barrel threateningly to my temple roughly. "You know what? I will not hesitate to pull this trigger and blow your pretty little brains all over this floor, know one would know and no one would care about a nobody like yourself. Why do you think I haven't been stopped so far?" "Because there's nobody left! I'm just someone trying to survive and your a physco maniac trying to kill me for something I didn't do!" "But you did! Don't you see the cause and effect that some actions have? Think about it." I just wanted this putrid man to get out of my face, his breath smelt rotten and every second he was near me I felt myself slipping into the insanity with him. He must've noticed that I wasn't paying attention for he smacked me in the face with the butt of his pistol, effectively bringing tears to my eyes, "It's time I taught you a lesson." He cut the rope that held me to the pipe but not the one that held my hands together...smart man. I had a bag place over my head and he practically drug me to another building, throwing me onto the floor carelessly and cutting all the binds from me this time. I quickly tried to pry the bag off my head as I heard him close a gate and open some other door. Finally getting the bag off I looked around and saw him looking down at me from a type of observers box with a smirk, "I have a friend that I want you to have a little sparing practice with...just for some fun." I looked over to a dark entrance and waited for one of the dead to come lumbering through, but to my immense surprise instead of the dead another person walked out...a boy no older than 18. He was brandishing a bat and he had on an emotionless look, I decided to speak up, "Where the hell did you find him? Did you kidnap him like you did to me? And for what, to play some sick game of yours." "Ah but that's where your wrong dear Ella, see Tyler here just wants shelter and food as much as I do for his little sister and he's told me he'd do anything to get it." I felt my eyes widen with the realization and I dodged a blow to the head as Tyler ran at me with the bat, yelling in a type of rage. "Tyler stop! You don't have to kill me!" He swung again and again, a look of pure danger in his eyes, "I have to do this for my sister, it's the only way." I just kept dodging every unskilled swing, trying to tire him out so I could buy some time, but apparently our supervisor had other ideas as he slid the glass window to the side a bit and pointed out his gun, "Dammit hold still!" He fired off a shot that barely missed my thigh and I tried to get behind Tyler without much succes, I tried to move in time but I ground my teeth in pain as I felt a bullet pass through my shoulder painfully, some of the shrapnel exploding. "Ahh!' I fell against a wall and gripped my bleeding shoulder tightly, hissing at the pain and looking up at the deranged man as he pointed his gun at my head. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut waiting to hear the shot rin out but all of a sudden all the light disappeared from the room, "What the fu-" His words were cut off with a gurgle and I hear the disgusting tearing sound of flesh, something was going on and I had to get out of here. "Where are you you bitch! I'm going to find you!" Tyler yelled like a crazed man and I could hear him moving closer by the second, but just when I thought that he was going to take a swing at me he cried out and gave a strangled scream before he went silent. I looked around blindly in the darkness, not sure where to go or where an exit was, so I felt blindly along the wall and started to search for an exit. Trying to move as quietly as possible for fear of what was in this room with me, but just as my hand grasped a door knob something roughly wrapped around me and lifted me off the floor, making me gasp in pain as it touched my shoulder wound a bit. "Get the fuck off of me!" I thrashed around wildly, trying to escape the grasp but it only loosened a bit instead of letting me down. Then I heard a voice that actually made me relax, one that I had become accustomed to. "Orella stop, it is I. Stop moving or you are going to harm yourself further." I stilled and for a moment all that was heard in the room was my labored breathing, but it slowed down enough to where I could actually speak, "Why are you here? I had thought you left." "I never left...I just needed some time to myself. Why can you not stay out of trouble young hunter?" I shrugged as best I could and winced a bit as the pain in my shoulder flared up, making me whimper slightly. "We need to leave this place, you need medical attention." "W-where are you going to take me? To the cabin?" There was a prolonged silence and I could have sworn I heard him let out a sigh before answering,"No, I am going to take you home."


	8. Chapter 8: Things Change

_**Things Change**_

**Oh wee another chapter, I like this story the more I write it. And even though there's not very many who have followed or liked this I thank them for trying it out. :) This one does not own Slender.**

＊ ＊ ＊

I was silent as he moved towards one of the doors and slowly opened it to reveal the now darkening outside, still holding me gently with a tentacle. I was relieved that I was finally out of that mess but seeing what that man did to that kid...I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to his sister. "Close your eyes." I blinked and looked over to him, "Why? You going to kill me now?" " .Them." I shrunk back a bit but compelled, gasping as I felt the oddest sensation overcome me and the wind moved my hair slightly, and when I reopened them we were inside me shack. "What was that?" He grinned showing his dangerously sharp teeth, "It is how I get around young hunter, just as you have your ways of stalking prey I must have mine." I shuddered a bit at the thought but brushed it off as I realized that he was still holding me, "Can you put me down now please...now." He looked over to me and almost roughly set me on my feet, I looked at him confusingly until he spoke, "I did not mean to offend you by touching you human." I blinked at the venom in his voice but none the less I went over to a cabinet beneath the small counter top in there and brought out my bag of medical supplies, as I got out what  
I would need I answered him back plainly. "You didn't offend me, I just wanted to get myself taken care of so I don't die of a concussion or infection, is that a problem?" He was silent and I smirked a bit as I took that as a no, feeling the aura in the room relax a bit but his tense aura seemed to stick around. I poured a bit of bacterial cleanser on a cloth and began to clean out the wound on my face and shoulder, hissing a bit as the cleanser burned them a bit, and then I began to press against my aching ribcage to check for damage. "Looks like I just have bruising but the wound on my shoulder hasn't stopped bleeding yet."

I removed the cloth I had pressed against it and was frustrated to see it soaked in blood, I took a few painkillers already to deal with the headache and pain but if I didn't get this shoulder wound under control then it could be my death...literally. I had almost completely forgotten that Slender was still in the same room, seeing as he had shrunk in size to about 6'0 to fit in the short roofed shack, and I grabbed a pair of tweezers and a small mirror so I could try and pick out the two pieces of shrapnel stuck in the wound. Luckily it had passed through but getting these pieces out was going to be a living hell, I picked up a biting stick from my bag, for situations such as this, and bit down on it, getting ready for the pain. But just as I had the tweezers about an inch from the wound his voice stopped me, "What are you doing?" "Uh getting pieces of bullet from my shoulder so I don't bleed out...seems like a pretty good idea." He said nothing as he walked over and lifted his hand, placing it slowly and firmly on my shoulder making me cry out in pain. "Ouch! What the hell-" "Shut your mouth and just let me show you!" I clamped my mouth shut and bit my tongue to keep back a sharp retort as I watched him a bit agitatedly, he didn't move or anything but I felt the oddest sensation in my shoulder and when I looked down at it I saw that it had stopped bleeding. "What is this?" "I have the power to heal and regenerate myself if wounded, but I can heal others as well if I wish. I cannot heal fatal wounds but this is far from that." I nodded and said nothing as I watched the wound push out the shrapnel and heal up until it was nothing but a bad memory, "There, now I won't have to watch you complain and cry about getting them out." He quickly removed his hand and backed away as if I had burned him, making me stare for a moment but seeing as how he wasn't going to say anything else I went back to cleaning up then I put all my supplies back under the cabinet before grabbing a water. "I...appreciate what you did for me...I probably would have died." "Yes well, no one else is allowed to kill you but me. I was not going to let that crazed man over someones pathetic life." I sobered at that, remembering what that man had said about it being my fault about what he was going through...how he felt. Then I remembered Tyler...what was going to happen to his sister now that her older brother was dead? In my mind all I could picture was a lost child in the dark crying out for her brother as the dead moved in...I nearly retched at the thought. I didn't notice that Slender was trying to get my attention until he shouted my name frustratedly, "Orella! Why are you so distant? Is it because of Tyler?" I said nothing and looked out the window as I collected my thoughts, this seemed to anger him a bit and he rose a few inches. " .Now, Orella."

I still stared out the window but I responded quietly, "He had a little sister...and she's probably going to die because of me. I am going to have that on my conscious for the rest of my life, I was the reason a child died..." He sighed and rubbed his face wearily before answering me, "It's going to happen, it's been happening that way for awhile. People, men, women, and children, die all the time, trust me. I'm the monster that has killed some if not most of them lately." I furrowed my brow in anger and turned to look at him with a serious and determined expression, "But your not really a monster, your only surviving the way that you can...and you saved me from that sick twisted guy." "Only because you weren't his to kill, don't try to tell me that what I do is perfectly ok." I rose a bit from my sitting position and crossed my arms, "It may not be but no one is perfect, every one has flaws. Your not the monestrous killer you think you are. Your not even really scary." This seemed to anger him and his tentacles waved about dangerously as the tension in the air grew, and he walked up to me until he was only a few inches from my face, showing his teeth a bit. "Yes, Orella, I am." " .Not." He growled lowly and his teeth grew a bit, "Alright, don't think I'm scary? Don't think I'm a monster? Maybe this will persuade you!" I gasped as my vision went white for a moment and all I heard was that static noise, but then all of a sudden it was like I was watching a dream, memories perhaps. "No please, don't hurt me!" I watched as a young girl, maybe 18, was cornered up against a large rock face, tears streaming from her eyes. She begged for mercy but none was given as she was torn apart, then my vision flashed and another scene appeared, a young group of three kids, looked about 16. They were separated by fear and chased down like animals one by one until there was only one small boy left, he cried as he spoke his last words. "I-I-I just want to go home, please! I want to see my mom!" But no mercy was given as he cried out in pain and sank to his knees, holding his as as if it was about to explode and he suffered the same fate as the others. I felt my emotions get the better of me and all I felt was dismay and sadness, why was he doing this to me? But before I could try and say something one last memory appeared before me, a dark, quiet, summers night and I saw a backyard with a small play set. On that play set was a small girl, about 7, swinging happily as her father told her he'd be right back, he was going to get a flashlight. She simply continued to swing contentedly but as soon as the dad went inside the back porch light went out, making the girl stop swinging. She looked around and called out, "Daddy?" But there was no reply, so she hopped off the swing and ventured a little further into her yard, not noticing the shadows moving in dangerously. "Daddy is that you?" Suddenly she looked straight ahead a the tree I was currently looking from behind and she moved a bit closer, "Who are you? What are you doing in my yard?" Nothing was said and all of a sudden the tentacles shot out and wrapped around her mouth before she could utter a scream, and she was taken out into the forest without problem. It was about to show me more but I closed my eyes tightly and yelled my loudest, "Stop it! Stop! This is cruel! Get away from me!" I opened my eyes to see my normal vision had returned and he was standing a few feet away with an angered sneer on his featureless face, "Do you understand what it is I do now?! I kill without mercy whether it is a child, teenager, adult, it doesn't matter! If this was the only way to get you too see the monster that I am then so be it!" I felt a tear trail down my face as I let the severity of what I had just seen sink in, was he really as bad as he said he was? We didn't have much of a problem getting along honestly and I'm not as wary of him as I once was...maybe I was wrong. "Is that really how you want me to see you?! And what about all this 'Oh I'm going to kill you raaaaa!' what the hell is up with that plan? Are you going to kill me or not?!" He clenched his hands as he practically snarled in rage, "You petty ignorant creature! How dare you say that to my face! Your death will come when I deem it! Not at your will!" I backed away a bit as his tentacles seemed to move towards me but then he stopped, he didn't relax but he didn't advance any further. I was about to ask him why he was stalling but then he spoke with venom practically dripping off of every word, "Your not worth the time or effort, your already broken." And with that he disappeared.

＊ ＊ ＊

I hand't spoken or said much after that night, the following day I had went to get the supplies I had dropped then I just stayed inside, not feeling up to even going to hunt. Over the next week I was like a robot, going to the creek to bathe and even being careless about checking for the dead. It was like my mind was in a state of depression and there was no way to get through it, the thoughts weighing me down. Nightmares hounded my sleep and I myself looked like a zombie during the day, dark circles under my eyes and I had a bit of a shuffle to my walk from the lack of energy I had. I hadn't seen Slender the entire time but I knew he was there, I could sense him watching me, burning a hole in the back of my head with his sightless stare. But I never responded to it, I just went about doing the primitive tasks of my everyday life, now and then writing a few emotionless sentences in my journal to pass the ever grinding time. I had always looked at my life as a nominal thing after this whole zombie thing went down and as far as others go the less people I have to deal with the better...I had thought it was better. But know I was questioning whether or not this was the right tactic for survival, giving the world the cold shoulder may have been natural instinct but it didn't mean it was right. I was constantly at war with myself over these things and as I finished checking the perimeter of my house today I decided that I would write down all these conflicting feelings...maybe it would help. I headed inside and grabbed my worn journal and a new pencil before flipping a bit more than halfway through the book and finding the page I had stopped on, it ended in a half scrawled sentence reading, 'just want it to stop'.

I ignored it and began my new paragraph with a slightly clouded mind, 'Sometimes I don't know if I'm really in reality or if I'm just trying to pass a test my mind has conjured up for me...testing my humanity, my sanity. Seeing how far I can be pushed before I fall and how far I will fall. All I want is to be innocent again, to not know how many I've killed or how many suffered because of my selfish actions...it's not who I am. My dark friend...well if you can call him that, has been gone for about a week and a half now. Not showing up anywhere or saying anything, just his presence alerts me that he's still around, I don't know why he bothers. Like he said, I'm already broken...I'm not worth killing at this point...' I placed my pencil down as rain started to thump against the wooden roof, making me jump slightly in surprise. "Damnit, tired of all this rain..." The rain had made the creek rise the past few days and it was dangerously close to flooding the surrounding area, including my home. I would have to make sure to be ready to move if necessary, but a loud moaning pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the world. I looked outside and saw one of the dead walking around...except this wasn't just a regular nobody...it was a 16 year old girl that I had helped a month or two back...she must've been heading the same way as me and had gotten caught. I felt my insides churn in sadness as I watched her shuffling form, but then something inside of me snapped, and my eyes clenched up in anger and rage. I grabbed my machete from behind my bag, thank god that man had left it in that room, and I forcefully pushed my door open, making it hit the side of the house. The rain continued to down pour as I made my way around the back and saw the girl loping around, as if she was lost. My anger only increased though as I saw her turn around and look at me with those now soulless eyes, her teeth gnashing together in an endless hunger. Her dirty blond hair was matted and torn and her t-shirt was ripped down the side where she was attacked.

I lifted my weapon slightly as I made my way through the mud towards the once radiant child, feeling tears spill over the edge violently. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I swung my blade down and hit her in the side, making her stumble but continue to come at me, so I gave another rage filled swing, clipping her throat and making old blood spray every where. She made a disgusting gurgling noise but she still persisted, making me choke on my cry, wanting to just end it for her. I pulled my blade back and swung with all my might, taking her head directly off her shoulders and making roll and sink into the mud. Her body stilled and dropped to the ground with a wet squishing noise but even then I didn't stop, I stood over her body and just kept swinging blindly. I don't know how long I stood there and pummeled it into the ground, but by the time I stopped it was nothing but a pile of mush and mud, being washed away by the rain. "Why can't you just let me die?!" I knelt into the mud and screamed to no one in particular, just hating the situation I was in and how it had gotten to this point. But what I didn't notice while I was grieving in the mud and rain was a tall and dark figure observing from the woods, a small from plastered to his blank face as he watched his young hunter crumble before him.


	9. Chapter 9: Putting back the Pieces

_**Putting back the Pieces**_

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter folks. I know the story has been pretty depressing so far but it will be getting a bit more diverse. I don't own Slenda.**

Later on after my breakdown in the rain, I wiped myself off, grabbed my machete, and headed back inside without a word. I honestly had nothing to say or think about what I had just done, I felt like I was tearing apart at the seams and it was all because of him. I clenched my fists as I stared at the wall angrily, because I knew deep down that it wasn't really his fault...it was mine. I just wanted someone else to blame and he had been acting like an ass lately, but I was the one that could have prevented this. I thought that the key to my survival was watching out for myself but in truth I now think that the company of another is what helps people get through life...especially the way life is now. I looked up a bit as my thoughts drifted back to him, the Slender man. He haunted me almost everywhere yet I felt more secure around him than I have anywhere else...I felt safe. He may seem like he holds a strong dislike for me and I him but in truth it seemed like we held a growing type of companionship. I gripped the sheets in my hand so hard that it had started to hurt, obviously trusting him was a mistake...to him I was broken. But what he said at the cabin always seemed to be going through my mind, 'I know I should kill you but it doesn't feel...right.' maybe he wasn't as horrible as he said he was or how he was trying to make me see him...I still had trust in him even though he had scared me...made me grieve. I laid back on my bed with a sigh and closed my eyes, not wanting to think about anything right now, I was beginning to get a headache.

(Early next morning) "Noooo!" I sat up again gasping and my bed was completely in disarray after another intense and gruesome nightmare, it's been like this for the past week. I couldn't get more than 3 hours of sleep at a time and it was taking a tole on my body. I rubbed my face wearily and took a wash cloth and dipped it in a small bucket of water I kept beside my bed in case it got too warm, getting the sweat off of my face made me cool off easier and calmed my nerves. "This had to stop, I'm falling apart." I talked myself down and saw it was still the dead of night, probably about 1:00 a.m., unfortunately I probably wouldn't be going back to sleep. I tossed the wash cloth back in the bucket and was about to lay back down but all of a sudden a familiar tall figure appeared in my room, making me startle a bit but I didn't say anything in response. "Hello young one...how are you?" I looked down at my sheets and almost didn't respond but I knew it would just make him angry, "I've had better days..." He nodded and said nothing as I slowly brought my eyes up and looked at him full on,a bit of sadness lingering in my stare. "Why are you here?" he seemed to be searching for words to my question and even though he himself did not have eyes he seemed to be avoiding my stare, "I...wanted to...apologize. I was not...understanding enough of how you may have felt about the situation. And showing you those memories didn't help either." "Yes but I thought the way I felt didn't concern you, and you could care less about my 'petty emotions'." He turned his head to 'look' at me and his voice held a surprising seriousness to it, "Yes I know but in these past few days I have been...slightly concerned. I saw what happened with that young girl in the rain...did you know her?" I smiled a bit and looked over to the wall, remembering the few days we had spent together, "Yeah, she was so sweet. She just wanted to find her family and see if they were still alive...maybe they're together now." I closed my eyes as the tears threatened to spill over but I held them back and continued to speak, "I had a moment of weakness and it won't happen again." "It's what makes you human, young hunter. And if you were to brush off death so easily I would think that your something akin to myself." That made me smile a bit more and I looked over to him to a wolfish grin on his face, feeling the tense air disperse. "So does this mean that I am forgiven?" I nodded slowly and asked another question, "But why do you care about my opinion so much? Aren't you going to be my doom?" "...No. I don't think that I can kill you at this point...it would feel wrong. I know how ridiculous that sounds seeing as I'm a killer but I feel as if if I lost your presence, your companionship...I just can't." I felt my eyes widen in surprise at his statement but I didn't let it show to much, I didn't want him to get defensive again and retreat behind his emotional wall. "Well then...what now?" He shrugged almost carelessly as he shrunk in size a bit seeing as his head was touching the ceiling, "I don't know, but don't expect a hug or anything. I don't do any of that cuddly human stuff." I giggled and felt my spirits rise a bit as I just realized I got my only friend back, yes, I considered Slender my friend whether I was his friend or not. I was about to tell him to leave so that I could get dressed for the day but he beat me with another question, "Why are you awake so early? From what I've...observed, you usually awaken at 7:00 a.m." I shook off the weirded out feeling that gave me and I looked around the room for some bull answer so I didn't have to tell him the truth. "Um, well...I uh, just wanted to get a late night snack..." "Then why did you scream when you awoke?" "...I don't know..." He seemed to get frustrated and threw his hands up in slight anger, "Very well." I watched as he disappeared and I let out the breath I had been holding, we may have come to an understanding but that didn't mean we would stop arguing, it was in our nature apparently. Deciding that it'd be best if I tried to get a bit more sleep I lay back down and closed my eyes, willing the sleep to come but it was still another hour or so before it did, and even then it was a restless sleep.

"So would you say we're friends?" "No." "...acquaintances?" "Possibly." I shrugged and continued walking, making sure to keep quiet and alert so that I would see any deer that were around, I really needed some meat. Later this morning I had decided to hunt and Slender said he would keep contact through my mind, I was a bit confused but then he explained the whole mind link thing. I had shot questions about him all morning and I knew he was beginning to get irritated but I knew he secretly enjoyed the company. I was about to question him again through my mind when all of a sudden I heard a few leaves rustle and I froze where I stood, I looked over to my left to see a smallish looking buck, but it looked like it would be good food none the less. I pulled out my rifle quietly and took aim, making sure to crouch and slow my breathing so I wouldn't be spotted, and I put my finger on the trigger. It was nibbling delicately on a small patch of grass and it seemed so peaceful, so serene, but I needed the food and I wasn't going to spare the creature just because it was considered a beauty of nature. It was survival. I let out a steady breath and slowly pulled the trigger, letting the resounding crack of the rifle echo around me, I cursed as I saw it hit the deer in the shoulder but it scampered off, leaving a slight blood trail. "Shit, now I have to follow it." I heard no reply from Slender but I did sense a bit of smugness through my mind, he thought he was the best hunter around but I would show him. I silently followed the deers trail and managed to find it in a small grove, still alert but having to stop from the blood loss. I decided that instead of taking it out with my rifle I would do something that would show Slender just how good of a hunter I could be, so I slung my rifle onto my back and climbed into a lower hanging tree. Making sure that my footing was secure I made my way through the trees and climbed onto a branch that hung above the wounded deer, watching it intently as I pulled my hunting knife from its sheath. It seemed to startle as a few twigs cracked because of me moving but before it could try and bolt again I jumped down from the branch and tackled the poor animal to the ground, swiftly plunging my knife into the animals heart to end its pain. I may have been hunting the beast but I wasn't cruel. Sitting up slowly I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed when I saw I had blood on my hand, which meant I now probably had blood on my face. "Nicely done young hunter...but still not as good as me." I rolled my eyes as I started to remove the guts and unnecessary parts so it would be lighter when I carried it back, "Oh whatever, you know that that was a skilled catch." "Yes but you missed the mark the first time, so it was a bit less skilled than you think. Anyone can jump from a tree and tackle an animal." "Then why don't you do it?" He didn't answer back and I smirked in triumph. But my smirk turned to a look of disgust as the guts emptied out and I pushed them aside with my knife, just wanting to finish this and take it back so I could preserve the meat. I hefted the deer up onto my shoulders and began to walk quickly back to the shack, wanting to get out of the area before the smell of blood attracted to many dead, speaking of which I should probably wash it off of my hands. I looked around for a source of water as I walked and I felt a surge of accomplishment as I spotted a small runoff a few yards over, I trotted over as quietly as I could and placed the deer down beside me as I washed up a bit. Making sure to look around so I wasn't caught by surprise, and I grabbed the deer back up and continued walking. Besides the random comments from Slender it was surprisingly quiet today, no dead in the forest, no birds, and no storms seemed to be brewing...odd if you ask me. I continued my walk for about another 20 minutes before I saw the back of my house come into view, making me sigh in relief at having made it through the woods without being attacked for once, and with a fresh kill at that. I set the kill down near the back door and I began to skin it so I could make jerky and store the meat in seal tight jars, I knew I would have to start stocking up for the winter soon, it was already the beginning of fall. I blinked as I realized how much time had gone by since I had first went down that gravel path, just about a month, a month since I had run in fear from the Slender man and now I talked to him on a daily basis. I laughed at the thought and hung the deer skin up before canning the rest of the meat and setting some out for dinner tonight, hopefully I can cook this right and not char it like I did to the rabbit last time I cooked.

(Later that evening) The fire crackled as I put some more wood onto it and I sighed as the coolness of the night was balanced out by the warmth of the fire, better than most nights I've been having. I flipped the meat I had cooking on the fake grill top I made over the fire, my mouth practically watering at the smell and sight of it. "Don't turn into a wild animal now young one." I jumped a bit and glared at the source of the smooth and dangerous voice, "What is wrong with you? I almost fell into the fire!" "Nonsense, I wouldn't have let you burn...much." I snorted and turned back towards the food to take it off the flame before it burned and I placed it on a paper plate, I managed to scavenge quite a few from a general store, seeming satisfied with how it was cooked. I took out some plastic ware, also from the store, and cut off a piece before scarfing it down. Wincing as the hot piece of food scorched a path down my throat. I looked over to see Slender smirking at me and I noticed that he was standing, "Why don't you sit? Are you not allowed or something?" "Of course I'm allowed! I just prefer to stand, I'm more alert this way." "Sureeee." He grumbled something and to my surprise he actually sat, albeit it looked a bit awkward because of his long legs and arms but I held back my laughter so that he didn't feel insecure. I continued to eat in silence as he looked towards the fire, seeming to be lost in thought, but all of a sudden he questioned me, "Why did you ask if we were...friends?" I almost choked a bit on my last piece of food but I forced it down so I could answer, "I don't know...I just thought that maybe we could be considered friends. I know it's stupid-" "No...I do not think it is stupid. I was just surprised. Why would you want to call me a friend when I threatened to kill you?" I didn't have an answer for him so I too stared into the fire, willing my thoughts to help me but that got me nowhere. So I just spoke what I felt was right, "Even though we may have different outlooks on life, it doesn't mean we can't get along. And yes you threatened me, several times I might add, but you didn't actually kill me. In fact, you saved me. I would do that for a friend and vise versa...but we don't have to be friends." He said nothing as he listened to my answer and after a few more moments he stood and walked towards the woods a bit, but then he turned back before he left. "I've never had a friend before." And then he vanished without another word, leaving me to stare out at the space he used to occupy.

**There we go, a nice, more uplifting chapter for the story. Yay Slender has a friend now, how will things turn out from here? We shall see in the next chapter, but for now Echo out! :) (Leave your reviews and responses to this chapter please)**


	10. Chapter 10: A second chance

_**A second chance**_

**Introducing a new character this chapter, but how will Slender react to this newcomer? Let's find out, I don't own Slender.**

'It's hard for me too believe that it's been two months since I first me the Slender man, two months since I began to fix my mistakes. I can't change the past but I can change the future, and that's what I intend to do...make it better for me and anyone else I come across. But getting back on topic, It's now halfway through October and I feel pretty smart for keeping track of the dates because it's going to be Halloween time soon...it used to be my favorite holiday as a kid besides Thanksgiving. I wonder if Slender will want to do anything to celebrate? We've warmed up to each other in the past month and even if he still doesn't trust me, I know that I trust him...how can I not?' I dated the entry and closed my new journal easily, my old one had started to wear too much and I had filled it up to the last page so I decided to continue on in a new one, storing the old one under my mattress. It felt nice to be doing things that I considered normal, I had begun to recover from my breakdown in the past and I saw life differently, with more meaning than survival. I thought back to a few days ago when Slender had questioned why I see it this way now, 'Life is survival though.' 'I know but for some people to survive they have to have companionship, care, love, a sanctuary. Without those things life seems pointless to most people.' He seemed to take in that information with some difficulty but he did not question it nor did he bring it up again. I've been trying to show him life from my perspective, as hard as it seems, and sometimes it only frustrated him further, but other times he seemed curious when I gave him new information. I smiled at how he would sometimes worry when I wouldn't respond on a supply run or when I was hunting, he wouldn't let on but I think he was actually beginning to care about my being...why would that make me smile? I shook it off and decided to go on a walk since I had stocked up enough in the past few days, I would have to make a larger trip soon and I had actually found a working vehicle a few days ago. I had been over joyed and I made sure to collect as much gas as I could and filled it up, made sure it ran, and even fixed up the outside and washed it off. Slender had questioned why this was such a big deal and I let him know it made it safe enough for me to try and get to another town past Winterport, I would be needing better supplies for the winter. Before I left I grabbed my rifle and machete and made sure I had a few snacks and enough water in case I got slowed down, and my journal in case I decided to stop for a break. I was about to say goodbye to Slender but he was off somewhere a ways away to hunt today so I didn't want to disturb him. I began to walk the opposite way from what I usually walked and I began to hum a bit as I did, it kept the mood light.

The day was seeming to be a fairly nice one, the sky was a bit sunny but clouded so it was cooler than most days and I had to be a bit more careful because lately there had been more dead around, but nothing to worry too much about. I had even thought about trying to get fencing while I was out so I could put it around my house for a bit more protection, especially from living people. I continued my humming quietly as I thought about how my trip was going to go, sure I was excited but I was also afraid, going into a possibly bigger and farther away town could hold new dangers and you can never tell whether it's worth it or not until you get there. People may have already picked the place clean and all they left you with is the scraps, this has happened to me on occasion and it made me quite frustrated especially when I needed something urgent. By this time I had stopped humming and I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard...panting? Yes, it was panting and rapid steps of some animal headed my way, fairly quick too. I pulled my pistol out and stopped walking, turning slightly to the side in the direction of the noise, but what I didn't expect was to see a dog jump up from behind a car and barrel towards me. I backed away in surprise and was about to shoot but then I saw he didn't look like he was going to hurt me...he looked like he wanted to lick me. I lowered my gun a bit and just as I thought the tall german shepard skidded to a stop right before me, tongue hanging out and tail waving sporadically in happiness. I knelt down slowly towards the dog and stuck my hand out warily for him to sniff, he looked at my hand for a moment and then began to lick it. I smiled and pet the dog as he panted happily and moved closer, obviously loving the attention. Then a thought popped into my head and I began to thoroughly check the dog for any wounds while he tried to lick all over my face, I breathed in relief as I saw none and I pet the dog one last time before standing back up and looking around. "What are you doing running around out here boy huh? Are you alone too?" He tilted his head and looked at me with happy eyes, of course he wasn't going to respond.

I continued to walk along the road looking for any sign of an owner, the whole time the dog followed behind diligently. It was about 2:00 and I was going to need to head back soon, "Well, I guess your-" but I stopped mid sentence as I heard the distinct plodding footsteps of a person, too fast to be one of the dead. I pulled out a weapon and stood ready to fight, but to my surprise the dog beside me perked up a bit and barked softly, making me wonder if maybe this was his owner. After another minute of waiting a woman, probably 18 by the looks of it, slowed to a walk and stopped when she saw me with the gun in hand. She pulled out one of her own and pointed it shakily at me as well, "Give me my dog back, I will shoot you." I held up my hands in surrender, not wanting to frighten her anymore and make a problem, and I placed my gun back in the holster. I knew it was a risky move but either I stood my ground and showed I wasn't a threat or we had a shoot out, and I didn't want to put her down just for being wary or vise verse. "Hey, your dog found me I didn't take him. You can have him back." She didn't take her eyes off of me but she whistled to the dog and he trotted over and sat beside her diligently, "Who are you?" "Well, I'm Orella and I'm immune to the infection. I was taking a walk when your dog here bounded up to me and stuck to my side like glue. I'm assuming you lost him?" She nodded slowly but kept her gun pointed at me without wavering.

"If you put your gun down could we talk normally?"

"How do I know you won't attack me?"

"Do I look that stupid kid?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit but she complied and lowered her weapon but didn't holster it, smart move. "Alright then, I'm Charlie Daye. Like you I am also immune but I got separated from my parents when all this started." I lowered my hands and gave her a sincere condolence, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know how you feel...trust me." She nodded and her eyes seemed to lose some of their coldness, "So where are you headed Charlie?" She shrugged and holstered her gun, seeming to feel a bit more comfortable, "Just trying to find shelter for the night at the moment." I nodded and began to walk the other way, knowing she would follow, "I have shelter a little ways up the road if you need to stay for the night. And your dog can stay inside too." This made her smile a bit and she nodded slowly before looking over to me with a bit of concern in her eyes, "How can I trust you though?" "Because if I was going to kill you I would have done it back there." We both smiled a bit and talked as we headed down the road back to my home, things were looking up for me it seemed.

(Back at home) As we neared the shack I pointed it out to Charlie as we snacked on some deer jerky and drank water, "There it is, better than nothing I suppose." I saw her smirk and nod before giving the last piece of food to Bongo and we walked over, but I stopped her as I saw two dead walking in front of the house. "We can easily take them out but I'd rather not use bullets, do you have-" She cleared her throat as she pulled out a machete similar to mine and I nodded at her in approval, she told Bongo to stay as we strode over to the dead and each one of us decapitated one with a swing of our blades. She whistled to Bongo and we moved the bodies further out so it would repel other dead then I walked up to the front door. I was about to open the door but all of a sudden I heard Charlie scream accompanied by a static sound resonating through my head, I turned around in horror to see Slender standing in front of her with his tentacles raised threateningly. "Slender stop! She's a friend!" but he acted as if he never heard me and advanced on the frightened girl, making her back away and trip over a root. Before he had a chance to do anything I ran and stood in front of Charlie, growling at Slender, "Stop, she's not here to hurt me." "She's a threat, she could take you out in your sleep." I looked back at Charlie's pleading eyes for a moment before looking back Slender with a trusting stare, "No, she isn't like that. I know it, I can see it." He growled lowly before retracting his tentacles, but he didn't move nor did he calm the dangerous aura he had pulsing around him from his anger. "And stop that damn noise your hurting her." He said nothing but I helped Charlie up as she wiped her face off and hid slightly behind me, "What the hell is that thing? You called him Slender, as in Slender man right? Oh shit oh shit-" "Charlie stop! Yes, he's the Slender man. But he won't hurt you...so long as I don't let him." She paled a bit but nodded and tried to stop her shaking, "Why don't you go inside and I'll be in in a minute? There's some more water in the small fridge and food in the cabinets." She looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly and calling Bongo in with her, I watched them go then I looked to Slender with a blank expression, I knew he was angry with me...I could feel it. "What are you thinking Orella?! After what happened your going to let a stranger in your home? How do you know she's not really going to try and kill you, and don't say you can just feel it." "The decisions I make are my own, I want to try and change the way I see other people...I don't want to be afraid of everyone anymore." I looked to the ground as I heard him sigh and I knew he wasn't as angry any more, he was just frustrated. "Sometimes it's better to be afraid and cautious...but then again you do hang around with me." I smiled a bit and I knew he was giving me that irresistible wolfish smile of his, even if I could see his sharp dangerous teeth it still made me smile.

"Do you want to come in?" "No, I'd better not. It would probably make a problem...and I don't play well with others." I nodded in understanding and he disappeared without another word, though I knew he was watching me more closely than most days because of the newcomer, oh well. I opened the door to my house now that the problem was resolved for now and I looked over to see Bongo on my bed and Charlie seated in a chair, smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry, once got up there I couldn't get him down." I shrugged it off and sat on the bed beside the large dog, scratching his ears a bit as Charlie looked down for a moment then questioned me, "So why the hell is the Slender man here? I thought he was only a myth?" I shook my head and laughed a bit at how weird this was, "No, actually believe it or not he was going to kill me about a month back. But for some reason he changed his mind and we're kind of friends." She looked at me like I was a bit crazy but nodded none the less, "So he's not going to kill me?" "Not if he knows whats best for him, and he wouldn't do something like that to me." Again she didn't seem to believe this all the way but she nodded and drank a bit of water from the bottle she held, "So, this is a pretty neat home you've got here. Build it yourself?" I chuckled and shook my head, "Na, a while back I found it and just fixed it up to where it was liveable, then I just stocked it up and voila, a home." She seemed a bit impressed and took a bite of an energy bar she had found, "So not to seem needy and what not but do you have a place where I can take a shower or something? By the looks of it you seem to be pretty clean and I feel disgusting."

I nodded and laughed, grabbing some clothes for her and motioning for her to follow me outside, she did so and looked around nervously before trotting after me, Bongo on her heels. I saw Slender on the edge of the forest but I didn't say anything to Charlie for fear of her freaking out so I just continued to bring her to the creek without a word, but I did speak to him mentally, "Why are you following us?" "I don't trust her Orella." "We're going to bathe." "I am not going to watch you if that is what you are thinking, but I will be listening for trouble." I rolled my eyes and made sure she was still following, by the time we got there it was about 4:00 so we had about an hour before we should get inside. "Alright, it's shallow towards this end and gets deeper the further you go out, I brought shampoo and conditioner and I have more at the house to feel free to use it as you please." She looked utterly happy and as we both stripped down and hopped in I smiled, loving the feel of having another human being to share the burden with, even if she only stayed for a day.

**So do you guys like the new character? I will describe her more in detail in the next chapter. Leave comments and reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Understanding

_**Understanding**_

**Seems that Slender doesn't like Charlie very much and vise verse, but I'm sure they'll be fine. I feel pretty good about how this plot is going to sit back and enjoy the chapter. :) Do not own Slender rights.**

"So does he like, stalk you and stuff?" "No, it's not like the creepy 'Oh I watch you sleep' kind of thing. He just...protects me I suppose." Charlie looked at me with disbelief and rolled her eyes, "okkkk, if you say so." We had been sitting up since about 5:30 a.m. And neither of us had been able to get back to sleep so we had been talking, it was now 7:00 and it seemed like it was going to be a fairly nice and warm day. "You wanna go on a walk? Seems like it's warmer out this morning." She nodded and we got dressed before grabbing breakfast and our weapons then we headed out, Bongo on our heels. "So I never actually thanked you for letting us stay last night...so thank you." I nodded and kicked a rock ahead of me, "It wasn't a problem, besides, I don't see much company now a days..." She said nothing and threw a stick for Bongo, watching him chase happily after it, tail wagging the whole time. I figured that she felt a sense of pity for me but I didn't want it, people didn't have to be sorry that I chose to be alone...it was my choice. After another few minutes of silence she glanced over to me and smirked a bit, "Alright, enough of this silence. I'm going to tell you about the time I took down a zombie with a can of beans." I raised an eyebrow and looked over to her in curiosity, "why would you use a can of beans? There is so many more things you could have used...a stick?" She shrugged good naturedly and laughed a bit at my disbelief, "It seemed like it was going to be funny...and it was." I chuckled as well and nodded my head to let her continue, "Well I had been visiting this one gas station because it still had some of its canned food, and I also had this giant slingshot I had taken from a toy store my folks and I had passed before we got separated. Unfortunately there was a large zombie in front of the isle that I wanted to get to. Sure using a knife or something would have been more practical but I thought, hey, why not use these expired beans I had with me...don't ask. So I set up the slingshot, took aim, and let it fly. When it hit its mark I kid you not it just took the zombies head right off! And a clean cut too! I laughed so hard I thought I was going to die...it was that great." I stopped walking and looked at her for a minute, both of us with stone serious expressions, but neither of us could stay like that for long and withing seconds I was almost rolling on the ground with laughter. "Why the hell would you just be carrying expired beans around?! That's disgusting!" She snorted as she laughed and she didn't respond as tears fell from her eyes, grabbing at her stomach as the laughter began to cause her pain as I did the same. I don't know how long we stood like that, laughing and snorting at the ridiculousness of the situation and its outcome, but by the time we stopped my heart felt a good bit lighter. A lot lighter than it had in awhile, I glanced over to see Charlie breathing deeply and grinning at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Now that...that was the best laugh I have had in a long time." "Agreed." We gathered ourselves once again and continued walking, just now noticing Bongo with the stick in his mouth, he probably thought we were insane. "So where do you think you'll be heading now Charlie? Surely you want to find your parents?" She sobered a bit and glanced over as she replied, "Yeah, I guess. I think I'll head past that town you were talking about and just go from there. Better than nothing." I nodded silently, wishing that she would ask to stay a bit longer but I knew she didn't want to seem needy or weak...so I asked for her. "Do you want to wait a few days until I head that way? I have to make a larger supply run before winter and I found a working care about two days ago, it's not in bad shape either and it would save you some time and trouble." She looked skeptical because I knew that she still didn't trust me 100 percent, but then again, I felt the same about her right now, trust takes time to build. "I-I don't know I mean you've already let me stay once-" "It's because you know he's out there isn't it?" She said nothing but gave a slight nod indicating that what I thought was correct, "I promise he won't do anything to you, he may have a reputation for killing but he'll leave you alone." I saw her eyebrows pull together as she thought out and weighed her options, thinking about what would be best for her and her interests. After another minute of silence she looked to my with a bit of a nervous stare but she nodded none the less, making me smile and assure her that this was the better decision.

Although we may not have been quite to friends I knew that Charlie and I had immediately hit it off, all we did was talk, and talk, and talk. We had somethings in common but we also had things we could debate or discuss since we had different opinions, it made me feel normal. Bongo had also seemed to take a liking to me and would even try and follow me everywhere, when I tried to go to the bathroom or wash clothes he was there, and Charlie could have sworn we were joined at the hip. I laughed and just said it was because I always smelled like the forest, and probably deer. We had just finished lunch when we heard Bongo barking excitedly outside, I looked out the window hurriedly but I didn't see a thing, no dead or living person was anywhere to be seen. "hmmm, what's his problem?" Charlie shrugged and we walked outside to investigate, "What is it boy? What do you see?" He jumped around and barked again before sitting and looking into one spot in the woods, making me take a wild guess at what it was. Without saying anything I asked Slender the obvious question in my head, "Why are you freaking the dog out?" "That beast was following me in the woods, I don't understand how, but he won't leave me alone. So I teleported him out." I chuckled and Charlie looked at me like I had gone a bit crazy but I just waved my hand and motioned for her to follow me back inside, "Yes, but now he just wants to go back...he likes you." "Be quiet Orella." "He's your friend!" "No, he's not." I decided not to push the Tall One any further and I pulled something out from under my mattress, handing it to a surprised Charlie. "Where did you get this?" "A small art store in Winterport, it's where I get my journals." "Oh, how'd you know I like to draw?" "I saw you drawing on yourself with pen earlier so it was just an assumption, I'm glad I was right." She chuckled and opened the sketch pad so she could immerse herself in the world of fiction, meanwhile I began to write a new piece in my journal.

'Having Charlie around, even if it's only been a day so far, has made me realize how much I missed the company of another woman. It feels nice to have someone that understands, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy Slenders company. Speaking of which he doesn't seem to like or trust Charlie at all, in fact, he is practically breathing down my neck 24/7 when she's with me. I enjoy how much he cares about me but at the same time I wish he would try and understand how important having Charlie around is to me. But on a lighter note Bongo has also taken a liking to my dark friend, one that he doesn't like either but he deals with it, I'm going to make him hang around for dinner later on so I can try and clear the air.'

I was about to question Charlie on what she would like to eat tonight but she seemed to be engrossed in her drawing that I figured I'd better leave her alone, so I decided to go out and see if I could get something small like a few squirrels or a rabbit or two. I picked up my rifle and grabbed my hunting knife, I decided my machete was not needed for hunting, and I quietly opened the door and headed out, making sure Bongo went in so he didn't follow me out. As I walked past the beginning tree line of the woods I called out to Slender but to my surprise I didn't get a reply back, fine, I didn't need to talk to him any how. I walked along quietly, making sure to avoid stepping on twigs and making rustling noises, and began to hum. Like I've said before, I'm not the best singer, but my voice wasn't like the scrapping of nails on a chalkboard either, and no one was around to care anyway. As I hummed I noticed that the sound of birds chirping was decreased from a week or two ago, must be because they're flying south or hibernating or doing whatever birds do, none the less it was nice to hear their chirps in time with my humming. I didn't notice however that my humming had escalated to quiet singing and it was of my favorite song off of you tube, "...and I just need you too wake up, I'm gonna need you too save us...and take me hoooommeee...feel the madness taking over, while you lay in frozen sleep, and though my lifes now fading. Your still the promise I will keep...you'll always be...my sword my shield..." I let the last word resonate a bit before cutting it off as I felt a presence behind me and I whipped out my knife before turning around,

"Who the hell is-" I almost turned bright red as I saw the Tall One standing behind me with no expression, "Uhh when did you get here?" He smirked a bit as he answered, making me believe that my fears had come true, "Well I would have thought you would have noticed but I have been near you for about 5 minutes now..." "Oh..."

I rubbed my neck in embarrassment and turned back around, continuing on without a word for I knew he had heard me singing...and I really wish he hadn't. I heard nothing as he followed behind but I knew he was curious as to my reaction and my silence, "I heard you singing-" "Yes I know it probably sounded like nails on a chalkboard...I know." I tried to walk a bit faster but all of a sudden I felt a tentacle gently wrap around my midsection and pull me back a bit, but I still refused to look at him, "I was going to say that it was quite unlike you...I've never heard you say words with as much emotion." I blushed and tried to close my eyes but the way his voice sounded made me look up in surprise, it was the same deep as always, not too deep but just right, and soft. He sounded as if he was consoling a child...which would be amazing to see. "It sounded beautiful." I looked him straight where his eyes would be and smiled a bit, all the while my cheeks felt aflame, "T-thank you." He nodded, but then his demeanor changed and he hid his emotions back behind his wall and he placed me down, "Well, I will not hinder your hunting any longer. Stay safe young hunter." I blinked and he disappeared before I could figure out what had just happened, why did I feel so weird? I tried no to think about the feelings the rest of the time I was hunting and I managed to bag a rabbit and two squirrels...better than nothing I suppose. I began the walk back to the shack and by the time I got there I saw Charlie was already starting to make a fire where the pit area was, smart kid, and she was stacking some firewood.

"Hey, I was wondering whether or not you had become chow for the zombies." I heard a growling noise in my head but I ignored it as I walked over towards the brown haired girl, holding my catch in the air like a trophy, "Na, but I caught a few unlucky creatures for some well deserved food." She cheered a but and I threw a squirrel to Bongo before preparing the other two animals for cooking, all the while Charlie made disgusted faces and gagging noises as I skinned them. "Hey do you wanna eat or sit there and complain?" She held her hands up and I laughed, telling her to get my makeshift grill top from around the side of the shack, and I placed the skinned and ready meat onto it as she laid it on the fire. I sighed and sat back down, closing my eyes as the smell of burning wood and ash wafted into the air and gave the night a sort of homey feel to it. "I think I made the right choice." I opened my eyes and looked over to the other woman with a question in my eyes, "I meant about trusting you, I know now that you aren't going to hurt me." I nodded and placed my hunting knife on the ground beside me as I leaned back, "Yea, I'm glad you showed up. I was beginning to question my own sanity when it came to seeing people to be honest...it's been awhile since I've actually talked to another woman. It feels nice." She chuckled and nodded, understanding how I felt, and we laid back to enjoy the silence of the night before us.

(Later that night in a dream) I looked over as I saw Charlie standing in a field of grass, looking straight at me for no reason with a blank emotionless stare. One that made my skin crawl. I tried to move towards her but every time I did she seemed to move away, so I started to run but it had the same effect. Eventually she was so far away that now all she looked like was a small speck on the horizon, but suddenly the scene changed and I went zooming towards Charlies form, stopping only about 6 feet away from her. I was about to call out to her but then Slender appeared and advanced on the shorter girl, showing his razor sharp teeth and I cried out as I saw they were covered in blood. His tentacles shot out and constricted around her form and he hefted her into the air, grinning darkly at the look of utter fear in her eyes, and before I knew what was happening he took her head in his hands and twisted. "Stoppp!" I closed my eyes so tight that I thought they would burst and when I opened them again I was sitting up in my bed, the horrific scene gone from my vision but it still lingered in my thoughts.

I was shaking from the fear I had just endured and I was relieved to see that Charlie was still sleeping, Bongo beside her, and I placed my shoes on and tiptoed out of the house. I needed to find Slender.

**What will happen when Orella seeks out her dark protector in the dead of night? Lets find out when the next chapter is written! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Misplaced Fear

_**Misplaced Fear**_

**These dreams have been pushing our character too far, now she wants to console in Slender, but will it turn out as she expects? I do not own the Tall One. ;)**

I shivered a bit as the coldness of the night got to me through the hoodie I was wearing and I pulled it closer too me, determined to find Slender and try and put a stop to my nightmares. They were constant and a bother, they plagued me to the point where sometimes I didn't want to go to sleep...or even close my eyes. They always seemed to have events that have already occurred or people I have met in them, but some of my earlier ones had Slender in them before I had even seen him, was it a coincidence or was it his doing? Surely he wasn't making me have these bad dreams, he wouldn't do something like that to me, ever. I looked around as I walked down the slightly foggy and silent road, I knew where Slender usually was at this time of night so it shouldn't be too hard to find him, either that or he would find me. I felt chills go up my spine as I heard the sound of my shoes hitting the pavement echo in the night, who knew it could be so eery, so quiet. I turned as I heard the far off moaning of the dead and I tried to ignore it as I came up to a side path that led into the wood, I took out my flashlight as I went into the forest and I made sure to keep alert and ready for anything, I may have been immune to the infection but that didn't mean I couldn't be eaten alive.

"Ahhh!" I turned as I heard a slight whisper of a voice, I was sure it was there but I saw nothing. "Slender if your doing this then stop it, I need to talk to you." No reply was heard but I felt the wind whip my hair around my face lightly, I took a deep shaky breath and just continued on, trying to ignore the feeling of fear that crept into my heart. It made me uneasy and when I heard that whispery voice again my pace quickened, my fear pushing me a bit too far, and withing a few minuted I was running through the forest with wide eyes, keeping my flashlight pointed as steadily as I could.

I barely blinked as trees whipped past me and I kept my mind focused and steady so I could just get out of here, now I had forgotten what I had been out here for. But just as I was about to make a turn something wrapped around my leg and pulled me to the ground, dragging me through the leaves and lifting me into the air with ease. I whimpered as I looked around and I screamed as I saw Slender, but he must not have known it was me for his mouth was grinning twistedly and his teeth were elongated and he clamped down onto my arm, not hard enough to rip it off but it hurt pretty damned bad, and when he pulled back his mouth was covered with fresh blood. "Let go! Let me go now!" My screeching must have done something for he immediately dropped me head first onto the chilly leaf covered ground, stepping back a bit and his grin disappeared. "...Ella?" I said nothing as I backed away whimpering like a small child and before he could reach out to me I scrambled up and ran.

"Orella stop!" I didn't slow my running as I got back onto the road, holding my arm and looking around sporadically for danger while pushing myself to go as fast as possible. My mind only had two things on it, running fast, and I panted heavily as my lungs screamed at me, they were being pushed to their limits. I don't know how long I ran but by the time the house was in sight I saw Charlie standing out in front of the door, a few lanterns lit in the house, "Charlie get inside!" She looked confused but opened the door and waited for me to get inside before slamming it shut, "Orella what happened? Where did you go?" I didn't answer as I walked a few steps into another room and collapsed on the ground, partly from exhaustion and partly from shock.

"What happened what's wrong?!" She held me up and handed looked over me as tears flowed from my eyes and I looked around wildly, I was about to answer but all of a sudden Slender popped up in the front room sounding distressed. "Orella!" I saw Charlie get up in front of me and I scooted farther away from him, not knowing why but just following my mind and body's reaction. "Get away from her! What did you do?" He said nothing as he turned towards me and again I whimpered, "I did nothing!" She knew he was lying but she wasn't letting him near me, "Get out. Now. She is obviously terrified of something, now's not the time to push her." He growled dangerously and a few of his tentacles appeared from his back, I screamed. "Look just leave!" He looked at me one last time before disappearing quickly, Charlie came back over to me with a lantern, trying to get an answer out of me. "Did he try and hurt you or something? What happened-oh my god what happened to your arm?!" "Jus-Just an a-accident..." "What was?" But I couldn't say anymore for my brain had locked up from the shock and I just got up and laid in my bed without saying a word. Charlie didn't look at me as she cleaned up my arm and wrapped it, then she went and sat beside me.

I knew Charlie wanted to do something but I just ignored her questions and eventually she laid back down and went to sleep. I didn't.

(Next day)

I looked over at Charlie as she began too stir, I had dressed earlier and now I was going out to gather wood, better now than never. I moved stonily as the events of last night were fresh in my mind, what had made Slender act like that and why did I respond horribly? Of course anyone would flip shit if they were faced with death but it was like paranoia clouded all my thoughts and I was far from coherent, even seeing him set me off last night...I didn't like it. So many things have been going downhill lately, my dreams, my bond with the Tall One, and my connection to my sanity, it was all happening in a way that I couldn't change it. I wanted to see him because I knew that he thought I was afraid, but I wasn't, the way I acted like last night wasn't me...I didn't have control. I know it may have had a toll on our communication but I had to know where he was, "Slender?...Hey, can we talk about last night?" I heard no reply and that worried me, he always had something to say whether it be one word or a whole paragraph, he was never this quiet unless he was ultra pissed or he was in one of his emotion blocking holes. "Slender please...I'm sorry about what happened and I need to talk to you about it..." But there was nothing. I felt my heart clench a bit painfully and I let angry tears spring to my eyes, who did he think he was? Just ignoring me when I was trying to make an effort to communicate, he was such an ass.

I let all thoughts of trying to reach him leave my mind and I went about collecting all the wood I could for today, lifting an armful and walking the few yards back over to the back of the shack before going back and getting more. I continued this trail, getting wood and dropping it off then gathering more, before it felt like my arms were going to dissolve into nothing. I hadn't noticed Charlie watching from the window but I wasn't surprised when she came out with something for me to eat and some water, "Hey, take a break. You've been at this for like, two hours." I stared at her as she took the wood from my hands and traded the food off too me, then she grabbed two chairs from the side of the house and sat them next to each other, motioning for me to sit down. "We need to talk, I know I'm not the closest person too you but...what happened last night?" I looked at the ground for awhile, clenching and unclenching my fists a bit before walking over to the chair and promptly sitting down.

Another stretch of silence passed and by the time I finally spoke up it felt as if we had been sitting there for almost an hour, "I...had a nightmare...and it had you and Slender in it. I had been having nightmares about the same stuff lately so I wanted to see if he had any advice for me, so I went to look for him." "Are you crazy? Out by yourself and looking for that monst-" "He's not a monster!" She leaned back a bit at the fierceness of my tone and I looked back to the ground, "He...he's not..." She nodded and I waited another minute before continuing. "I walked along the road for a bit before veering off into the woods, I had a flashlight and a knife with me so I wasn't too worried, but I started to hear these whispering voices behind me and in my head. I tried to ignore them but they got to me and I just started running away like an idiot, hoping that they would leave me alone." She had leaned forward a bit more and was looking at me intently, I glanced over and tried not to snap at her for staring...I would stare to if I was hearing this. "I don't know how long I ran but when I stopped I was grabbed by something and I freaked out, but then I realized it was Slender. But he must not have known it was me...and he must have been hunting...it was just an accident, it was mostly my fault." "What Orella? What was an accident?" "...He had me with his tentacles, and he bit me." She had a look of horror on her face when she realized what had happened to my arm, "He's like a wolf Orella, they may seem like you can trust them but inside...their feral. Wild." I shook my head as she kept explaining about how this wasn't surprising and that I should have known better but I didn't pay much attention, I kept looking at my wrapped arm, thinking that what had happened wasn't real. I finally snapped back to attention when she grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit, "You need to leave with me, we can just leave here and take what we can. He's going to end up killing you Orella." I stood angrily and looked at her in disbelief, "How can you say that? He's never done anything dangerous towards me and it was my fault what happened last night, not his!" "Then how can you explain me seeing you cower in fear and in tears when he appeared? You looked as if the sight of him was going to hurt you!" "It...I wasn't in the right state of mind...that's all." She shook her head and gave me a sarcastic chuckle of disbelief, "How can you sit there and say that?" I said nothing and she called Bongo to her, probably going for a walk to cool down, "Don't come looking for me when I'm right..." I watched her walk away soberly and I kicked a chair over angrily, why couldn't anyone understand? And since my dark friend was deciding to be an ass he wouldn't even talk to me about it...I just wanted to get rid of this underlying fear, I wanted it to go away.

(That night) Dinner that night had been anything but relaxed, ever since Charlie had gotten back from her walk we hadn't spoken. When I had changed the dressing on my wound she looked over at me with what looked like grief, I knew she didn't want me to get hurt but I wasn't going to leave my home...I wasn't going to leave him. I chewed on my food slowly, not really tasting it, and I looked out into the woods. I wanted him to be there but I saw nothing...felt nothing. Without his familiar presence I felt like half of me was gone, it didn't feel normal and I didn't like it, it was wrong. After my plate was partially finished I placed it near Bongo so he could eat the scraps and lick it as much as he pleased, I didn't feel so hungry now.

Charlie didn't look at me as I took up my journal and walked a bit away and sat under a lone tree, I was only a few yards from the house but it felt like I was much farther away. I opened it to a page where I had begun to write and I had scribbled out the page, so I started anew on the next page. Making sure ti date it first I began to write hastily, 'He's gone and I don't know if it's temporary or for good...I'm hoping it's not the latter. Life doesn't seem normal without him around believe it or not, he may be a bit rash sometimes but that only makes him...like me, us, humans. He's not the monster and killer everyone makes him to be he's only doing what instinct tells him, it's his purpose and I don't care for him any less because of it. Sure I don't agree with it but I'm not going to make him stop what instinct tells him because I don't like it. Last night scared me...and it made me afraid to see him, but I know he didn't know. Charlie disagrees and she says she doesn't want to stick around to see my end but I really don't want our time to end, having another human around is comforting. And as far as what I'm going to do about these nightmares and the upcoming winter...well...I'll just have to plan it as I go and hope for the best.'

I closed the small book silently and looked over to see Charlie leaning against the shack, probably not wanting to go in without me. I smiled slightly and stood, walking over to her and nodding as we both headed inside. We still didn't speak as we got ready for bed but the air around us was not tense anymore, "Hey Charlie?" She looked over with a questioning glance, "I...I'm sorry. I know you were just making sure I wasn't doing anything completely stupid, and I appreciate that. But I can't leave...I can't just leave him, it would feel wrong." She smiled softly and nodded in understanding, "I know, I see that. I just don't want one of the first nice other humans I met to be killed from stupidity...but if you trust him then I'll agree with it." I felt my spirits rise a bit as the feud with my friend ended and for the first time in a few weeks I was able to go to sleep, unafraid of what I might see in my dreams that night.

**Dun dun duhhhhhh! How could this be? The Slender man is gone?! Nah he'll prob be back but we'll only know for sure when the next chapter is done ;) Please review for me so I know how I did. And this song goes killer with this fic in general, just reminds me of it. **

** watch?v=FniKuIxQ8ig&list=FLG9CaXXxOrIqFPmVCjNb1Kg.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dead and the Lost

_**The Dead and the Lost**_

**These chapters just keep getting more and more intense, they even give me chills when I write them. Oh and I may go from diff PoVs sometimes but prob not very often, just a heads up. Well enough of me talking, here's Chapter 13. Don't own Slender.**

Ewww, what was licking my face? I sat up quickly as I felt a wet slobbery tongue lick my face repeatedly and then I was being suffocated by fur. "Bongo you big oaf! Get off of me!" I heard Charlie snort and laugh as she saw her shepard try and sit on my face, it wasn't very pleasant. "Just get this damn beast off of me please." She whistled and he used my chest as a launching pad as he jumped off of me and onto the floor, trotting over to Charlie with his tongue lolling out happily. I sighed and rubbed my face trying to get all the slobber off, "So you ready for today?" I looked over at Charlie, trying to seem a bit cheerful but it didn't reach my eyes. She shrugged a bit nonchalantly, "I suppose, when do you want to leave?" I ignored the fact that she changed the subject purposefully and I looked at my watch, "Well it's about 8:30 now so we can leave in about and hour or so, sound good?" She nodded and we went about getting dressed before grabbing a small breakfast from what food I had left besides stored deer meat.

We headed outside to take a quick wash before we headed out, no use in smelling like gross on our last day, even if we are heading into town. As we walked down towards the creek I looked over to Charlie, she had her head down and she seemed to be deep in thought, probably about where she was going from here. "Hey, you alright?" She looked up and half smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I nodded and let her go back to her thoughts, but I glanced over as she asked me a question, "...Have you spoken to him?" I knew who she meant even thought she didn't say his name, it wasn't hard to guess considering we did not know any other males around, "No, I haven't even felt his presence since that night...it's troubling." And lonely, but I didn't key her in on that, I didn't want to let her on to how down this situation has gotten me. I sighed as I let my feet soak in the water as I threw off my clothes and I stepped in slowly, shivering at the bit of chilliness the water sent through my body.

I quickly walked a bit further in and gave a squeal of surprise as I was pushed in from behind and as I came back out of the water I saw Charlie a few feet away laughing. "Oh ha ha, very funny shorty." She rolled her eyes and dunked her head under the water so she could wash her hair, I let her wash her hair first, I just felt like leaning back and relaxing for a few. The water really felt nice once you got used to it but for some reason I kept feeling a weird breeze, "Hey Charlie, you feel that?" "Uh, feel what?" I looked at her for a moment on confusion but then I just knocked it off as some mind game, whatever it was it had stopped anyway. I focused on getting my hair and body washed then we hopped out, got dressed, and headed back to the cabin to prepare for the trip. I didn't know how long it might take me so I made sure to pack what food that would go bad that I had left, didn't want to waste it, and I loaded it up in the car. We still had about 15 minutes so we went back inside for the last time together, while Charlie was gathering what things she had I grabbed a few pencils, a sharpener, and eraser, and the sketchbook from under my bed. I turned to my friend as she sat back up and I handed the items to her in an extra back pack I had, "Here, you can have these. You'll probably use them more than I do." She looked in to see the drawing supplies and smiled, "Thanks Ella, I don't know what to say..." "You don't have to say anything, now lets get going before it gets to late." She nodded and whistled to Bongo as she headed out and into the car, ready to drive into the unknown territory of the dead, but I didn't head over just yet. "Hey, I'll be right over, I just forgot something out back." I ran inside and grabbed a piece of paper from my journal and wrote a note, 'Have gone out to a bigger town past Winterport, should be back by tonight...I hope you see this.' I took a piece of tape and I taped it to the back of the shack before jogging over to the car.

(On the road) I considered us lucky for being able to drive down this road without coming up to a blockade of some sort, but getting through Winterport was another story. As we pulled up to the town I heard Bongo whine, "Yeah, it scares me too buddy..." I tried not to look around as I drove slowly around parked cars and what not, trying not to make too much of a ruckus so we weren't mobbed by dead. I noticed that there was a restaurant type building a bit farther up and I saw the door to the storage freezer, the memory made me shiver and I tried not to look around anymore for fear that I would see the other building where...yeah. "Hey look! There's the exit!" I turned my view a bit and saw she was right, I had never been fully through this town so I didn't really know where it let out, but as soon as she pointed it out I sped towards it and breathed a sigh of relief as we left it behind. "Why are you so relieved?" "I just don't like being stuck in small towns...that's all." She seemed to want to question further but let it go as we sped down the deserted road. After we had been driving for what seemed like half an hour I finally saw a sign that said we were close to a place called Hartstown, about 3 miles. "So...do you want me to drop ya off before or after I gather stuff?" "I mean...I want to help you so you can always drop me off after wards if it's not too late." "Where do you think you'll stay?" I glanced over to see her shrug and I became a bit worried, would she be looking for shelter all night? And near a larger town seemed quite dangerous if you ask me.

We drove on until we pulled up to what seemed to be a small outlet looking place, some stores here and there and it seemed to be a place you did not want to go into alone. Most the passages to the larger stores were kind of blocked off with other cars but I managed to see a few stores off to my left that were fairly open, and they seemed like they may have had some supplies in them. "Alright, looks like were headed over to that depot store first, do you have the machete with you?" She grinned and held up her blade, looking ready for some action, and as I parked the car and grabbed my duffel bag I did the same, "Let's hit it." We hopped out and stayed low to the ground, we had left Bongo in the car so he didn't get lost or made us found, and I saw the front door was slightly ajar. "Ok let's get in and get out, it's only about 10:45 so we'll have plenty of daylight to come." She nodded firmly and we slipped in, seeing shopping carts everywhere in disarray, some lights busted out, and some of the walling was smashed. I pulled out my flashlight and handed one to Charlie since it wasn't too brightly lit in the store, "I'm gonna head over to the garden supplies and you head over to the clothes, but be careful." We split up and I walked silently down the isle towards the gardening tools, it was so eerily quiet in stores than when I used to come in here with my family. A lot of things had been knocked off the shelves and about half of the tools had been taken, but I saw what I needed was still there. I began to put some smaller shovels in the duffel bag along with a hose and a bucket or two, I also managed to snag a weed whacker and a few batteries. I hadn't heard from Charlie yet so I decided to keep looking around for anything useful like a few walkie talkies or some netting, but all of a sudden I heard a commotion over near the clothes section. "Shit Charlie!" I whispered harshly to myself and started to jog over, leaving my bag near the fishing supplies to come back to. As I neared the Isles I saw she had taken down two dead and was just finishing off a third, "What the hell happened?" She grunted as she pulled out her machete and turned towards me with a disgusted look, "I wanted to go to the bathroom but as soon as I opened the door I saw these perverts in there!" I tried to hold back a chuckle as she had on her dead serious face and I changed the subject now seeing that she was okay, "So what did you manage to find?" "I got a few winter jackets and some sweaters...some pants...a few shirts and long sleeves...ooo and I found some winter boots!" I rolled my eyes as she held up two pairs, one for me and one for herself, "Aren't they fantastic?! The dark blue ones are mine and the grey ones are yours." I smiled as she stuffed them back in the bag and I motioned for her to follow me back to where mine was, "Oh wait, I saw an isle back that way with walkie talkies and stuff, wanna check it out?" I waved my hand and told her to grab a few pairs and I would load the bags in the car, I watched as she jogged off then I turned, grabbed the other duffel, and headed out to place them in the car.

(A bit later in the day) We had been gathering supplies for at least 4 hours and it was nearing 3:50 p.m. So I wanted to finish up in the next half hour or so. We had been able to get in a few small grocery stores and collect some canned foods that were still there, they weren't expired yet, and I was able to get more seal tight jars for storing meat. I was currently eating a piece of deer jerky and watching Bongo sit and beg for a piece of Charlies, he had already eaten a bowl of dog food we had found and Charlie even managed to get a few cans of dog food that were there. "Did you get what you need Charlie?" "Yeah, I appreciate you helping me out and all. I probably wouldn't have made it out here without your help." I chewed slowly and contemplatively before I place my water back in the car and walked a bit closer towards her, "You know...you don't have to go out by yourself. You could always stay with me, and we could look for your parents before winter starts. It would be a lot safer."

She looked at me with what seemed to be disbelief and uncertainty, "I appreciate the offer but I don't know if I could wait that long I mean...I just want to make sure they're OK...or even alive." "But we can do that, I have a car now and it'd be much faster than trekking all the way to who knows where with the dead lurking around." "I-I don't know...I'll have to think about it ok." I nodded and let it go, just feeling a bit better now that the idea was in her head, hopefully she would make the right decision. "Well, let's head off to the last place then before it gets too late alright?" She said nothing and both hopped into the car and I drove over to a place called Planet Studios, "What's this?" "I don't know but maybe it has something in it that we can use, It even has two stories and a rooftop. She rolled her eyes and we made our way to the front, I growled as I saw there was a lock on the door but the windows had been busted out. Instead of making a bigger fuss about it we just carefully climbed in and landed on the carpeted floor silently, "Wooow, would you look at that..." It was the biggest comic book store I had ever seen, sure some of it was trashed but it was actually in better condition than most of the places we had been too today. "Well it may not be totally useful stuff but we might as well check it out right-" But I saw Charlie had already run up the stairs to the second floor, I shook my head and began to go through all the small and large comic books they had lined up on shelves. "Pfft, like anyone wants to read a comic about the freakin aquaman..." I picked up a few Transformers and Batman comic novels and I decided to head up to where Charlie was to see what she was up to, but when I got up there I saw that she was looking out the window in horror. "Charlie what's wron-" "Ella they're coming here fast! We need to get up to the roof!" I looked out the window to see a large mob of dead heading our way, teeth gnashing and their moans of hunger echoing in the air. I don't think they knew we were here but the moment they passed by the broken and half hanging doors they were bound to smell us and come in, "Alright well, don't worry about Bongo he's staying down and the cars a bit ways over. Let's get up to the roof." She nodded and we made our way over to the side door that said 'Staff Only'.

I tried to turn the handle but it was locked and the door wouldn't budge, "Shit! We need to get this opened!" We looked at each other for a moment before looking around for something to use as a battering ram, I was about to give up but then I saw a ladder in the corner. "Hurry Charlie, over here!" She scrambled over as she heard the dead moaning downstairs, some of them had already found their way in. We picked up the ladder and backed up in front of the door, "On three, One...Two...Three!" We charged forward and smashed into the door, it didn't give but I perked as I heard a splintering noise, "One more time!" I saw the dead climbing the stairs eagerly, "One...Two...Three!" We charged forward again and this time the door smashed open and splinters flew through the air. "Go!"

We threw the ladder at the large mob of dead headed towards of and ran through the door, looking around and spotting the staircase that led to the roof. "C'mon!" I grabbed a hold of Charlies arm and pulled her up the stairs, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as I found the door was open. "Ok just lock the door so they can't come through." "I can't the locks broken!" I tried to make it stay shut but it wasn't going to happen, "Shit...Shit shit shit! I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have taken you I'm sorry!" She was about to say something but then the dead started to pour through the rooftop door, "I'll hold them back!" I started to cut into the dead, making sure to stay a safe distance away but not letting them around. "Ella I found a ladder down!" I turned in surprise to call back but I was tackled to the ground by a large zombie. "Ugh get off!" I tried to push him away as his teeth snapped about an inch away from my face, he dug his nails into my arm and raked a large cut down my forearm. "Fuck!" I continued to struggle only to receive another few cuts on my face and he caught me on my collar bone a few times, luckily Charlie had seen and ran over. She swung her machete and chopped his head clean off before helping me up, "C'mon! We have to get out of here!" I felt a bit dizzy but I nodded and followed her to the roof edge, "You go first." Charlie looked at me worriedly for a moment before nodding and shakily descending down the rusted fire escape ladder, all the while I was cutting down anything that was trying to get by. I started to back up as she called up to me that it was clear and I hurriedly got over the ledge and onto the shaky ladder, I felt my head spin more as I looked down...it was a pretty far drop. I descended down slowly all the while Charlie yelling encouragement but I had only gotten a few steps down when the ladder started to shake even more, I cried out and tried to grab the wall as the bolts came loose and I was flung backwards as the ladder fell off the wall.

The last thing I heard was the moaning of the dead and Charlie screaming my name...


	14. Chapter 14: A Good end to A Bad Day

_**A Good End To a bad Day**_

**Damn those zombies, they're just a bunch of shit tards. Time for the next chapter and it's a good one folks! I do not own the man of Slenderness.**

Everything hurt, my head, my arms, my legs, luckily it didn't hurt much too breath but that was just about it. I didn't know where I was, but I had a question going through my mind...how was I still alive? I had been thrown from a two story building off of a ladder, surely I couldn't have survived that and I don't think that Charlie had caught me. I tried opening my eyes but the moment I did I winced in pain as I was blinded by a bit of light, "Ughhh ow." I shut them again and moved a bit, I felt really hot and sweaty, did I have a fever? I groped around for something to cool myself off with and was relieved when I touched a bucket with ice water and a cloth, it was beside my bed like in my shack...was I in my shack? I tried to open my eyes again for just a moment and I saw that it was probably later in the afternoon, a bit of dim sunlight stilled came through the windows, but I didn't see Charlie anywhere. I noticed my arms start to shake as I held myself up and I let my body fall back onto the bed, I felt drained of energy and I just let the cool cloth rest on my forehead. Sighing at the relieving and cooling sensation.

I wasn't keeping track of how much time was passing but it felt like forever when the door finally opened and I heard footsteps come in followed by what sounded like animals nails clicking on the wooden floor. I then heard a bit of shuffling around followed by more footsteps stopping near the bed, making me groan a bit, "...C-Charlie? Is that you?" I heard a breath of relief and she seemed to kneel down to rinse out my cloth and place it back on my forehead, "Yeah, thank god your alright...well mostly. You have a fever and another nasty cut on your arm but it's not too bad." I nodded slightly and inclined my head towards her a bit, "How did we-" "You need to rest, I'm going to go get some more fire wood ok?" I said nothing as she blatantly avoided my question and I once again heard the door open and close, was this just a dream? Was I really dead? I was about to try and go back to sleep when all of a sudden I felt something...he was here.

He didn't have to make a sound for me to know he was in the room now, and I knew he might not speak to me at all but I was going to try. "Hey...where have you been?" He said nothing, but I felt him move a bit closer to my bed and something soft and feather light brushed against my forehead, making me sigh. "You feel warm...more so than usual..." "I know, probably sick or something..." The feather light touch disappeared and I felt him move back again, but I wasn't going to let him go so easily without having some explanations first. "Do you know how I survived that fall? I know I should be dead..." "I...yes you should be. But I was there to catch you...and I got your friend and car home as well safe and sound." I took the cloth off of my face so that I could look into his face without wavering, although the light made my eyes water a bit I didn't look away. "Why did you just leave like that? I was worried you know..." He sighed and seemed to look at the wall behind me with interest, "Do you really want to know why I left? As if it wasn't obvious enough?" I nodded and he reached over and firmly, but gently, held up my bandaged arm where he had bitten me, "Because I did this to you! I could have killed you Orella!" "But it wasn't your fault!" "Then whose was it?" "Mine!" He didn't say anything but he let my arm go as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, "I wanted to find you and I should have waited until the next day, I know you hunt at night but I left the shack anyway. Do you know how much it hurt me when you left?" "...why would it have hurt you?" "I...it just felt like the other part of me was gone..." I noticed that I was breathing a bit heavily and my fever was still consuming my body, I laid back down on the bed and grabbed the cloth trying to rinse it in the ice water. I was surprised however when two black tentacled took the cloth from me and took care of it, I was also moved back onto the bed a bit more and turned to the side for comfort.

I sighed in relief as the cloth was pressed to my face gently and I closed my eyes, not flinching as Slender was a mere few inches from my face, the scent of pine and a hint of something I couldn't pinpoint lingering in the air. "I hate to see you like this young hunter...I am sorry. If I hadn't been gone I could have come along and watched from afar in case of trouble." "S'okay, you saved me from falling so it makes up for most of it..." "Most? Well tomorrow when your feeling better you can tell me how to make up the other part." "Mmmhmm." Nothing else was said as we sat there together, enjoying the company of the other, but the silence was broken as Charlie opened the door and walked in, smirking at what she saw and Slender immediately straightened up. "Well...you should go so she can rest. Come back later tonight or something okay?" The Tall one said nothing as I heard him rumble a slight growl and leave, making Bongo whine a bit. "Here, drink and eat some then try to get some rest." I nodded mechanically and did as I was told before flopping back down tiredly and closing my eyes, knowing that tonight I would be able to sleep knowing that he wasn't going to be gone forever.

(About 2:30 next morning) I groaned lowly as my head felt like a ticking time bomb, my fever had gone up a bit and I had developed a headache. Luckily I knew it wasn't from infection but I had developed a small case of flu, probably from having a low immune system right now. I hadn't woken Charlie up for fear that she would panic, So I stumbled out of bed as best I could and took some nausea medicine and some advil, now all I could do was wait it out...easier said than done. I had already been to the outhouse I had made several times to throw up and only one time to go to the bathroom, I felt myself becoming more dehydrated so I guzzled down about half a gallon of water. I was about to get up for another cloth but all of a sudden I felt something cool yet slightly warm place one over my neck, "W-what are you doing?" "Keeping you from getting up, you don't have the energy for it Orella." I nodded and didn't speak again, the single action of it made me breath heavily, as if it was too much effort to do. "You're going to wake Charlie you know..." I still didn't open my eyes but I imagined him smirking like he usually did when I said somthing obvious, "Are you forgeting who I am young one? I do not think that I will wake your friend...she is a very heavy sleeper." I tried to smile but it didn't work out too well and I grimaced in pain as my stomach convulsed, "...Excuse me, move now!" I whispered to him harshly, he stepped aside a bit and watched as I ran out the door as quietly as I could and bolted into the outhouse, I wasn't really loud when it comes to vomiting but at this point there was nothing left to vomit up. I sat there spitting up nothing but some stomach acid then I dry heaved a bit before stopping, laying my head against the wall as all the energy left in me was gone.

"Go...away...Slender...I'm...fine..." The fact that it took me a few breaths to get that sentence out and my eyes weren't even open proved that to be wrong, I knew this was now anything but a small case this was a violent case of the flu...and now that I had again thrown up all the liquid I had ingested it was a dangerous one. "Orella are you alright?" "Go away..." I hated" it when people were around to see me weak and sick, especially if I was throwing up, I heard him growl in frustration, "You are amazingly stubborn even when your sick...it annoys me deeply." I smiled a bit and tried to get up but it wasn't going to happen, so I just laid agaisnt the wall, my head rolling over tiredly and my eyes shut slowly.

"Orella, answer me." I didn't have the breath to answer him so I nudged the door open with my foot so I could see his form standing taller than the doorway, "What is wrong Orella? Are you getting worse?" I only whimpered a bit and he didn't hesitate to scoop me up with his slithering appendages, being oh so gentle so I did not become sick once more. "What I going to do with you young hunter..." I said nothing but I sighed as my body was come over with a cooling sensation, relieving me from the heat of my fever and making me feel a bit better, "I assume that you do not feel as heated now hmm?" "...no." it was a bit above a whisper but he smiled none the less and teleported us directly to the shack where he placed me down and handed me a few waters, and he made sure I drank at least two.

After about half an hour of me sitting and resting a bit more I looked over to my new battery watch and saw it read 4:00 a.m., I groaned and turned over but to my surprise I saw Slender silently sitting on my bed in front of me. Back facing me and not saying a word, I did feel a bit stronger since I had fluid in me now and the medicine kicked in so I decided to try something risky. I moved my body over until I was right by his side, although I was laying down, and I rested my head on his lap. He immediately stiffened at the contact and I felt my own breath still as I waited for a reaction, it felt like hours before either of us moved. I was about to move away but I was stopped by his voice, "Don't move, I am just not used to...contact...with other beings. Except violently." I felt my heart flop in my chest and I closed my eyes as I rested on his lap, feeling more comfortable than I had in the past few days. But what really shocked me was when I felt his hand move over my hair softly and rest on my back, giving me a feeling of security that had left when he did, "...Hey Slender.." "Yes young one?" "...Why

didn't you kill me that day?" "...I don't know why, something just stopped me." "...Are we friends?" "Of course." "Will you leave again?" This time there wasn't a response and I felt my heart skip a beat, why wouldn't the answer to that be an immediate no? Did he want to leave again? I waited patiently, although I had a death grip on the material of his suit pants, but he nor I seemed to notice as the silence hung in the air like a suspended weight. He finally answered though just as I thought I was going to go insane, "...no. I am sorry I left when I did...we should have talked about it." And almost mindlessly his hand moved to my still bandaged arm where he bit me and he held it gently, "I felt ashamed of what I did so I left, I felt it was the best choice at the time but I now know it was wrong. I care for you too much too leave again."

My cheeks flared up at his confession and I said nothing but I moved a bit closer to him as I felt a sense of peace fill the air, a sense of completeness. I wanted to confess the same but I didn't know if it was the right time, nor was I certain about my feelings, though I thought I felt something...new...growing between us. A bond that could transcend barriers that were thought to be impassible, and it would last a lifetime. But I was going ahead too far so instead I pulled myself back to the present and focused on the here and now, "Well, I'm glad. It didn't feel normal without my dark protector around." He chuckled and sighed lightly, stroking my hair and sending that cooling feeling through my body again to control my temperature, he may not have been able to heal my sickness but he could definitely alleviate it. I yawned loudly and I heard him chuckle again in amusement, "Now go to sleep, all will be well when you awaken." "Ok, but first I want to know how you managed to get all my stuff back here." "That is for me to know and you to try and find out, good luck." I grunted in acknowledgment before letting my eyes close and I drifted into the realm of sleep.

**This Chapter was very fluffy at the end was it not? I felt like it was time for some but not overly fluffy, just a bit. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next one!**


	15. Chapter 15: Getting on Track

**_Getting on Track_**

**Well no big comments on this one I suppose, but I thank all that have reviewed so far and that have Favorited or followed. You keep me writing! I own no rights to Slender.**

'Well I will admit that he was right, I do feel better today. I don't know if it's on account that I kept taking medicine or that he stayed with me so I could sleep...either way it works. My fever is barely here and all the aches have disappeared except for my headache, I can't wait to be up and moving again, especially with Halloween being just a week away. I wonder if Charlie and Slender will do anything to celebrate with me? Oh yea, Charlie has decided to stay, she's such a good person...even if she and Slender don't get along all too well.' I was about to continue in my journal when I saw Charlie come back in from hunting with Bongo, "Hey, how'd it go?" "Well...we caught a bunny." I laughed and shook my head as I closed my journal and put it under my bed along with the pencil, "Now that's something. Hey could you hand me a few advil and a drink? My head is killing me." She nodded and tossed me the bottle and got some of the cleaned creek water in a Styrofoam cup for me, I took it gratefully and popped three pills before downing the cup thirstily.

She eyed me for a moment before placing her weapons down and sitting in a chair quietly, meanwhile Bongo took it upon himself to jump onto my bed and lay directly in the middle, making me shoot him a dirty glare. I noticed that Charlie was staring at me again so I stared questioningly back, "What?" "Oh nothing...he seemed really worried last night.." "Who, Bongo?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, "No dummy, your dark creeper. He practically tore my face off when we got back to the shack because of the state you were in, then I yelled at him for leaving and being stupid. Then he left." "How did he get all the stuff back here?" "He took you while I took the car back, he wouldn't let me near you for a few until I explained that I needed to help you."

I looked down at my hands for a moment and grimaced at the way I must've looked, I already had a scar on my jawline from the meat locker incident and I had bandaging on both my arms and chest now. "Yeah, sorry that happened I should have known not to stay out that long anyways." "It's alright, we're both alive and that's all that matters...but back to your creeper." I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "He seems pretty close to you huh? I mean, after I had him leave the second time he was back that morning with you-" "You were awake?!" She grinned evilly and nodded, "Ohh yeah, the whole time baby. But don't interrupt. He's always so gentle with you, it's unlike his character in every way...is there something going on between you two?" My face instantly reddened and I stammered repeatedly, searching for the words that wouldn't pop up in my mind, "What?! N-no no no no no no, of course not! W-w-w-why would you think something like that?!" She held up her hands and chuckled a bit, looking at me like she didn't believe a word I said, "Hey calm down, it was just a question. And by the way you got worked up over it I'd say there's something."

"There's not!" And again to my frustration she chuckled and waved her hand in my direction, "Alright alright I believe you..." "Whatever..." I stayed in a arm crossed position for about a minute and continued to glare out the window until a familiar voice popped into my head, "She is quite the pest, why can I not take care of her?" "Because that's wrong, and as much as we get frustrated at each other sometimes, she's still a friend." Charlie must have noticed that I uncrossed my arms and I had a faint smile on my face for she crossed her legs and raised a brow, "You talking to your creeper?" I turned and the smile left my face as I narrowed my eye, "Shut up shorty, go live in a hobbit hole." She just stuck her tongue out and got up to make some food while I laid back down and turned towards the wall. "May I kill her now?" "No." "Very well...have it your way..."

(Later that day) "Pleaseee do Halloween stuff with meeee." "No Orella. That's final." "But why won't you give it a chance?" "Because it's ridiculous and repulsive that's why." I crossed my arms and grumbled as I turned away from Slender, I heard Charlie chuckle from the other side of the shack as she looked up from a drawing, probably wanted to watch us fight. I continued to ignore him as he stood there and I could feel the tension building up, he had a short temper sometimes, "Why must you be so stubborn child?!" "I just thought that maybe for once we could focus on something other than death, sorry I asked for too much!" I felt my emotions get the better of me right now, sure it wasn't so bad but Halloween was my favorite holiday pretty much and I never missed celebrating it with my family...and now I was going to break that tradition. Charlie stopped her mild laughter and must have gone back to her drawing, trying to ignore the tense feelings in the room to no avail, "...Orella please turn around." "No, I want to be alone right now so I can eat something and rest some more...I need to be in better condition so I can hunt tomorrow." He said nothing and I heard Charlie move a bit and all of a sudden she was on my bed, "He's gone, so we can talk now." "Again?" "Yes, you definitely need it. Then you can go outside for a bit." I sighed reluctantly and nodded as I uncrossed my arms and turned towards my younger friend, not too eager to talk things over at this point. "I guess you could say that Halloween has just been a big part of my childhood, my family was always did a haunted house every year and I was always a part of it. I just wanted to do something to celebrate so I didn't break away from the tradition...I don't want to lose the memories...not all of them." I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my friend smiling sweetly, "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll try and do something with you too celebrate." "Really?" "Yeah, it's what friends do right?" I felt my mouth turn into a smile and I chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yeah...it's what friends do...I just wish he would open up a bit more and try to do something too..." I heard Charlie sigh and she walked over to the wall to lean against it, "Why do you insist on trying to act like he's a regular human? You can't change him into something he's not Orella." "Just because everyone says your something doesn't mean you have to act like it, like I've said before. He's not a monster." "I'm not saying he's a monster but your trying to fit him into a type of world where he doesn't belong...sometimes it just doesn't work out." I knew what she was saying and she was mostly right, but it didn't mean it couldn't happen. If I would be willing to try than I know that he would too, it just takes a bit of convincing on my part.

Shrugging off the heavy stuff I decided to ask her about something we haven't talked about since we left for supplies, "So, are you actually staying?" "I guess, I don't think that I could make it on my own right now and with winter coming up I'd be as good as dead. Besides, I can't just leave you when you were all beaten to hell and back." I smirked and nodded while petting Bongo softly, making him lick my face and his tail beat against the bed quietly, "Well...I'm glad then." She nodded back and opened the door before turning slightly towards me, a now sobered look on her face that made me confused, "I'm just gonna check around for any dead, just a small perimeter check." "Ok be-" But she shut the door before I could get the words out of my mouth, well I had no idea what made her act so strange all of a sudden but it was best not to pry right now. I decided that I was tired of resting so I threw on a new shirt and pants before pulling on my boots and heading out to the creek to wash up a bit and do some laundry, I made sure to grab the dirty clothes in a bag. "Stay Bongo." He just rolled over and continued to lounge on my bed with a sigh, making me laugh and roll my eyes before grabbing a weapon and heading outside. I breathed in deeply as the fresh air took away that cramped feeling I had, it felt nice to be outside again and I knew that soon we would be stuck inside most of the time. As I walked down to the creek I found a few dead lumbering around the edge of the tree line, more so than usual. It concerned me a bit because I had noticed that there had been an increase in zombies over the past week, I hoped they weren't migrating of some sort. If the numbers continued to increase than it would probably force Charlie and I to move to a different area, somewhere safer.

I continued on with these thoughts as I stripped down and waded into the water, carrying the shampoo and conditioner with me so I could hurry this up. I set them down on the large rock and dunked my head under to get my hair wet but all of a sudden I felt something grab my leg. I screeched and tried too move away as fast as I could, scrabbling onto a rock as the hand was still on my leg, and as I pulled up I saw it was one of the dead. I panicked because I didn't have anything near me and it's teeth tried to take a bite from my leg. Luckily there were a few branched to my left and I grabbed one, jamming it into its eye socket and pushing it away. It went still after I hit it a few more times and I pushed it over down past my spot so the current would carry it away, I still didn't trust the water enough to get in now so I just quickly grabbed my wash supplies and splashed over to the bank before getting redressed and walking quickly back to camp.

Charlie was just getting back as I walked up to the shack and she got a look of concern on her face when she saw the fear etched on mine, "Are you okay? What happened?" I put the hair products down against the shack and rubbed my face with my hands, "I went to go take a freakin bath and there was some nasty zombie in the water, it grabbed my leg as I was wetting my hair and I flipped out. I'm fine though." She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, probably happy I didn't get myself hurt again...I was too danger prone. "Well then from now on we shouldn't go there alone." "Agreed." We decided to start some dinner so while Charlie went to grab the food I went to grab some firewood from the pile, but just as I was about too walk back over to the fire pit I was stopped by a tentacle spinning me around, "Hey whadya do that for?" "I am tired of you ignoring me whenever we have ,an argument, your not a small child." I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to shoot back a retort, but then I heard Charlies words ring in my head, 'You can't just act like he's a regular human, it doesn't work out.' I sighed and nodded up at him, "You're right, and I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me too get angry at you just because you didn't want to do something." I turned back around and started to walk back to the shack, thinking about how nice the sky looked as the sun set, turning the clouds into a mass of white, red, pink, and orange colors. I glanced to my side as I saw him walking beside me now and I smirked, "I am...surprised that you said that. Are you upset?" "No, why would I be?" "I...I don't know...would you like some help?" "It's alright, I can carry it-" But of course just as I said this a spider crawled out from a piece of wood and onto my arm, making me freeze in fear. Now I wasn't deathly afraid of spiders but I didn't want them on me either, "Slender...Slender please get this off of me please." He got a teasing tone to his voice and he smirked as he eyed the medium sized spider, "Hmmmm, should I?" "Yes!" "I suppose...will you allow me to help you?" "Yes yes! Just get it off!" He sighed in amusement and I watched as he brought his hand over to my arm and flicked the offending arachnid off and into the grass, making me relax and breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh my shit thank you." He simply nodded and took the wood from me with a tentacle while another hovered near me, since he wanted to play that way I decided to do a little meddling myself.

I lightly but firmly took hold of his tentacle and held onto it as we walked back, making him stop and I looked over with an innocent look, "Why did you stop walking?" He must have caught onto what I was doing and he merely 'hmmed' before looking forward and walking once more, but he flipped the tables on me when he actually wrapped the tentacle end a bit more around my hand, making a light blush creep onto my cheeks. Nothing was said as I saw the cabin and Charlie was just walking around the corner, and as I suspected his tentacle removed itself from my grasp quickly, he then handed me the firewood but he continued to walk with me. Bongo barked and trotted right past me and sat in front of Slender as I placed the wood in the small pit, making me laugh as they just stared at each other. "Why does this beast insist on pestering me?" "Uh maybe you should pet him, then he would leave you alone."He looked at Charlie ,and if he had eyes I'm sure he would have been glaring, and then he turned his head back down to look at Bongo, watching as the dog happily wagged his tail and sat down.

I suppose I should have figured that he wasn't going to pet the dog but then again I was curious as too why the dog liked him so much when he clearly didn't show affection towards him, maybe it was a dog thing. I went back to starting the fire as the sun went down and the temperature went down a few degrees, I made a noise of success as the match caught the dry grass I had placed around the wood on fire and it started to burn. "Alright Charlie hand me the fish." She had managed to snag a few earlier in the day surprising us both, but I wasn't complaining, food is food. I placed them on the make shift grill top and watched in satisfaction as they cooked, I noticed that Slender was standing near as well but he was somewhat enveloped in the shadows so I just turned to Charlie. "I've noticed an increase in the number of dead around here and I'm worried that there will be more, I just hope it won't be enough to make us move." "But if we do have to where would we go?" I thought about it for a minute, there was no way I was going into town and I wasn't going back the way I came...maybe... I glanced at Slender for a moment before looking back to the fire, deep in thought about what actions would need too be taken. "Well, we need to keep everything slightly packed so we're ready just in case, I'd hate to leave all this stuff behind...I'd just hate to leave in general...but we will do what must be done if necessary." I saw her nod and again Slender said nothing, I assumed he was either indifferent about the situation or he was in thought as well. It was a still silence for another few minutes as the fish finished and I took them off of the grill top, then he spoke up from the dark making me jump a bit. "I believe there is a place that you could go too, Orella knows." I nodded slowly as my thoughts were confirmed, the cabin was going to be our best chance if this place was over run, "Are you sure it would be any better there than here?"

"Yes, believe it or not I've noticed that my aura keeps them at bay and that is where I resided almost all the time. It would be safer there than here." I looked over to my friend and nodded, knowing that it would be the right choice, "Alright, then we should leave before it gets worse here. Better safe than sorry." We were quiet after that, silently eating our food and thinking about what the winter season would be like for us and whether or not we would survive it.

**There we are, Orella really wants some Halloween fun but she also has to think about prep for winter...but can she do both? Please review about what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Moving on

_**Moving on**_

**I appreciate all of you that have told me how much you like my story, it really helps! And I really love reading the reviews. I just think that it is so fun and interesting to write about things such as this, it's weird to describe lol. Well, here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for :) I own no Slender rights.**

"C'mon, we need to get the first load to the cabin before noon." Charlie puffed out her breath as she hefted my mattress into the car before slamming the door shut, "I'll be back withing half an hour, if you need me use the walkie talkie. I won't be far." She nodded and went inside to finish gathering the rest of the stuff and I hopped into the car, sighing as I turned the key and it started a bit noisily. I checked both ways for cars, old habit, before pulling out onto the road and I carefully made my way to the gravel path that led into the woods and too the cabin, it's been a while since I've thought about this place. Probably because I used to associate it with nightmares and fear, but now I'm actually glad that I know it's here. As I saw the gravel path ahead I slowed down and carefully turned onto the path, making my way to the gate and stopping the car so I could open it. But I noticed a problem...I didn't think that my car was going to be able to go through these woods so easily, the trees got more compact the further in you went.

"Well isn't this just so fantastic, how the hell am I going to get this stuff there in a reasonable time?" I leaned against the gate as I thought about what I could do to make this an easier move, I really should have thought this through but I suppose my impulsiveness got in the way...again. I shrugged and decided that I had better start moving what I could there so I didn't completely waste all my time, I would just take all that I could and report to Charlie in a bit. Thank god we didn't actually have a load of stuff some of it was just a bit bulky, like my mattress. I decided to take the duffels full of clothes and weapons first because they seemed to be the lighter of all in here, but just as I was passing the gate line with my bags I heard my walkie talkie crackle to life and Charlies annoyed voice came through. "Jesus Orella tell your boyfriend to lay off! He's all up on my case because you went to take all that stuff alone- Hey you leave him out of this he's just a dog! Ugh, you see what I mean? Control him or something." I ground my teeth as I walked along the path and made sure I saw the markers on the trees, "First off, he's not my boyfriend! And second, what do you want me to do? Yell through the radio?" I didn't feel like listening to her retort so I clicked it off before hooking it back to my belt and I picked up the pace a bit, even though it only takes about 15 minutes to get to the cabin (If you don't get lost or paranoid) it felt like forever by the time it was in my sights.

I placed the items just inside the door and took a swig of my water, feeling close to exhausted already even though I was only bringing items to the cabin. I guess my body was still in the after effects of the sickness I had a few days ago, I should probably take it easy...but I wasn't going to. On my way back to the car I heard footsteps behind me but instead of freaking out and turning around I just continued on, ignoring the noise and focusing on the task at hand. After about 5 minutes I noticed that had come closer and I glanced to the side, not surprised as I saw the Tall One walking casually beside me, he was probably angry he couldn't scare me. "So, why were you harassing Charlie?" "I would have thought that with you just getting over a sickness she would have thought to come with you just in case. It was a careless mistake and she should be reminded of it." "It was my choice?" He didn't seem to like that answer to much and he took on an annoyed tone, "And why would you come up with such a stupid idea such as this?" "Because I can look after myself and I hate feeling useless." We had come up to the car once more and I reached in for the last three duffels full of something weighty and I huffed under their weight, Slender merely took two from me and I gave him an annoyed look.

I went to grab the mattress, it wasn't a large one just smaller version of a futon honestly, but again he took it upon himself to take that as well, making me give him a frustrated look. "But is wanting to be helpful worth risking your life and well-being?" "I walked past him and grunted, "Since when is my well being so important?" "Since now." I didn't acknowledge him as I trample through the woods, just wanting to get this to the cabin and go back for Charlie and the rest of our things before it got dark. "...you know it's not your job to help me." "Is it such a problem that I wish to help you? If you prefer I could just drop everything here." I shut up after that and walked on in silence as he probably let his victory wash over him, bastard. By the time we arrived to the cabin again it was about 1:30 and I figured I should radio Charlie to let her know I would be back in about forty minutes or so, "Hey, I'll be back soon so be ready to leave." "Alright, roger that...do we have to leave?" "...Yeah...it's safer this way." As I hooked the radio back to my belt again I opened the door to the cabin and set the bags beside the others on the floor, at least it was spacey here so there was more room for the three of us. I took the futon from Slender and placed it on the floor for now, then I placed the bags with the canned food on the counters before walking back out and shutting the door. Nothing was said on the walk back to the car and he disappeared as I pulled the gate shut and got back in the car, why was he acting so weird lately? I let the question bounce around as I drove up the path and I thought about it a bit, maybe he just felt pity for me so he was just going to stay around because of that...then again he did say he cared about me. The thought brought a bit of heat to my cheeks and I wondered it that was really true or just something he said to console me...but why would it affect me so much? I felt my eyes widen as a thought went through my mind just for a second, what if I was crushing on The Slender man...Slender man, the child killer and one of the most feared things out there.

Oh my god...I totally was and why was this happening, I decide to fall for someone who doesn't even like humans and he probably would be repulsed if he knew about what I was thinking right now. Why did I feel a pull towards him anyways, sure he was actually a sarcastic and a bastard most of the time but when he wasn't he was actually...well gentle. He was never really hurtful towards me and he was always looking after me...But my train of thought was cut as I had to swerve to avoid a few of the dead walking in the road, my breath hitched for a moment and I stopped the car for a moment to gather myself. My heart was hammering against my rib cage and I felt like I needed to focus a bit more, so I took a deep breath and continued to drive until the shack came into view and Charlie had just finished plopping the last bag outside. As I pulled in Bongo jumped around and spun in circles happily while Charlie just smiled and opened the door when I stopped and began to throw the last bit of stuff in the back while I hopped out. "I forgot to ask when you left but how did you get all that stuff there so quickly?" I shuffled my feet a bit and looked around, not really wanting to tell her that Slender helped me because then she would go into a rant about he's always around me and yada yada. "Hey...he showed up and took care of it for you didn't he?" "Not exactly...He just took most of the stuff from me, what was I supposed to do? Take it back?" "Uh yea. How come he helped you and not me?" I shrugged and threw the last bag in the trunk before whistling to Bongo and letting him hop in the backseat, "Well...lets make sure we have everything before we go." She sobered and nodded before walking in the shack with me and checking to make sure we took what we wanted, although she hadn't been in this place long she had come to think of it as home as well. After the check we both hopped into the car and I drove off without looking back, it was time to move on and get things together, I couldn't make the mistake of putting Charlie in danger again.

(Later that night) I sat up in bed restlessly, I always had some type of trouble sleeping in the complete dark. I decided that this was a perfect time to try and use one of the lanterns I had found in the storage space earlier so I took it out from under the bed and I lit the wick, smiling as it immediately illuminated my face and a little bit of the room. I set it on the side table so I could see around me more and I decided that this was a good time too write in my journal, I had a few things I needed to get off my chest. 'I really hated to leave my home but I knew it was getting risky with the increase of dead in that area, it's better to be safe than sorry...well, most of the time. I also noticed that I have these strange...feelings. Whenever he's around I just feel, well, I don't know how to describe it. Having a crush on the Slender man probably won't go over well, I thought back to something Charlie said and she's right, he's not human and that could make problems. Sure we can be considered friends but he probably only keeps me around for something to do...but what if it's more for him too?' I let my pencil trail off as I wrote the last sentence slowly, thinking it over as I wrote it and it made me question how I looked at my life. Sure I've come to realize the importance of companionship but I hadn't put much thought into how a love life would work out now. Woah woah woah woah woah...did I just think the word love? Ok now I know that I'm really tired, love has rarely ever been in my vocabulary and I've only ever mentioned it when I had talked about my parents...that's it. I threw the book on the other side of the bed and wondered how Charlie was doing, she had insisted that she just throw my futon on the couch and sleep on it so I let her, no use in arguing over that. Maybe we can take a walk in the morning, I would really need it...

**Sorry this one is a bit short I know but I couldn't write anything else without ruining how I wanted to do the next chapter :( Please review I can't get enough of them!**


	17. Future reference Question

**Not a Chapter!**

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter it's just a question for future chapters to come. Do you guys think I should add a main male human character to this Story? And if so, is there any particular way you all would like him to enter the story? Leave some reviews to answer this, I always like to have some backup input!**


	18. Chapter 17: Hallows Night

_**Hallow's Night**_

**O here's the Halloween chapter yay! I making this semi fluff and semi serious, kinda mixing them so I'll see how it goes. I don't own Tall One.**

I bounced my feet in excitement as Charlie and I drove back to the cabin after going to the outlet stores a few miles off, sure it was risky but all we were grabbing was costume supplies and the costumes themselves. "You know he's going to be pissed when we get back." "I don't really care right now, I'm just happy that I have a costume, aren't you?" She smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah I suppose, makes me feel a bit more normal than usual. I'm glad were doing something to celebrate Halloween." "Me too." I looked through the bag and pulled up the black hooded cloak I had found, I could tell the material wasn't that cheap kind and actually held some weight and warmth to it, and I had also picked up a beautiful looking medium purple colored dress that faded into black the lower it went and it stopped at just above my knees. I had also managed to snag a pair of black leggings, glow in the dark white colored face paint, and a few pairs of colored glow in the dark contacts. We had both been elated that the costume and crafts stores hadn't been emptied a lot, then again, who dressed up for an apocalypse? Charlie had gone with cool looking dragon wings and an elegant dragon themed face mask with horns, it was white and blue colored and she was going to wear the ice blue glow in the dark contacts...she also managed to get Bongo a ridiculous hot dog costume in his size though I'll never understand why.

I put everything back as we pulled down to the end of the gravel drive and we grabbed our stuff before hopping out, surveying the area as we did so. I unhooked the gate and opened it enough for us to get in before closing it and hooking up the chain once more, I was happy that it was a mostly fenced in area but there were places where the fence wasn't finished, maybe I'll put it on my agenda to finish it one day. "So what are you supposed to be again? Some weird spirit or something?" I shrugged as we walked and hefted the bag a bit more onto my shoulder, "I was thinking about doing something with the animal pelts I have saved up, maybe make a small head dress or mask or something...does it sound dumb?" "No no, I was just curious."

I nodded and we continued to walk in a peaceful silence, I shivered a bit and pulled my thin jacket around me as a fall breeze blew past us. "Is it me or is it a bit colder this Halloween than last year?" Charlie chuckled as she glanced over, hands in her pockets, "Well, depending on where we both were I suppose. But I hope it doesn't start snowing too early." As she talked she looked to the sky a bit as if she was outwardly praying to mother nature, I myself liked snow but I understood why she wouldn't want it too start too early, it would just make the winter harder on us. I suddenly was aware that Slender would figure out where we had gone and probably get annoyed at how careless I was being lately, but wasn't he always annoyed at something? Just as I was thinking this I felt a nudge from beside me and I looked up too see that we were at the cabin, "Were you like hypnotized or something? You were walking like a zombie." "Uh sorry, guess I was lost in thought or something. I tend to do that." She smirked a bit and nodded slowly as she opened the door and whistled for her furry companion, "Bongoooo, come here boy I have a surprise for you!" I felt so sorry for the dog as he trotted up, tongue lolling lazily out of his mouth and tail wagging away, and Charlie pulled out his costume before advancing on his slowly. I could tell he was skeptical as soon as he saw it for he stopped panting and his tail stilled, "Come on now Bongo, this will only take a few seconds." He backed away a bit as Charlie moved forward and I laughed as he turned tail and ran into another room, probably going to hide under my bed or the couch, and Charlie took off after him.

"Oh don't think that you'll get out of this sooo easily dog! You're going to be a hot dog and like it!" I put the bags on the couch as I continued to laugh and I got all of my things out of it including a few of the contacts, still not sure which to use yet, and I walked to my room. It was about 3:30 and I wanted to do something by at least 6:00...but the problem was figuring out what to do. As I sat down on my bed with a sigh my Tall friend decided to pop in at that moment with a perturbed sounding voice, and I could only have one guess as too why, "Do you want to be killed? Because it seems to me that you are doing a very good job of trying." I looked down at my hands as the question hung in the air, I knew it upset him when I did things like this but it was for a good reason...too me anyway. "I wanted to dress up for Halloween like I used too, I didn't go too the same area that we did before and we were like 10 minutes tops. I'm sorry I mad you angry..." I continued to look down as I finished and I began to feel a bit ashamed of my actions, why did I only ever make him angry or frustrated with what I do? It was a few minutes before I heard a sigh and his smooth voice spoke up once more, "I'm not angry Orella but what I'm trying to get you to understand is that I can't always be there to pull you out of situations. What if I had never met you and you pulled that dumb stunt a week back? You would be dead right now." I said nothing and let him continue his rant, he obviously needed to get it off of his chest, ever since we had been around each other more he seemed to gain some different qualities...such as ranting. "...I just want you too be safe young hunter." I glanced up too see that he was looking out the window as he said that and it was almost like he was talking to his self, "I know, and I'm sorry ok? I just don't like following rules that's all." I heard him chuckled and he turned his head towards me, his mouth turning into a visible smirk, "One of the reasons why I didn't kill you when I first saw you young hunter. You are quite different." I crossed my arms and nodded shortly, "That's right, and don't you forget it." "I do not think that I could at this point...So what do you plan to do for Halloween?" "Well..." I turned around and reached into my bag, pulling out my cloak and the contacts, then I pulled out the dress as well, running my hands over the cotton/silken fabric. "I'm going to throw these on along with some face paint and possibly a mask and be some type of spirit I suppose, then Charlie and I will probably make some paper lanterns with the supplies we got and hang them around." He seemed to think this over and as he did so I took a look at the contacts I had grabbed, there was a beautiful glowing emerald color, a fiery amber red, or a normal glow in the dark green color.

Deciding that the red amber would look better I put that side with my cloak and I proceeded to walk out of the room and into the bathroom to hang my dress for later, I hate leaving things like that on my bed. I was about to question why he looked so deep in thought when I walked back in but he beat me to the punch, "Would you like to participate in a type of...game for Halloween?" My eyes widened a bit in surprise and I felt a bit hesitant to nod but before I could open my mouth I was, again, beaten to the punch...this time by Charlie and a depressed looking Bongo in a hotdog costume. "Uh duh we want too, but it had better not be something dumb like sitting in the house in the dark or something." Slender grinned wolfishly and for the first time he didn't shoot back a retort at Charlie like usual, "Oh do not worry short one, this game will be anything by dumb...be prepared to start by 8:00." And with that he disappeared, leaving us both with wondering expressions and an undying curiosity of what he had in store for us tonight.

(Around 7:30) We had just finished making the paper lanterns and hung them up after lighting the candles inside, I looked around at the beautifully lit cabin and smiled, feeling happier now than I have been in the past year. Charlie smiled as well and I chuckled as she ducked so her horns wouldn't knock down the lanterns, "I'd say we did a fine job huh Bongo?" The dog just huffed from his spot on the ground and Charlie smiled, "I thought so. Ready to go outside and see what your creeper has cooked up for us?" I narrowed my eyes at her playfully and nodded, following her outside but making sure to hand her her machete and I grabbed mine as well, "Just in case." She rolled her eyes and we shut the door carefully, I looked up to the sky to see the full moon shining brightly and I looked around the dark forest warily. "Good thing we put a few out here or we'd be falling over ourselves. Here, I grabbed the flashlights too." I took one of the flashlights from her and clicked it on, pointing it around trying to locate Slender, "Well...where is he?" I nearly flew out of my skin as I heard his voice go through my mind, "You will not be seeing me yet, this game is similar to hide and seek...except you will be collecting pages, are you ready?" I nodded to myself and he told me too turn around, Charlie looked at me slightly confused but I pointed to the page that was now on the cabin door and explained, "We have to find pages, about 7 of them I believe." She nodded and I saw her smile widen, "Ahhh so he wants to play this game...this should be fun." I had no idea what she meant by that but I picked up the first page and read what was on it, it was a picture of an eye and below it the words said 'I will be watching' I folded the page and held it as I motioned for Charlie to follow me as we started out to find the other 6 pages, being ready for anything. "So where do you think they'll be? On trees and junk?" "Well he probably made it a bit more challenging since he likes to torture us so we should probably think a bit outside the box." She nodded and we pointed our flashlights every which way, looking for more pages.

I was beginning to get frustrated after a few minutes of mindless searching but it finally paid off when Charlie pointed to one of the boulders ahead, "There's one, c'mon!" We jogged over, me being careful of my cloak and dress, and I picked it up too read it. 'Only the beginning' "Obviously this will be lasting a bit longer than we expected..." We continued on and withing another 20 minutes we found three more pages, but with each page I felt the atmosphere change...it felt as if we were being followed closely but every time I turned around there was nothing. "Your such a creep..." He chuckled through my mind but said nothing as we progressed, I could tell Charlie was feeling a bit creeped out as well and she turned towards me as we came too a stop, her eyes glowing because of the contacts and the white glow in the dark paint standing out. "Ok this is getting kind of scary now, where the hell are the last two pages?" "I don't know, we just have to keep going to find them-" But just as I said that Charlies eyes widened and she let out a scream, "Orella run!" I turned and didn't have time too react as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her while I saw something following us. We held our flashlights ahead of us making sure too watch out for rocks and oncoming trees, but before I had a chance to blink I had tripped on a small rock and before I could land on my face I turned and landed on my side, the breath leaving my body is a rush. I stayed laying for a moment before I coughed and looked up, pushing my hood back from my face a bit so I could see where my flashlight had gone. "Charlie? Charlie where are you?" I sat up and held my flashlight tightly as I looked around for my friend, adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins and my eyes wide with fear.

I didn't see her anywhere so I used a tree to help myself back up and I brushed off my dress, feeling satisfied that it wasn't damaged, and I pointed my flashlight ahead looking for anything after me. I let my breathing slow before I started to walk again and I heard an odd noise in my head...static. I knew it was Slender and I wasn't in any real danger but for some reason my mind went into a state of fear and paranoia I began to run blindly in a random direction, the following feeling intensified as I ran. I was sure I was going to be caught but then I spotted a group of boulders overhanging on each other and I sprinted over, sliding on the ground a bit as I went behind them and crouched against the rocks while pulling my hood down and closing my eyes tightly. I don't know why I was so afraid, but I think I had developed a severe phobia of this stuff in the past few months and it was taking a tole on my mental state. I hadn't noticed but by the time I felt the presence in front of me I noticed that I had tears falling from my eyes and I whimpered, afraid of what was too come. I didn't relax my body even when I heard the unusually soft voice of Slender speak up, "Ella why are you afraid? Did you get hurt?" I shook my head with a sniff and I didn't move as a tentacle took hold of one of my hands and moved it before turning my head towards him, I opened my eyes and saw that he had shrunk down from his usual 8-9 feet to about 6.

"Young hunter, I did not mean for this to frighten you-" "It's not your fault." I was careful as I wiped my eyes remembering that I had the white glowing face paint on, and I stood a bit shakily as I faced him. "I-I just...I had some breakdown or whatever. But I'm fine now." He seemed unconvinced but didn't push the problem at the moment, instead he tried to change the subject to cheer me up I'm guessing. "So other than this attempt at a human friendly game, was your Halloween enjoyable?" I smiled and sniffed a bit more and I nodded, "Yeah, it was fun...thank you for trying." He nodded and the made a comment that brought a blush too my cheeks, "I have too say that you look quite...beautiful, tonight. Your eyes glow as that of a hunter should." I looked down a bit and felt my smile widen at his compliment, "Thank you...and the game was pretty fun.." He smiled wolfishly and he pushed my hood back with an appendage so he could see my face, "I thought it would fit the holiday." But then his grin disappeared and his tone took on a more serious and slightly guilty tone too it, "But I do not wish too see you like how I saw you tonight...you were truly afraid..." "I thought you liked it when people were afraid of you?" "Not like that...not when it is you young one..." He seemed to sober and I felt bad that I had brought these feelings upon him, so I decided to make it up to him. Before he could move or react I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around his middle, laying my head against his chest and slightly burying myself into his warmth. He stiffened at first as I suspected, but then he relaxed and enveloped me gently with his long arms, creating a type of barrier between myself and the world. When I had first been around him I assumed his too be cold to the touch and icy, but this was the complete opposite to be honest.

I felt like I could stand like this forever, being content to just shut out the world and be close to him as long as I could, I have really got it bad. "Not that I do not enjoy the contact young hunter, but how long do you intend to stay like this?" I shrugged and closed my eyes as I asked a question, "So where's Charlie?" "I caught her and brought her back to the house before going back after you." "That was nice of you." I heard him rumble a bit and I chuckled, "I am not nice, I just wanted her to stop complaining." "Okkk...we can go back now." He was silent as I closed my eyes once again and he teleported us too behind the cabin so Charlie wouldn't see us and start teasing, I stepped back and looked up at his featureless face with a smile and waved goodnight as he nodded and disappeared into the night, but not before he got in one last sentence in my head, "Happy Hallow's end young hunter."

**Wooo I really liked this chapter guys, sorry if you don't lol. I really got into the whole thing with the pages because I thought hey, what if they did something that everyone is familiar with and we could all laugh a bit while instilling that fear. Hope you enjoyed and review comments and thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 18: Suspicions

_**Suspicions**_

**Ok everyone the fun Halloween part is over and we are getting closer and closer to winter wooo. I don't know how long this fic will be but it will more than likely have a sequel...I have big plans for this I do. So stick with me and you won't be disappointed ;) I don't own Slendy.**

After that night on Halloween the days seemed too fly by and before I knew it it had been almost 3 weeks and we were into November, all the while winter was making itself known. Now you would think that living in Iowa snow might not be such a problem, but the way it was looking nature might decide to be an ass at the worst time possible. Today it was about 60 degrees or a bit less out and Charlie and I were now donning more winter appropriate attire such as long sleeve shirts and heavier jackets, I also took too wearing that cloak I had gotten...it was warm and matched with pretty much anything. Today I decided I would be taking a walk to have some time too myself and too write in my journal, not that I didn't like being around Slender or Charlie but sometimes I got a little overwhelmed. "Heading out young one?" I didn't glance over as I walked out of the cabin and into the woods, waving goodbye to Charlie on the way out, and I nodded. "Yeah, just wanted some time alone that's all, just to get out." "So I am not allowed to come with you?" "Well I...sure I suppose you could come along." Even though I know he wouldn't show it I know it would hurt him a bit if I said that I didn't want him too come along, no matter it wouldn't change what I was going walking for all that much. I heard his almost silent footfalls beside me as he fell into step with me, saying nothing as we just enjoyed the company of one another. Over the last 3 weeks I had begun to show more feelings towards him and just yesterday I even hugged him in front of Charlie, he felt awkward while Charlie just smirked and was probably going to use it as a tease against him.

I glanced over and saw his tentacle near me so, almost as if it was a natural as breathing, I reached over and gently took hold of it. I would never tell him this, at least not yet, but there was a comforting feeling that I loved whenever I twined my hand with his or one of his tentacles, it made me feel like there was a strong trusting bond between us. And as far as physical contact between us went it was not unnatural for me to hug him, or on rare occasions he would hug me, I felt happy that he was used to the contact between us, maybe this could work out. I had noticed that we were in front of the gate by the time I snapped back to reality and I also noticed that Slender was looking at me with an amused smirk, "Lost in thought?" "Oh uh, yeah. Sorry." He simply shrugged and I opened the gate with my one hand and closed it as we passed through, making sure to hook the chain around it and made sure it was secure. With a satisfied nod I turned on heel and walked up the gravel path alongside my protector, thinking up questions that I could throw at him that I have not yet asked, one being his age.

I was almost nervous to ask but finally curiosity triumphed over that feeling, "Hey Slender?" "Yes young one?" "How old are you." He chuckled a bit and looked to the side at me as we walked along the cracked road, the clouds covered the sky so it was dark enough out that I could actually look up back at him as well. "Fairly old." "But how old?" He sighed and turned forward again, "Why does it matter?" "I want to know." He said nothing and I thought I had irritated him so I was about to ask another question, but before I could he spoke up once more, "I am around 200 give or take." I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I mouthed out the number dumbly before replying back, "Holy shit. But how come you don't look really old?" Again he chuckled but this time it was more so from my reaction and the following question, "I do not age forever technically. The way I age is different from your and it is a bit slower, but I'd say that at about age 27 in human years that is when I reached full maturity." "I see, so your basically like, 27 forever." "In a manner of speaking I suppose." We were passing the shack now and I could see a line of dead in the back lumbering around in their mindless manner, I was glad we moved when we did.

"I have another few questions, is that alright?" He sighed in a teasing manner and acted as if it was a huge deal, "I suppose, if it will pacify your curiosity." "Do you have a favorite color?" "No, I have two. Red and Black...but lately I have also become very drawn to the color gold." I tried not to let his little comment get too me but I could feel the bit of heat on my cheeks, so I continued too distract myself. "What's your favorite animal?" "I do not have one, animals are pests ridden with other pests." I laughed at his negative answer and he looked at me questioningly, don't ask how I could tell. "I'm sorry, your answer was just so blunt I couldn't help but laugh." "Well then if my answer is so funny than tell me, what is your favorite animal?" After I had wiped the tears from my eyes I composed my self enough to answer clearly, "Cats. They're comforting and cute." If he had eyes I'm sure he would have rolled them at my matter of fact answer, I then shot off another question. "Do you have a favorite scent?" "Why are you asking me all these ridiculous questions young hunter? They are irrelevant" "Because I'm curious, but if you won't answer it I will. My favorite scent is sort of a mix between a foresty pine tree smell and something else I can't pinpoint. Weird." "So you enjoy the smell of the forest?" "Well yeah, the pine mixed with everything else smells so nice, that's what you smell like-" I had realized I made the slip after I had said it and I knew there was no way too take it back now, I felt my neck and face heat up from embarrassment and I said nothing as Slender said nothing as well.

Oh my god he probably thought I was some weird freak now, why did I have such a big mouth? It soon got to the point too where I was about to try and fix it but all of a sudden I saw something up ahead...it looked like a person. I felt Slender stop walking and he stiffened but wanted to check this out before he tried too kill anyone, "Hey, just wait on the sidelines while I check it out ok?" He seemed too grow a bit and I heard him growl, "No. You are not going up too that person alone-" "I can do it, I have my weapons. Just, please trust me...please." He didn't like the idea one bit but he didn't make a move so I knew he was going to let me check it out, I nodded to him and armed my pistol as I walked further up the road too get a closer look. It seemed too be a man...and he was trying to get into a small red beetle that was near the side of the road, but as soon as I got about 5 feet away he looked up and noticed me. He must have seen my pistol for he pulled out a weapon of his own and pointed it directly at me, "Woah woah, calm down. I was just seeing what was going on." He lowered the weapon and nodded, seeming to take my word for it at the moment and he continued to try and break into the car with a bit of difficulty.

"Need some help?" The man looked over too me, he seemed to be a bit older than me but no older than 25, and seemed to contemplate before nodding and moving over. I pulled a small flat head from my pocket and set to getting the door open, withing a minute or two I grinned in satisfaction as I heard an audible click and the door opened quietly. "Thank you ma'am." "It's not a problem, looking for anything specific?" He seemed hesitant to answer me and I smiled softly, "It's ok if you don't want too tell, I won't bite." He seemed to gain a bit more confident and nodded surely, "It's for my little brother, he needs some food and medicine. He's got a bit of sickness but no fever so it's nothing serious." Immediately I wanted to offer shelter but I knew Slender wouldn't approve of me being so naive and trusting, but then again it went against human nature to leave him and his brother like this. "Oh...well actually I have shelter, and supplies. You could bring him there for some medicine and food for the night. It's only my friend and I." He seemed surprised at the gesture but he wasn't stupid either, "I-thank you. I appreciate the help. But this is a warning, if one wrong move is made...I'll do anything to protect him." I gave a friendly smile and nodded as I grabbed my radio and called to Charlie, "Hey shorty, bring the car down Washington would you? I found someone with a little brother that needs some medicine and rest." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, it's all clear." I clicked the radio off and got a closer look at the man...he seemed so familiar.

The black hair and green eyes triggered something in my mind, a memory of someone who I used to know...and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "John?" He scrunched up his brows in confusion and looked at me as if I was foreign, "How did you know my name?" But then he got a closer look at me as well and I could practically see the wheels turning, "Wait...Ella? Is it you?" "Oh my god!" I ran at him and I was engulfed in a warming hug, one I hadn't felt since the beginning of this mess. "I-I thought you had died...we found out about your family. I'm so sorry..." I pulled back and gave a sad smile, "It's alright, I miss them but I know it's better where they are, better than here." He nodded and we looked at each other for a moment before we both shared a laugh of relief, "Where's your family?" "We got separated a month back but Issac and I were together." I was about to ask another question but all of a sudden I heard the quiet rumble of a car coming down the road and as I turned around I saw Charlie waving too me, I waved back and she slowed to a stop beside us, eying John up warily. "So you ran for a ride?" "Yeah, Charlie this is one of my best friends John. I knew him before the world got fucked up and his brother needs medicine, and they both need a place for the night." She nodded and seemed to relax a bit as we both climbed in and John directed us to where his hideout was. As we pulled off I heard a dangerous voice in my head, "Be cautious, young hunter. I would hate to have to kill a friend of yours..."

**OOoo new character, but I haven't decided if this will be a main or if he will just kinda be taken off at some point. Give reviews to let me know what ya think.**


	20. Chapter 19: Unfamiliar Territory

_**Unfamiliar territory**_

**Ooo so interesting with new characters, but they will only be temp ones so don't worry. They're just here too stir up some drama ;) I don't own Slendiferous.**

As we drove towards Johns location I could see Charlie glancing at me every few seconds, but seeing as we had company I ignored it and would just bring it up later in privacy. "Right here, you can see the small path." She slowed too a stop as we saw the path and John and I hopped out, "We're going to go grab Issac, you wait here with the car." She nodded and looked at John suspiciously as we walked off, "And don't you try anything either mister." "You cannot stop me from doing what I please..." I rolled my eyes at his childish tone but ignored him for the moment as John began to go off of the trail, "It's right up here, we managed to find a tent so I made a small perimeter fence out of random but sturdy stuff and pitched it up." I nodded and was amazed at the things he managed to scavenge, but as I neared the tent I saw Issac poking his head out, he coughed a bit and looked at me with fear in his eyes. "It's alright Issac, remember me?" He seemed cautious but he moved some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes and squinted at me, then I saw his stance noticeably relax. "Ella!" I nodded with a smile as he hopped from the tent and hugged me tight, "We thought you were gone forever, where were you?" "I...I just got lost for a little, that's all." He backed up some too cough some more and I saw John already had a duffel of what he was bringing, "We're going to stay with Ella for a night or two until you feel better ok?" Issac nodded excitedly and we made our way back out of the forest and into the car, no one saying a word as we drove back down too the gravel path and made our way too the cabin.

As the cabin came into view I heard tired panting behind me and I looked too see Issac slowing down with John trying to get the 8 year old to hurry along, "It's ok, I can get him." John looked to me with thankful eyes and I picked up the boy with slight difficulty, and I felt him lay his head on my shoulder as he tried too go too sleep. "We're almost there, then you can sleep in a nice comfy bed, that sound good?" He nodded tiredly and I smiled at how innocent he still was, it's a shame he's having too grow up in this world. Charlie opened the door for us ,seeing as our arms were full, and I pushed past a curious Bongo too go lay Issac in my bed, covering him up as he sighed heavily with sleep. I shut the door quietly and went too the small kitchen area too get into the medicine supply, looking for a cough and cold suppressant anywhere but I was interrupted by John walking in, "I don't know how too thank you Ella, doing all this for-" "You don't have too thank me John, I couldn't leave my best friend out there like that with his sick brother. It wouldn't be human." He smiled warmly and placed his bag down as he pulled me in for a slightly surprising hug, "You don't know how much we missed you Orella...we really thought you were dead..." I felt my face pull into one of slight shame as I thought about them, you could say that John and I were almost a couple before this happened but we never quite made it...I never was big on dating.

I shook my head too clear it as I realized how long we had been standing there like this and I pulled back a little quickly while smiling a bit awkwardly at him, "I should find that medicine for Issac and give some too him before he gets a nights rest in." He nodded and headed out to the living room to sit down for a bit and eat something, I blushed a bit and turned back to my rifling and made a noise of success as I pulled out some vicks cough syrup type medicine. I made sure to grab a plastic spoon but as I went to turn around too head too the room I hit a wall of black fabric, I stepped back while rubbing my eye a bit, "Uh hey, might wanna make yourself known so I don't run into ya." I tried to smile but he said nothing in reply, he actually wasn't even really turned towards me which worried me a bit. "You ok Slender? Is something wrong?" I looked at him for a moment then I proceeded to tug on his suit until he turned his head towards me, I stopped the tugging as he spoke up, "Are you sure it is wise for you too be allowing them in your home?" I raised a brow in disbelief, "Well yeah. He's my best friend and I know he's not going to pull anything, don't you trust me?" "It is not you I have a problem trusting...and why did he hold you for so long." I felt my eyes widen a bit at his abrupt question but I managed to get an answer out, "He was just worried about me, that's all." "...Do you plan on introducing me?" This really made me confused, why was he acting like this all of a sudden? "I uh didn't know you would want me too..." "We can meet during dinner...I must go hunt now." "Ok-" And he was gone before I could finish, "...bye..." I felt a bit weirded out but I shook off the feeling and proceeded towards the room where Issac was now sitting up and coughing again, "Hey soldier, I have some medicine for ya." I watched in amusement as he scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, "Ewww, that stuff tastes gross." "Yeah but you'll feel better so your going too take it." He continued to make a face as I sat on the bed and poured some onto a spoon, "Alright, you have too take two spoonfuls but then I'll get you some juice, deal?" He tapped his chin for a moment as if he was thinking over the deal, then he looked back too me with a smirk and nodded ruefully, "Alright deal...is it grape juice?" I nodded while chuckling and he quickly drank down the medicine, making a disgusted face all the while and I laughed as I went too get his juice.

I noticed that John had fallen asleep on the couch with Bongo and Charlie was dozing in the chair, I guess everyone was tired today, and I poured some juice in a cup before heading back too Issac. He was elated as he drank some of the juice and put the rest on the side table, then he laid back and looked at me with a more serious expression, too serious for a child his age. "Hey Ella?" "Hmm?" "Do you think I'll see my parents again? I kinda miss them." My heart dropped at the question for I didn't know if his family was even still alive, but I wasn't going to say that too the kid, it would destroy him. "Well, I bet they're out there looking for you and John right now, and I'm sure you'll see them again real soon." "You think so?" "Yeah, I'm sure of it." I smiled warmly and patted his arm before standing from the bed and leaving the room so he could get some rest, I might as well get dinner started before it gets too late.

(Around dinner time) I watched the soup bubble a bit before I spooned some into separate bowls for all of us, everyone eager to have something warm too eat. "You know, I never thought I would love eating soup so much as I do now." We all laughed and Charlie went too take Issac's bowl too him so he could get something too eat, leaving John and I alone in the living room. I was a bit too nervous too talk mostly because I was waiting for Slender to appear, but he hasn't said anything too me since earlier today before he went too hunt. I looked over too John as he cleared his throat and took a sip of soup before looking over as well, "So how have you been lately? I see you have some weird scar on your left arm." I looked down to the arm where Slender had bitten me about a month ago and I winced a bit at the memory, "It was uh, just an incident with some branches." He didn't believe that story hardly at all and he sighed as he continued to study the scar, "Ella, that's not some gash from a tree. It looks like a bite from something with huge teeth, you can tell me what happened." "But John I can't-" Of course just as I was finishing Slender decided too pop up and John nearly sent his food flying everywhere with how fast he stood and backed away from fright. "What the fuck is that?!" He tried to grab my arm and pull me away but an angry growl from Slender made him let go and I moved back to stand by him, "Ok uh, this is not how I wanted too do this but...John. This is Slenderman, and he's my friend." John continued too stare but his brows scrunched up and he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Wait, you mean like that made up shit on the internet? C'mon Ella..." "It's true John, he is standing right here anyway." John looked as if he might run but too my surprise he looked back too my arm and connected the pieces of the puzzle faster than I imagined, "...He did that didn't he? That bastard is just threatening you Orella you have too get away from him!" "It was an accident-" "An accident? How the hell do you call a large and obviously precise bite mark an accident?"

Johns voice had raised a bit out of concern but I knew it sent Slender on edge when he grew in height and a few tentacles sprouted from his back, "I would watch my tone towards her if I were you, she is not lying." "Says the freaky monster who supposedly kills children." I saw them in some sort of staring face off and I could practically feel the tension rolling off them in waves, men. I walked in between them and put my hands out too keep some distance, "Alright look, the past is the past and that's that. Slender I really wish you would have warned me about this but what's done is done, and you two are going to have to deal with it. You are both friends of mine so don't expect me too choose any sides." The Tall One said nothing but his tentacles receded and he shrunk in size a bit while John continued too stare at him with narrowed eyes, I nodded in satisfaction and turned too Slender. "Do you wanna stay for a bit? We can go outside." He shook his head and spoke too me in my mind in a slightly irritated and frustrated voice, "I am afraid I will have too decline the invitation young one...I do not wish too be around him. But I will be watching for trouble from the shadows." I nodded with a smile and watched him vanish, slightly baffling John but he got over it and stepped up too me with a serious expression. "Can we go for a walk please? I need too talk too you." I seriously contemplated after what just happened but I figured that I might as well make an effort, so I grabbed my cloak, called out too Charlie to watch Issac, and we headed out into the night with our flashlights handy.

As we walked through the slightly foggy forest I tucked my cloak around me a bit more, the cold getting through a bit and making me shiver. I glanced over at John as we walked, the quiet crunching of our shoes on the leaves echoing, and I stopped walking so he would follow suit. He turned too look at me and I crossed my arms against the cold as I confronted him, "John whats wrong? I can tell when somethings bugging you and honestly you look like you have a thorn in your ass." He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his short black hair, making it ruffled, and he looked at me with a weird type of seriousness I haven't seen before. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit bugged out that your boyfriend-" "He's not my boyfriend! Is that why your acting like this? Because you thought I was dating him?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly before giving me a slight smirk and nodding, "Well...yeah. That and the fact that he bit you." I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but listened as he continued, "I just...it made me feel so alive when you found me Ella. You don't know how much I missed you.." I looked up at him as he stepped a bit closer and laid his hand against my neck gently, making me blush but I tried to ignore it. "I know John and I'm sorry." "You don't have too be sorry, all you have too do is stay with me..." My eyes widened in realization as I figured out what he was going too do but it was too late, and I closed my eyes as he leaned forwards and captured my lips with his own...

**Hahahah, Cliffhanger! So intenseness! Please review I love reading them!**


	21. Chapter 20: Black Snow

_**Black Snow**_

**Yes the Cliffhanger was a horrible thing too do but hey, gotta put the drama out there. And a heads up for people who like Halo or are getting into it please check out my new fic 'Imperfection' It starts out a bit slow but I promise it will get better :) No rights too Slender**

I closed my eyes as John pressed his lips too mine and I pretty much froze, I didn't know how too react to an impulsive move like this. It seemed too last forever but I assume it was only a few seconds before he slowly pulled back and looked down at me too gauge my reaction, but I hadn't even opened my eyes. "Ella." I opened them slowly and took step back before looking out into the foggy forest, trying not too make direct eye contact if at all possible. "Ella please look at me." I still didn't look over but I spoke quietly, "I don't think I should right now John..." "Look I know what I did was a bit impulsive but we both know that we have something between us." "But how do you know? Things can change in a year, and I don't think I feel the same way. I'm sorry." He said nothing but I heard him pick up his flashlight and the soft glow reflected off of my face, making me squint a bit, "Then why didn't you push away?" "Because I didn't know how too react! I wasn't exactly expecting that."

He nodded, almost as if it was too himself, and pointed the flashlight away from my face so I was squinting and he looked me in the eye, no anger or irritation there but only slight confusion. "If I would have done something like this before all this virus stuff I don't think you would have hesitated. But now that you've been on your own and your rolling around with captain dark and creepy you do nothing but hesitate around me...what's going on?" I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, pulling my hood back on and pulling my cloak around me, "Nothings going on, is it ok for people to change and grow up? We're not teenagers and the world is more dangerous than ever...and leave him out of this. He's done nothing but help me, he's even saved my life..." I don't know if my voice trailed off and took on a wistful tone or if my facial expression said something but he suddenly got a look of irritation and disbelief on his face, "Your joking me...there is no way you actually feel something for that monster." I flinched a bit at his scathing tone but I stood tall as I defended the one I had grown so close too, "He's not a fucking monster! And Even if I did have feelings for him why would it matter too you?" "Because I don't want too see you die just because you couldn't control yourself! That's the only reason why your relationships never seem too work out because you have no control over your emotions." I felt my eyes sting and I looked to the ground as his words cut me deeper than any knife, is that really how he saw me? As some emotional train wreck?

I didn't want him too see how much he hurt me so I clicked on my flashlight and turned on my heel, not knowing if I was headed back to the house but so long as I got away from him right now I would be ok. "Wait Ella...I'm sorry I didn't mean that! I was just angry!" But I didn't turn around I just huffed and wiped a stray tear away as I continued too stomp off, "Orella please stop for a second." I heard his footsteps coming after mine and he tried to gently grab my upper arm, I tried too pull away but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me now John, I want too go home." "Please let me apologize." "No, you obviously meant what you said..." "But I didn't!" Again I pulled away but instead of his grip staying the same it loosened a bit and threw me off balance, making me trip over a few small rocks and I cried out as the side of my face scraped on the tree next too me. "Shit Orella!"

I heard John move towards me as I held my burning face, a few tears of pain falling from my eyes and mixing with the blood on my hand. "I'm fine!" Just as I said those words I heard a terrifying growling and none other than the Tall One him self appeared in front of me, all tentacles out and waving angrily. I heard him snarl in rage and John backed up, his eyes filled with fear and anger as well even though he was being threatened. "Do not touch her." "I need too help her she's hurt you bastard!" "She does not need your assistance." John ground his teeth and I watched with widened eyes as he took a step towards the tall dark man, practically spitting out the words like venom. "She is not your property, she is mine." But as soon as those words left his mouth that set Slender off and he roared with anger, picking John up with two tentacles and smashing him against a thick tree, making it crack, "She will never belong too you! .Mine." I gasped as I watched Slender move too hurt John further but I cried out, making him stop in mid action, "Stop! Please don't kill him! Please!" Slender turned his head halfway towards me and he closed his mouth and his tentacles stopped their threatening movements, I looked at him with pain filled eyes and after another few moments he let John down. John scooted away from Slender and grabbed his fallen flashlight before turning and running back to what I suspected to be the cabin. Nothing was said as the forest grew silent again and the tears spilled from my eyes, not from fear but I remembered my face and I pulled my hand back too see it covered in blood, I felt along my cheek and noticed there was a large gash running across. I tried to pull something off too cover it but I felt something warm and gentle gently lift my face and I looked over too see Slender crouched beside me. "I am sorry young hunter, I should not have let you go out by yourself..." I closed my eyes as he healed the gash on my face but the tears stayed, "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have let him know how my feelings had changed earlier."

Slender continued to watch me intently and too my utter shock and surprise he pulled me forward until my forehead was resting against my own, I listened to my breathing slow down as I closed my eyes. I felt my heart slow and I decided to speak up once more, "So when did you decide I belonged to you?" He seemed slightly nervous but otherwise surprisingly calm after what just happened, "I suppose I considered you too belong too me when I realized how important you are. But I could not, would not, sit by while he tried to claim you as his. He does not have the right...and when he kissed you..." I opened my eyes as I felt his head turn too the side and I felt my brow scrunch up in concern, "It...bothered you that he kissed me? I didn't think that it would that much..." "But it did..."

We sat in silence, him looking away and me looking at him, until I decided that I had had enough, so this time I lifted his head too look at me. Nothing was said as our faces were a mere 6 inches apart, both of us just enjoying the comfort of the other, but before he could do anything else I moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. I heard the slightest gasp of surprise come from his mouth and I smiled a bit as I pulled away and laid back against the tree while he stayed put, probably frozen from shock or something. I waited for him too come back too reality, watching his movements as if I was waiting for him to run, but instead when he moved he only pressed one hand against my neck and lifted me gently with the other. He cradled me against his chest as if he was holding a child, which would be a sight too see, and he began too walk towards the direction of the cabin...or what I was hoping was the direction of the cabin.

I looked up too see him looking directly ahead but there was a smirk on his face making me wonder what was going through his mind, so I poked him slightly in the chest enough too get his attention and when he looked down I asked my question. "Are you okay?" His smirk stayed and he nodded his head slightly before looking ahead once again and answering, "I believe I am better than ok, but yes, I am fine. Are you okay young one?" I looked down at my hands and fidgeted a bit, feeling slightly out of place but more confident than I did, "Well yeah...I just didn't know if I should have done what I did. Sorry if it made you feel weird or awkward." There was no reply except the eerily silence of the forest around us, the fog making a type of shroud to keep us from seeing the outer world. I felt as I stared intently at his dark suit for hours before I heard his voice speak up in a reply, "What you did was give me a purpose other than killing, Orella. Don't ever think that your actions repulse or disgust me, they are merely human...and I would not want you any other way." "So you don't mind that I...kissed you?" "Not as much as I thought I would, in fact, I found the feeling too be quite...serene in a sense."

I couldn't help but contain the smile that nearly split my face and he grinned wolfishly back, his teeth reflecting in the light, and I wondered how I ever went without being around him. "Why didn't you teleport us back? Not that I don't mind having a walk." He shrugged, a human gesture that must have rubbed off on him, and weaved around a few trees. The cabin was withing sight now. "I assumed you wouldn't mind some cool down time...and I felt that if I saw your friend before I had had some time as well, I would have...injured him...in some manner or another." I nodded in understanding and asked him too set me down as we neared the back of the cabin, eager too go in and just sleep the rest of this night away. I turned towards him as his arms gently set me on my feet and he ran a hand through my short hair, letting a few strands fall out of place gently.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry John made you so angry." "I am just glad you are safe, though I would advise against leaving the house alone with him again. I will not be so lenient next time." I gave a half hearted smile and nodded before turning on my heel too walk back too the cabin, but before I could take a second step I felt something wrap around my waist and I was spun back around. Slender bent over and I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered too me, my heart racing at the close proximity, "And just remember my young hunter...you belong too me." And before I could take another breath he had disappeared with the fog, leaving me hot and bothered where I stood. I felt my neck where his mouth had been mere inches away from and I turned around with a dazed look before stepping back into the cabin silently.

**Sorry this took so long, I just didn't feel like writing the past few days but once I got started I couldn't stop. Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Mistakes

_** Mistakes**_

**Yes it took 21 chapters for their romance to actually begin, but it was worth it. I wanted it too seem like a normal relationship in progress so now it will progress faster...trust me ;) No Slender rights.**

The hour following my return too the cabin was awkward and irritating in all honesty, I tried not too make any eye contact with John but I could practically feel him staring at me from across the room. Charlie had no clue about what had happened so she just looked between us as if she missed something entirely, "Uh...you two ok?" I kept a straight face while I nodded and John did so as well, "Yeah, we're fine..." I finally looked over too John and we held each others stare for a moment, hope and care in his eyes while I assumed mine were filled with rejection and a stony neutrality. I tried to feel like I shouldn't blame him but for some reason I still did, I mean, he knew better than too pull a stunt like that, especially at night in the damned woods. After what seemed like forever he finally looked away, a slightly dejected tone creeping into his voice as he stood, "Well, I'm going too go check on Issac and make sure our stuff is packed for tomorrow. I think he should be fine by then too head back."

I watched as he walked a bit stiffly from the room, my eyes noticing how his shoulders were a bit slumped and he didn't even bother too wipe some of the dirt from his clothes. After he had left the room Charlie turned towards me with a questionable stare, "Ok what the hell is going on? You guys leave as friends and come back acting like one of you committed so horrible crime or something." My stare never wavered as I looked over too her and I felt slight irritation at her nosiness, but then again I would probably have been just as curious. I folded my arms over my chest in a move of embarrassment and looked too the floor as I told her what happened, remembering too leave out the part with Slender...she didn't need something else too tease him or me about. "So he pretty much attacked your face?" I scoffed at her blunt tone and shook my head, "No, but it was unexpected and it surprised the hell out of me...but then I had too tell him that I didn't think I felt the same way. It kind of hurt him I think." She nodded and gestured to where John had been a few minutes ago with a 'duh' expression, "Ya think, he looked more dejected than a kicked puppy."

"Thanks for making me feel better about it." She nodded and hopped up before grabbing Bongo and heading off to her room that had finally been set up, leaving me with my thoughts and the soft glow of candlelight around the room. Maybe I did feel something for John...but why would It have felt wrong when we were together? We had know each other for about 8 years now and I felt closer too him than anyone, but at the same time, I felt a pull from somewhere...someone...else. I groaned in frustration and placed my head in my hands with an exhausted sigh, just wanting all the problems too stop, as if I didn't have enough right now. While my mind was caving in on itself I neglected to notice the thud of footsteps and by the time they stopped and I looked up I found a face a mere foot from mine, eyebrows scrunched in worry. I jumped back and was halfway up the couch, heart pounding and gasping for breath as I tried to get a hold of my nerves, "Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His look of concern turned too one of irritation and he backed away quickly while clenching his jaw, "Sorry I felt a bit of concern for you, I'll just go too bed." "John wait...I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." I knew he was just hurt from what I had said and done earlier and withing a few minutes his expression relaxed and he sighed as he sat in the chair across from me, rubbing his hair with his hand while he thought of what too say.

"I know...and I'm sorry too. I just...I'm just hurt you know? I thought that after these past few years that you had been feeling the same as me, but it was stupid of me too assume." I crossed my legs and shook my head as I listened to my friend beat himself up, "No, it wasn't stupid...because I did feel like that, but I don't know what changed. Maybe being alone had just made me different from who I used too be, and that change includes my feelings." He seemed to think about what I had said, his forehead wrinkling a bit as he thought it over, and then looked up too me with a searching expression...unanswered questions lingering in his eyes like unshed tears. "...Is it him?" "I don't under-" "Slender man, do you really belong too him? Is what he said true?" At first I thought he would sound angry but all I heard in his voice was a desperate need too know the answer, to have a closure too what could have been but could never be. "I...I don't know..." "You have too know...do you care for him?" "Like I had known him all my life." "...And does he care for you?" "...yes, more than anything..." He gave a half hearted smile as he heard me seal the truth on what he had already suspected, but he winced as if he was being burned. I hated too see him like this, vulnerable, but right now all I saw was a man that would always have to see something he could never have...even if I wanted too give it too him. I opened my mouth too speak, I wanted too console him, but before I could utter a word he had held up his hand and looked at me with grief and understanding, something that surprised me too no end. "Than that's all that I needed too hear, I may not be able to have you by my side but I want you too be happy...no matter who it's with." I felt my eyes sting with the oncoming tears but I steeled myself and swallowed the sadness and happiness that threatened too overflow, he had no idea how much this meant too me.

I moved towards him and he pulled me onto his lap as an older brother would his sister, coming to terms with how it would be from now on. I buried my face into his neck comfortingly and I felt him do the same, the gesture nothing but innocent and caring, as one friend would love another too the end. "I'm sorry things aren't different John but I- it just doesn't feel right. I couldn't just be with you out of pity...please understand." "It's alright Ella, I may be a little hurt but wounds heal...some just take longer than others. But don't feel sorry for having feelings for someone else...just be careful please." I nodded as we continued too sit like that, him shielding me from the outside as I slowly but surely drifted off into the dark world of sleep where all my troubles seemed to stay by my side...

(Next afternoon) The mood felt almost normal as John, and I loaded his things into the car so they would be ready too leave later on. "Issac's sickness is gone and he's been itching too get outside and move, we should get him outside a bit so he can play. You mind?" I smiled and shook my head as we walked back too the cabin, the chill in the air making me breath into my hands and I rubbed my covered arms for a bit more warmth, "Sounds good, maybe it'll start snowing today. It's certainly cold enough for it." He squinted as he looked into the sky, gray clouds covering it and making it shady all around, "I suppose, but would snow really be the best thing right now?" I knew he was right, snow could prove too be just as dangerous as the dead and it was not something too be taken lightly, I had even made sure John and Issac had enough clothes for themselves so they didn't freeze. I noticed the cabin ahead but I stopped walking, my hands in my pockets and my head tilted slightly downwards. John halted and looked over too me in question, seeing as I wasn't even looking at him, "Why don't you stay John? I have room in the cabin and It wouldn't be a problem-" "We already talked about this Orella, I don't trust...him...around my brother. No matter how much you know him, I don't. Besides, I saw an abandoned place up the road a bit that we're going too be using for shelter. We should be fine." I grimaced at his tone as he talked about Slender, but I suppose it wasn't all his fault...I would probably feel the same way if our roles were reversed.

Not able too come up with a response I looked back up towards the sky but only to be hit in the eye with something, "What the..." "Shit..." It had started too snow...but it had also started to hail as well. "C'mon lets get back inside, hopefully it'll let up before we leave in a bit." He didn't seem as sure but followed me as I entered the cabin and shook off my cloak before plopping down on the couch tiredly, I just remembered that I hadn't eaten yet. "I'll get you something too eat." John must have noticed my expression and left too go fix some breakfast for me while I lounged a bit, not really feeling up too moving right at the moment. I turned my attention towards the window as a slight clinking sounded against it and I noticed that the hail and snow had picked up, it was already cold enough for it too stick so I was skeptical about driving later, but I was pulled from my thoughts as a bowl of soup was pushed into my face, the smell making my mouth water.

He chuckled as I took it from him and spooned it into my mouth eagerly, not paying any mind too how it burned a trail of lava down my throat, and he sat next too me gently. "I assume that it tastes good?" "Mmmhmm." As I continued too eat Issac came running into the room followed by Charlie and Bongo, the dog was practically spring loaded as he played with the child and Charlie smiled as she watched the two rough house. "He really likes Issac you know, he wouldn't leave him alone when it came too sleeping with him." "Huh, automatic best friends. How about that." The three of us watched the two play, remembering what it was once like before innocence had become a weakness for us, before the word family was a rare thing too hear or say. My spoon stopped moving as I thought back to my family and I felt sick too my stomach as Issac's image flashed too that of my sister. I put the bowl aside and looked away from the scene in anger at what my life had become, it made me wonder how I was still human after what the gods themselves had went through just to stop me where I stand.

(At the car) "But I don't want too leave them!" "Issac we have too go, I'm sorry. We'll see them again I promise." John put a crying Issac into the backseat and scooted in as we prepared to leave, a chilly wind still in the air and a slight snowfall going on. The gravel path was nothing but white now and I was afraid of what the road was going too be like, but I know John would just keep persisting until I gave in. "So which way do I go?" "Just back the way we came, there's an abandoned place that I've been cleaning out and scoping for the winter. It's already been boarded up and nothing but us can get in." I nodded and drove off the path slowly, the tires spinning a bit in the snow and gravel mix, but I managed to get on the road and drove on. Nothing was heard but Issac's slight sniffling as I drove and I saw only a few dead littering the side of the road, most of them probably congregated in certain areas for now, but my attention was pulled away as I heard Charlie sneeze.

"What kind of sneeze was that?" "A normal sneeze thank you very much." "No, that was like a mutated mouse sneeze." John laughed as he listened to me laugh and Charlie huffed as she argued with me, the air lighting and relaxing a bit. I slowed as I made a slight turn and I squinted a bit as the snow fell a bit heavier, making me a bit nervous and uncertain, "John maybe we should go back for now, it's getting dangerous out here." "We'll be fine, it's just a few more minutes up here." "But John I can't se-" "Orella swerve!" I screamed as a few deer flew out in front of the car and I pulled the wheel to the opposite direction only to hit a slick part of the road that had wetened down snow stuck too it. I heard John and Charlie yell as the car spun and I tried too brake, making the car jolt and flip too the side, and my vision went black. (When she awoke) I heard the beating of my heart in my ears as I opened my eyes, my blurry and darkened vision making it difficult too see around me but I managed. I felt around and was confused for a moment as I felt a seat belt and steering wheel, then it hit me...the crash. I panicked a bit more and wriggled around too try and spot the others but all I heard was wind blowing around the car, "Charlie, John, Issac?!" "Are you guys ok?" I heard no response as I started to cut myself out with my knife and I groaned in pain as I hit the roof of the flipped car, making my way slowly out the shattered window. "Charlie! Issac! John!" I yelled their names as I looked around but still no reply, and they weren't in the car, where the hell could they have gone?

I winced as the wind bit my face but I began to walk around side of the car, hoping too find my friends alive. I saw nothing as I looked around the snow but all of a sudden I saw something dark against the white snow...it was a jacket! I limped over to where it was and I nearly cried in relief as I saw Charlie, but upon closer inspection I saw the spots of blood around where her head was resting and I saw that her breathing was labored. "Shit Charlie..." I bent over and pulled her over a bit so I could heft her up, luckily she was light, and I managed to get her about halfway slumped over me so I could carry her. I knew that in our condition that we probably wouldn't make it far but I had too try, I had too try and find John and Issac. As I slowly made my way down the road I cursed at myself for having tried and make it through the first storm of the winter, it was just a stupid idea from the start. I felt my teeth chatter as the cold went straight too my bones, my eyes scanning every which way for some sign of the others. "Gotta be somewhere...there!" I saw another jacket covered body a bit in front of me, there were slightly labored tracks in the snow showing that they had tried to get away but they eventually collapsed. I heard Charlie groan as I hefted her up a bit more and I made my way over to the body, setting Charlie down against a rusted car so I could get a closer look...but I wish I never had. It was Issac.

"Issac?! Issac c'mon!" I rolled over the small body and wiped some of the blood from off his head, feeling the tears fall from my eyes as I saw the gash on the side, still oozing blood. "Okay, I can get you both back.." I lifted Issac's limp body into my arms and I moved over towards Charlie as she started too move, "Wha...? What the hell?" "Charlie? Oh thank god! We were in an accident and Issac is hurt...he's hurt really badly Charlie.." She nodded slowly and I helped her stand shakily, we leaned against each other as we walked. "How far is the cabin?" "We had only drove for a few minutes so it can't be that far..." I knew she could hear the doubt in my voice as I tried to console her, I knew that we wouldn't make it, it was too much.

We had only been walking for 5 minutes when Charlie gave a small cry and fell too her knees before falling too the side, unable to hold herself up any longer. I was panting with exhaustion but I knelt down beside her, Issac still heavy in my arms, and I tried too shake her awake. "C'mon, we can make it. It's not far a swear!" But she wouldn't move, the only way I knew she was still alive was because I saw her slightly labored breathing move her jacket. I knew she didn't have the energy too stay awake so I looked down too Issac, hoping that he was okay. I pulled his jacket around him too keep out the wind and I shook him a bit, trying to get him too stir just the slightest...just a hoping for a sign. But it was only after a few shakes that I realized his slight breathing had stopped, "Issac...Issac!" I put my fingers too his neck and tried too find a pulse but there was nothing...all the life, all the joy, that had once been in this child was gone...all because I wouldn't listen to my gut feeling. I didn't know what too say, didn't know what too do...so I did the only thing I could...I buried my face in his stone cold body and I cried. I cried so hard that I thought my lungs would burst, I cried because his own brother didn't even know where we were and here I was with his dead brother...he would hate me. Probably want too kill me...and right now, I wouldn't make the move too stop him.

**Oh no what is this?! A tragedy! A missing John! A close too death Charlie! Intense stuff here, but John probably won't appear again until either the end or the sequel...yes there's going too be a sequel. Please review for me I love the support and I love reading them! :)**


	23. Chapter 22: No Redemption

_**No Redemption**_

**Here be the next update for the story you all love soooo much! Once again I just want too say that I really do look forward too reading the reviews too see what you all thought :) Don't know how long this story will be but there will be a sequel just a heads up, I own no Slender rights.**

"Issac...Issac wake up please. Please your not dead, you can't be! It's not your time!" I yelled out too the sky as I kept trying too awaken the now stone cold child but I knew my efforts were in vain, he was gone...and nothing would bring him back. My tears burned as they slid down my face, the cold making the trails nearly freeze into ice then and there, but at this point it didn't bother me. My friend was dying beside me and it was my fault that this child died, how was I supposed too live with myself? I knew that there was no use in trying too make myself feel worse seeing as I was going too die anyway but then the thought hit me, where was Slender? I knew he was probably out hunting or whatever he does but I had completely forgotten that I could speak to him through my mind, maybe he would be able too hear me.

I tried too reach out my mind too feel the presence of his own, but my body was shaking so badly and I was so close too having hypothermia that I couldn't even keep control of my mind. I knew I didn't reach him so I did the next best thing, I started to yell for him, just hoping by some slim chance he would hear me and come too the rescue like always. I pulled Issac against me and I slid next too Charlie pulling her up against me so we wouldn't completely freeze and I closed my eyes against the wind, "Sle-Slender! S-S-Slender help p-please!" My voice cracked as I yelled as loud as I could but my throat was so dry from the cold and wind that I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I was out of luck. I could feel my body shutting down slowly as I let my mind drift off to memories of the people I had come too love, the ones I trusted, the ones I let down. Would they be waiting for me? Or would I be sent somewhere where the horror never stopped? These thoughts consumed my mind as I felt it darken and my lids began too shut for the last time, but before I completely shut down I heard someone calling my name. It sounded distant and strained but I heard it...someone was here too get me...to take me. The last thing I recalled before slipping over the edge was something so dark against the snow it was black...

(Sometime Later) The world around me was a swirl of whites, grays, and blacks. Shapes were fuzzy and out of place and all I could hear was the whispering of mixed voices all around, I panicked and tried too run only too have them follow me everywhere. "You left us, no forgiveness! No redemption! No remorse!" I tried not too listen as I ran, it would only make my determination waver because I knew they were right...I had left them. It was the voices of my family that were haunting me, chasing me into a never ending nightmare because I had abandoned them when they needed me most. I was just a damned sole that would never get the solace she needed, cursed too live with the choices I've had too make...wrong choices. I winced as the voices intensified and I stopped running, turning too face the despair that awaited me, but there was no one there...just the voices lingered in the air torturing me. "I'm sorry, I know I was wrong! Just stop!" "No forgiveness, no remorse!" They began too invade my mind and I cringed in agony as they only got louder, I knelt on the floor and held my head against the pain, just wanting it too stop.

I don't know how long I tried too block it out but just as I thought my mind was going too explode the noise stopped, no warning or anything, just dead silence all around. I also realized that my eyelids felt heavy and I struggled too open them. I moaned in pain as I tried too moved my leg and it sent a shock wave through my body, I tried to open my eyes again and when I did everything around me was dark except for a small candle lit on a table beside me. "What the?" I tried too turn my head a bit but it was with great difficult as it felt as if it was splitting in half, but when I did manage to get it turned too the side I saw that I was in my room back in the cabin...how did I get here? I know for a fact that I didn't make it here on my own, and I know Charlie didn't do it either...but then it struck me. Slender heard my cries for help, and he saved me yet again. I began too think about what I was going to say too him to thank him and just then the door opened too reveal my dark savior himself.

"My god your awake, I thought that your were too far gone when I found you. What were you thinking driving off in this weather?" I winced a bit at his scathing tone but I knew he was just worried for me, "I wasn't...and I'm really sorry...and I've already paid the price for my mistake." He walked closer and sat beside me on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my neck in comfort as my eye started to water and my voice cracked, "What do you mean? What happened Orella?" "You couldn't tell by how you found me?" I was wondering why he didn't have a clue what I was talking about but I let him continue, "I found you and Charlie at the gate too the woods wrapped in your cloak." My eyes widened in shock and I gasped, how the hell did we get there if Slender didn't originally find us? I didn't want too make him worry even more so I left out that part as I told him what happened, "I...we were in a crash and I couldn't find anyone. I walked along the road until I found Charlie and she was half unconscious...but then I-I found-" My voice broke off as I tried too hold back a sob and Slender wiped away a few tears, "Go on, tell me." "I found Issac laying in the snow, his head was cut pretty badly but he was barely alive. I-I thought I could save him-I thought I could!" I broke down as I thought of the small body lying in the snow, "Was his body by ours?" "No, it was only the two of you. But when I found you it had stopped snowing and I could see tracks leading away from you...someone brought you there." I didn't reply as I buried my head into his chest, wanting the pain to go away, but I knew that when it came too a wound this deep it may never heal.

"Dear young hunter, your heart has so much pain, too much for one so young. But you also have a love so strong that I know you'll be okay." I sniffed and looked up at him with glassy eyes, "How are you so sure?" "Because I know you Orella, and I'll be here to help you every step of the way." "Promise?" "I do." I continued too look up at him with trust in my eyes and I held my breath as I saw him lean forward slowly, making me do the same. "Slender..." He seemed to be watching me closely as he continued to move closer, his breath fanning across my face and I breathed in the sweet scent of forest and pine. He stopped as his lips were just ghosting over mine, he seemed hesitant to move...so I moved for him. As soon as our lips touched a fire was set inside me, I felt warmth flood my body and I began too slowly move my lips against his. I don't know how it worked seeing as he didn't have a normal mouth but it just did, and I was enjoying every moment of it. The kiss wasn't passion filled or heated, it was a warm and caring kiss, one that made me feel like I truly belonged with him. I would have thought that he would have been a bit awkward but I was surprised as he expertly kissed me back, pulling back after a few seconds to gauge my reaction as we were both breathing heavily. "I...I apologize for my hastiness." "Don't, I feel the same way so it was bound too happen." I smiled as I saw him grin widely and he kissed me again softly before laying me back down and handing me some water, "Well, you need too get some rest now. Charlie should be fine in a few days and so should you." I nodded and got comfortable as he pulled the covers around me and then proceeded to walk towards the door, nodding at me before shutting it quietly. I didn't dream at all and slept calmly for the first time in 5 months.

(Two days later) "Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me-" "No!" Charlie whined as I tried too ignore her ramblings, she had taken it upon herself to limp into my room and sit on my bed too pester me. Apparently she could feel that something 'changed' between Slender and I, but I have no idea how. "But I know something happened, pleasssse tell me!" "Ugh fine! Will you leave me alone afterward?" She grinned and nodded eagerly before scooting closer and leaning towards me, I sighed and sat up against my many pillows, Slender decided to give me five for comfort, and pulled the covers up a bit. "Well, after I woke up and found out that I was back at the house, he walked in too check on me and I told him about what happened..." Charlie seemed too sober at the thought of what happened but I quickly pushed past it, "And then I got upset and it just kinda...happened." "What happened?" "Well...we kissed." "Oh my god I knew it! I knew you like him!" I rubbed my face in frustration as she went on about how she was right and we were the perfect match seeing as how I made up for his dark and grumpy personality. "Yes yes it's all fine and good! Can I be alone now?" "Ugh fine. I'm feeling tired anyway." I chuckled as she grumbled and wobbled a bit unsteadily out of the room, almost hitting the door frame but managing to get out alright.

"When will she learn too keep her nose out of others business? I don't know why you put up with her." I shrugged as Slender popped up and sat next too me on my bed with a sigh, "Cause she's my friend and you know you like her. You wouldn't have saved her otherwise." All I heard was a grunt of acknowledgment and I turned too the side too cuddle up to him, he didn't move as I buried myself into his side and when I was settled he wrapped a few tentacles around me and pulled me close. "How are you feeling today?" I shrugged nominally, feeling tired but not wanting too sleep right now, "I feel almost back to normal physically, thanks too you." "I am glad to hear that, although it seems that another blizzard is moving through today." "Great, hopefully it doesn't trap us in here. That's the last thing I need." "What would be so bad about trapped here with me?" I laughed and looked up at him as he turned his head towards me, a toothy smirk on his face, and I poked him in the chest. "Because when you and Charlie are around each other too much you guys argue a lot, and I don't want to hear it." "Only because she makes a problem..." I smiled and I kissed him softly, lingering a bit longer than usual, and laid back down to enjoy the silence, seeing as I found a way too shut him up. "It seems I am now at mercy of your power now, this can only end badly." I grinned as I heard the fondness in his voice and I closed my eyes, letting all of the worries that happened so far wash away. I knew that as long as I the three of us stuck together, I wouldn't stop the push to make it through, but back in my mind I had a lingering thought...what had happened too John? And if he was alive would I ever see him again?

**This chapter is kind of crappy but I just wanted to get the last chapter of winter in, now it's probably gonna skip through the rest. I want too try and get too at least 35 chapters but we'll just have too see. Please review**


	24. Chapter 23: Snow Day

_**Snow Day  
**_

**O fun fun another chapter, this will be taking place about halfway or a bit more through winter. This chapter is kind of a mix of serious, fluff, and humor so I hope you all enjoy! No Slender rights.**

"Ellaaa, Slender won't let me take a nap on your bed!" "It is not yours to 'nap' on." "She doesn't care if I take a nap on it you jerk!" Bongo looked at me and whined as we listened too the two bicker in the hall over my bed, it was a bit more than halfway through the winter and I had been wondering how we had made it this far without killing each other. I had put what had happened about a month and a half ago in the back of my mind, for the sake of my sanity, and I started to focus on the people around me. Charlie and I usually had a talk a few times a week too blow off steam and Slender always talked with me every night before I went too bed, I had never realized how helpful the support of loved ones could benefit me so much. But I was pulled from my thinking as I heard Charlie slam the bedroom door quickly and locked it, laughing and taunting Slender through the door, "Haha, I win! Now I'm going to take a nice, long, n-" But her sentence was cut off as he disappeared and appeared behind her in the room, or that's what I assumed happened because she screamed and bolted from the room, grabbing a pillow for protection.

"Would you two knock it off? All I've had too listen too all winter is you two bickering and I'm sick of it!" "But he starts it Orella, he's too protective!" "I am allowed too be protective of whatever and whomever I wish short one." "He has a point." Charlie got flustered as I sided with Slender and she pointed and accusing finger at me, "Your just saying that cause he's your boyfriend!" I got a bit embarrassed but I didn't mind the term so much anymore, it fit anyway. I shrugged and moved over so Slender could sit next too me, but then laughed as Bongo beat him to the seat and tried too snuggle up against me. "No no Bongo, that's Slenders seat. Go sit by Charlie." He barked happily and I watched as Charlie just made a gagging noise and walked into her own room, shutting the door a bit loudly, leaving the two of us alone once again. "Does she have too act as if she is a child? She has her own bed too sleep in." "Maybe she just thinks mine is more comfy than hers." "Or she wanted to go through your personal items and snoop around..." Rolling my eyes, I stood and made my way too the kitchen to make some lunch since I was feeling a bit hungry, and of course Slender followed quietly after me. "How much longer do you think it will be until it starts too warm up a bit?" I could heard the quiet rustle as he shrugged and I pulled out some peanut butter and jelly along with some bread, "I'd say a few weeks, the temperatures have been a bit warmer lately. It should not be long."

"Ok...and where did you get some of this food?" Slender had gone out about 3 days ago and returned the next morning with quite a bit of food, I was curious as too how he had found some of the things he did like read, peanut butter, jelly, etc but he just said he was a good scavenger...I didn't believe him. "I already told you, I found it." "Where?" "...in a few stores." "Dammit Slender I know you're lying, just tell me!" I put down my made sandwich onto a paper plate and turned too stare him down with narrowed eyes, trying too will him into telling me where and how he found it. The staring went on for a good ten minutes, neither of us moving in the slightest, before he finally sighed and turned he head to the side slightly, "I came across a few house a good ways off into the next state and I saw one of them had power so I checked it out. There were a few dead bodies around the house, freshly killed, along with those...dead walking parasites...so I check through their food supply and took what was necessary." "Are you sure no one else was alive?" "I am 99% positive Orella, please stop pestering me about it." I backed off as an annoyed tone crept into his voice and I turned back around to take a bite of my sandwich, not really in the mood anymore too enjoy the flavor.

He must have noticed my mood change as I stayed silent for I soon found myself being pulled backwards against him, making me look up as he questioned me, "Why do you get angry when I do something good for you?" "Because whenever I ask you about it you get grumpy and I don't like it..." He sighed and wrapped his long arms around my shoulders comfortingly as I pouted, "I may get frustrated or angry sometimes yes, but is that not normal for two people in a relationship to get irritated with one another once in awhile?" I felt my breath stop and I felt my mouth twitch upwards in a slight smile...that was the first time he's actually said something about us being together since we made it official. I didn't want too make him recede into his shell so I went along with it for his sake, "I suppose your right, sorry for being short tempered..." He chuckled and shrunk down in size so I could wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close, it was times like these that I loved how the world was like it was.

However, not all quiet moments last around here. And about three seconds later we were pushed apart by a very happy Bongo, "This mutt does not know when he is not wanted..." "Aw come on, he just wants too be loved too. Have you ever tried to pet him?" "No and I never will" "But he likes you so much." I laughed as Bongo pointedly turned too Slender and looked up at him with pleading eyes, just wanting a few pats on the head, but he still refused. Then Charlie bounded into the room dressed in her warm coat and threw me mine along with my boots, "C'mon , we're going outside because I'm bored." I nodded obediently and put on my boots before standing and throwing on my jacket, then I turned too the tall brooding man beside me, "You wanna come? It's actually a bit shady today so it's not too bright." He said nothing so I shrugged and brushed past him and followed Charlie out the door, grabbing my cloak as I shut it quietly. "Wanna make a snow fort? Or how about a snow man?" "I suppose we can make a snow man...but we should see who can make the best one."

She smile wide and nodded to me before going over to an open spot and began rolling snow together to make the first part of her snowman, meanwhile I decided too make a smaller version. Not paying any mind to the presence behind me I began to roll up a good size snow ball and I placed in on a nice elevated hill I had also made from snow, then I began the second ball. "What are you doing?" "Making a snowman." "Why?" I shrugged as I shaped out the 2nd medium sized ball and carefully placed it upon the first, making sure it stuck so it didn't go toppling off when I went to put the final snow ball on. "Why is yours so small compared to your friends over there?" I looked over and chuckled in amusement as I saw Charlie finishing off the bottom of her snowman, she was shaping it and rolled it to a nice spot before rubbing her hands together and starting on the second one, "Because I wanted to make a small one."

"Hmmm." I smiled lightly as I finished the third and final snow ball, shaping in nicely and brushing off any sticks or leaves, before placing it carefully on the top of the snow man. "There..." I talked to myself as I admired my work, proud of how cute and perfect the little snowman looked, but now he needed a face. I dug in the snow and began too pull out a few small twigs and some pebbles and pieces of rock, I picked two pebbles that looked very similar and I stuck them on his face for eyes. Then I snapped off two pieces from a twig and stuck them in for arms, finally, I took the pointed end of another twig and drew him a smiley face. I picked up the finished snowman and smiled at it before turning too Slender to show him my master piece, "Well, what do you think? Doesn't he look adorable?" Slenders mouth twitched up into a smile and he lifted a tentacle to run it over the snowmans snowy surface before nodding, "He is quite...cute.." I nodded and smiled widely, "Good, then you can have him." He looked confused as I thrust the small little bundle of snow towards him but he didn't have a chance to reply as I ran over too check out Charlies almost finished snowman, "Hey, how's it goin over here?" She looked over just as she put the head on and wiped some sweat from her brow before huffing tiredly, "Good, except Bongo keeps eating the snowmans lower body." I glanced down at said dog as he was licking and gnawing on the poor lower half of the snow man and I laughed at the sight, "Maybe he just wants a snowcone." She laughed as well and shooed Bongo away before grabbing a few sticks and roughly jabbed them into the snowmans sides.

Then she grabbed some rocks and put them in for his eyes, mouth, and nose before stepping back too admire the view, "What do ya think? Awesome right?" I put my hand over my mouth as I looked over his crudely made face and lopsided arms, his middle was a bit too lumpy and a chunk of his bottom was missing, but all and all...he was perfect. "I think its really great, a master piece." She grinned and we sat back to admire the man made of snow, all the while I almost completely forgot about Slender and I nearly jumped a foot in the air when he appeared beside me and handed me the baby snowman, I looked at him with puppy dog eyes thinking he didn't want my gift at all. "You don't like it?" "Of course I like it, I just thought that maybe he would be happier next to a friend..." I smiled at the silliness yet the kindness of the thought and I walked over to place my creation next to Charlie's much larger one, she analyzed the pair for a moment before nodding and placing an arm around my shoulders while leaning on me. "I'd say we should become artists, we have true talent." We both laughed and looked at the snowmen for another few moments before shivering and turning too head inside, but just as Charlie made her way inside I stopped as I heard a noise. It sounded a bit distant but I know I heard something, so I shut the door and walked around the back of the house only too hear it again, but a bit louder. "...Is that meowing?" I listened as the meowing got louder and I was surprised to spot a bundle of bright red orange striped fur running towards me. "Oh my gosh Charlie!" She appeared at the back door and popped out in surprise brandishing a weapon, "There zombies somewhere?" "No, look." She followed my finger and gave an adoring noise of surprise as she saw the small kitten, but as soon as it saw us it stopped about a foot away, fur fluffed up and looking at us in fear. "How in the hell is it alive?" "Mother must have found shelter near here and it got lost...aw come here little kitty, we're not gonna hurt ya." It tried too back away but I snagged a hold of it and brought it inside so it could calm down. I went into my room and let Charlie in before shutting the door so Bongo wouldn't come in, as I set it on the bed it hissed and scrambled under the pillows. "It's shakin like a leaf, must be cold." "Here, go get some food. Something a kitty could eat, we'll have too pick some up somewhere and somehow." "Oh so now your just gonna assume we're keeping it?" "Just get some damn food."

She held up her hands and turned around to head towards the kitchen while I removed the pillows from on top of the little fluff ball. It squeaked as I found it and backed against the head board but I shushed it and held out my hand slowly to it, it calmed after a few seconds leaned forward curiously, sniffing one of my fingers. After a few seconds it moved closer so it could smell my whole hand and then rubbed against it softly, "Your just a sweet little thing aren't you?" It mrowed and hopped over to me while I stroked its small body, but it nearly flew off the bed in surprise when Charlie walked back in with some tuna and it hissed as she approached. "Hey hey, calm down. It's just Charlie, I know she's scary looking but she's nice enough." Charlie made a face and hit my should while simultaneously placing the tuna by the kitten, it sniffed near the can and hopped away from me and started stuffing it's face hungrily. Charlie and I alternated in petting it softly while it ate so it would get used to our touch and by the time it had finished it was playing and purring around the both of us, "So is it a boy or a girl?" I picked it up and checked the only sure fire way, smirking as I set it back down and it lept onto Charlie's string hanging from her hoodie. "It's a boy of course, our animals are both boys now. Fantastic." "What are you gonna name him?" I looked at the kitten thoughtfully, his tail, paws, ears, and muzzle were a darker reddish color while his body was a lighter red orange. "Hmmm...how about Simon?" "Why Simon?" "I don't know. Then how about Artimus?" She pondered it for a moment while petting the small cat and then nodded in agreement, "I like that one." "Alrighty then, Artimus it is."

(That Night) "C'mon Artimus, time for bed." I picked up the small kitten and brought him inside my room before shutting the door quietly, I set him on the floor while I pulled back my blankets and snuggled into bed. I was about too pull out my journal when all of a sudden Slender appeared by the other side of the bed, quiet and slightly intimidating but I knew he was going to settle down to talk. "Hey I was-" But I was interrupted by a loud mewling beside me and I looked down too see Artimus trying to climb up the bed, I sighed and picked him up and placed him on the bed where he proceeded to purr and curl up on my stomach. "Anyways, I was wondering where you had been." "I was just taking a walk. May I?" I nodded as he gestured too the bed and he laid down beside me with a tired sigh, I had never known that he needed sleep until a month or two ago and now sometimes he would fall asleep beside me, but he was always gone when I awoke in the morning.

"Where did you find that?" "He was out behind the cabin all lost and alone, so I decided to keep him." "But it is only another mouth to feed..." "I don't care, he's mine." I heard the Tall One chuckle at my fierce tone and I felt his arm pull me close and Artimus was set near the end of the bed so I could turn towards him, I nestled myself into his side and closed my eyes as I felt him stroke my hair slowly. "I do not know how well I will do with sharing...but I can try." I smiled and let out a calming breath, "As long as you'll try, and tomorrow I want too talk to you about a few things. Nothing bad but...I think it's time I stop hiding my past..."

**Haha fun little chapter, but the next will have a bit more of Orellas past involved and some barriers will be taken down. Stay tuned to find out what! Love them reviews!**


	25. Chapter 24: Breaking the Barriers

_**Breaking the Barriers**_

**Most of this chapter will be about Orella's past, but there will also be a crazy drama ending that reveals a dark little secret...read to find out! No rights to Slender. (And as a side note, I listened to Forgotten September by two steps from hell as I wrote this )**

(**Flashback**) "Hey mom, do you think it'd be ok if I went to the movies with some friends?" Leah Rowe turned towards her 17 year old daughter and with a contemplative look, they had never been very close so Orella was always a bit hesitant to ask her for anything. She was more of a daddys girl. "I don't know Orella, you didn't finish cleaning the room." "But it's not just my room! I cleaned over half of it, all that's left is her books by her bed and her school stuff." "You know your sister is training for her track competition and she's always worn out when she gets home! You need to help her out-" Orella threw up her hands in exasperation, knowing that this conversation was going to turn into a fight. "It's always about how hard working and great she is, but when it comes to what I do it's never good enough." "That's not true Ella-" "Yes it is! I am always picking up the slack for her and I'm tired of it, I can never go out because of this." Her mother didn't look at her as she heard her daughter go on about how she plays the favorite game, "Just go Orella..."

The teen looked at her mother as it was said quietly and she got frustrated when she didn't even turn to her, "Are you even going to look at me?" But when her mother said nothing more she just shook her head and brushed past her, closing the front door with a bit more force than she intended to. "Ready to go Ella?" "Yeah." She didn't look towards her father, Samuel Rowe, as he gave her a questioning look and got into the drivers side. It was quiet as he started the car and pulled out of the drive way slowly, glancing both ways before pulling out into the street and heading towards town. "You know she's proud of you, too, Ella. She just has a harder time expressing it to you, give her a chance." Orella looked at him with a sad and empty smirk and she just shook her head, looking down at the floor boards, "I've tried but she just doesn't want to understand what I do...she doesn't care..."

(**Present**) I stopped speaking and closed my eyes as I tried to continue telling the story, my words stuck in my now dry throat, but I had to do this...I was tired of hiding it. Charlie rubbed my shoulder and I'm sure Slender would have comforted me more if we were alone, but he placed a hand on my back and nodded for me to continue...so I did. (**Flashback**) "Yeah, I should be there in like, ten minutes. And tell John not to eat all the popcorn. K, bye." She ended the call and placed her phone in the pocket of her light jacket before taking a sip of water she had brought, they were currently stopped at a red light and time seemed to stretch on. Her dad turned to her and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her short hair and making her chuckle as she swatted his hand away. "Knock it off dad!" He smiled and then his expression turned into a more serious one, "I really want you and your mom to talk when you get back tonight ok? I don't like seeing my girls fight all the time." "...will you be there too?" "I promise to if you promise to try." She smiled and nodded, holding her fathers hand and she squeezed it tight, "Ok, I promise." He smiled back and turned towards the road as the car in front of him began to move.

Orella had never been afraid to drive, she had been doing it for almost two years now and she thought of her self to be a very confident driver. But she learned all she knew from her father, and that included always being alert to what was happening on the road. She saw it before her father and by the time he tried to react it was to late. About the time the middle of the car was going through the intersection a blue hummer came speeding through and hit them head on, the momentum making their smaller red ford focus instantly flip several times. The hummer had been running from the cops and in a single stroke of bad luck had chose that moment and time to run the red light. (**1st person, Flashback**) I screamed as I saw the hummer close in and then everything around me erupted into chaos. I knew the car was flipping but it was like I was only seeing certain parts happening, one moment I was screaming, the next I was being thrown around, held in place by a seat belt, and I could barely see what was happening on my fathers side. At one point I think I blacked out, but when I came to I could barely see a thing and I heard the shrill wailing of multiple sirens. I groaned a bit in pain as I felt my side ache and I fumbled around take off my seat belt, being careful to hold my hands out so I didn't fall and break my neck. "Dad?" I coughed and my vision began to clear up a bit as I carefully maneuvered over the glass to move towards the drivers side.

There wasn't much room seeing as the car was partially crushed but I managed to turn towards him, "Dad, dad are you alright?" I didn't hear a reply and I began to panic, but then I heard the wrenching and groaning of metal and the door on my side came off to reveal a fireman. "Miss, are you alright? Can you try and move towards me?" "No, not without my dad!" "Someones already working on getting him out, I need you to move towards me." I wanted to scream at them, to tell them that I wasn't going anywhere, but I knew I had to get out. I carefully shimmed backwards, wincing as my side and arm scraped against glass, and I felt the fireman carefully help me up and I was immediately placed on a stretcher. "No no my dads in there! I have to help him!" Hands held me down and I felt straps being placed over my wrists, "Miss, we'll get your father your father out but you have to calm down! The paramedics need to check you over." I was still breathing heavily and my eyes were glued to the demolished car, but I nodded slightly and laid back, letting them get me into the paramedic van to examine me.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, I just want to see my dad." "Ok, but first we'll have to make sure your not critically wounded alright? Could you look over towards me please?" I looked over to see an older woman, probably in her mid 40's, and she had soft green eyes with dark brown hair. Her hands were quick and skilled as she checked over my head and neck for any fractures, then she began to move down my body. I winced as she got to my left side and she stopped, "Does it hurt there?" "Yeah, but it's just an aching feeling." She pressed a few times and I winced at the pain, it wasn't severe but it wasn't to comfortable either, "I don't think you have any broken ribs, just some bruising." I nodded and she continued the check up, and after she found no other problems, other than the bruising and the cuts from glass, she got out her supplies and began to patch me up.

I could barely see over at the car from where I was but I saw one of the firemen crawl into the car to get my father, but before I could see much else my attention was drawn to a police woman. "What's your name honey?" I looked at her as she tried to talk to me but there was no life in my voice right now, "Orella." It came out as a whisper and she nodded as she sat next to me on the edge of the vehicle, tilting her head towards me so she could hear my quiet answers. The questions were mostly about what I remembered and how I was feeling, but my mind was only focused on my dad right then. I jumped up as I saw a stretched go by with a sheet over a body on it, "Is that the man from the hummer?" I heard no answer but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the police woman looking at me with grief, my heart stopped cold in my chest as I looked back over and saw a rough looking man, barely any injuries, being put into the back of a police car.

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and the burn of rejection in my heart, "That-that's not my dad...that's not him he promised!" Arms wrapped around me as I tried to sprint towards the stretcher that was now being put into another ambulance, "No! Let me see my dad! I have to see him!" I continued to struggle as I watched the ambulance's sirens come on and it peeled away, leaving me to scream and cry as much as I could. (**Present**) I closed my eyes, not wanting the tears to fall, but I could not stop them as the pain of my fathers death came back and hit me head on. For so long I kept it bottled in and now it threatened to burst, but I wiped away my tears, I wanted to finish...to have a full closure. "I was taken to the hospital to wait for my mom, but I didn't say a word to her when she rushed in. She hugged me and tried to talk to me but I was just...gone. My mind had shut down and I didn't talk to anyone for almost a month, I blamed myself for that wreck. If I had just cleaned that room and avoided the fight then the crash would have never happened."

Charlie shook her head and took my hand into hers, "Don't say that, you can't know when something like that is gonna happen." I smiled and nodded at her comforting words, but the feeling of guilt never left me. Then I surprised her by smirking and chuckling hollowly, "My mom and I, we just kept growing apart, but I knew she loved me and vise verse. We got money after what happened but she took a job just in case while I kept the house in place. I always stayed happy from then on because I knew my sisters needed me, and I didn't have time to be selfish with my feelings. And I never did keep my promise, the one about talking to my mom...but I suppose it's only fair considering he didn't keep his either..." And then without uttering another word I stood and walked to my room, quietly shutting the door, now feeling in the mood for a nice long nap.

(**Late Afternoon time**) Is this what it felt like to just...let all of your past go? I felt as if a wound had been reopened, yet at the same time, I felt good. I had eaten earlier and I was now writing about the past few days in my journal, not wanting to fall behind on the times when Charlie walked in. "Hey, how you doing?" I closed my journal and swung my legs over the side of the bed, being careful not to disturb Artimus. "I think I'm better, better than I was." She nodded and sat quietly beside me, her hands twining themselves together in a sign of nervousness. "You okay too?" She looked over at me with a lopsided smile, "Yeah. I just wanted to confess something as well. You know how I said I had been separated from my family?" "Yeah, they aren't dead are they?" She chuckled a bit and shook her head, "No no, not to my knowledge. But I wasn't alone when I was seperated, I was with my older brother, Tyler." My breathing stopped and my smile slowly disappeared, "Tyler?" "Yeah, I was coming through this way to look for him when I ran into you, he said something about going to find a town but when he didn't come back for almost a week that's when I started to look for him, even though he told me to never do that."

I tried not to freak out in front of Charlie as I heard about this, It couldn't be the same Tyler could it? "What-what color was his hair?" "Light brown blonde, why?" I nearly vomited, "Just wondering, thinking I might have seen him but it's not ringin a bell. But Maybe he's still out there." She smiled and was about to say more but she heard Bongo barking, "Sorry, I have to take Bongo out. But we'll talk more later ok?" I nodded numbly as she left and I quickly called Slender through my mind, knowing he was off somewhere." "Get here now please!" "Orella what is-" "Now!" He appeared beside me and I immediately wrapped myself around him, "Please young one, tell me what is wrong!" I stopped my near hyperventilating and looked up to him with panicked and wild fearful eyes, "I did something wrong! Something I can never take back!" He held me out at arms length and bent slightly over so he could look my directly in the eye. "What Orella?!" "Tyler! The one that was killed because of me about 6 months ago! He-he was Charlie's-" I choked out a sob and his voice softened as he questioned me one more time, "It is ok dear heart, I will not judge you." "Her brother...Tyler was her brother..." He was silent as he pulled me close to him and held me softly, "I...it is not your fault. Nor could you have know...but the fault is mine." "How am I going to tell her?" "You won't, do not try and fix something that isn't broken."

**Dun dun duhhhhhhh! Drama bomb yo! I liked this chapter and it was a bit sad to write, but all in all I think it came out all right. Please leave your review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Staying Strong

**_Staying Strong_**

**hope you all liked the last chapters little twist, I knew it was so unexpected! And I just want to say that I appreciate everyone that has favorited my story or who is following. The support keeps me goin! No Slender rights.**

I pulled back and moved away from Slender with confused and wide eyes, how could he just expect me to try and forget that we were the reason Charlies brother was dead? "How can you expect me to do that, it's going to haunt me if I don't tell her! And it is mostly my fault, if I hadn't been captured then you wouldn't have had to save me and kill them." "It is not your fault, and they deserved what they got." I turned and looked over towards the wall as I crossed my arms and whispered a reply, hoping he didn't hear when I realized my mistake, "I wish you would have let me die..." He moved closer, "What did you say?" I didn't reply and he began to get frustrated, he spun me around to face him and he grew a few inches. "What did you just say Orella?" I looked at him with a sorrowful expression before looking up a bit more, feeling shamed at what I said but knowing there was some truth to it. "I said...that I wish you would have let me die..."

I heard him let out a frustrated growl and he turned my head up towards him, "You know that I never could have-" "But I wish you would have! I always seem to be causing more trouble than I'm worth! I'm nothing special and you should have killed me when you had the chance." I turned my head away and pulled my arm from his grip, not feeling worthy enough to look him in the 'eye'. "Is that what you really think? That you're just some troublesome pest and you should be wiped from the face of this world by something worse than nightmares? I say you don't have room to say anything like that when your the epitome of a perfect...a beautiful...soul, and not a monster." "I'm not a beautiful soul,I'm broken,you've even said so yourself! How can something broken be worth anything, especially to someone like you?!" He wrapped two tentacles around me softly and lifted me to his eye level, "What I said was horrible and stupid, I would trade my life a thousand times if it meant you would be happy! It is not I who deserves better, but you. How could you choose to be with someone, something, like me?! A monster!"

I knew that we were only arguing because I started it and I just felt extremely guilty, but hearing him say that with such conviction made my heart pound against my ribs. Before he could utter another word I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him forward and my mouth melded with his, it felt comforting and had a sense of normality to it. He seemed a bit surprised at first but then he got right into it, and soon I was the one coming up for breath from the heated kiss. As I rested my forehead against his neck I felt teeth lightly graze over the skin of my collarbone, making me shudder in pleasure. I planted a kiss or two against his neck while he continued and I gasped in surprise when he lightly bit down on the pulse in my neck, the action sending shivers through my body. Slender looked at me as I gasped and he seemed a bit worried, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head and with a breathy laugh I captured his mouth again before answering, "No, quite the opposite. Do it again." He grinned wolfishly and I leaned my head to the side again as he ran his teeth down my neck and bit lightly at the pulse. I knew that things were getting heated but it was just how we were releasing the tension, and I wasn't complaining. I felt one of his snake like appendages move its way under my shirt and lightly caress my skin, it was an innocent gesture and I melted into the feeling, loving the warmth and care behind it. I pulled his mouth back to mine but this time it was slowly, most of the heat and fever gone but the love and care remained. I felt his smooth tongue lightly brush my lips and I giggled as it tickled a bit too much, I pulled back and looked at him with half lidded eyes as he leaned his head against mine. "How have I become so lucky...so privileged...to have someone like you come into my life?" "Because, you deserve happiness too. Everyone does."

He then rested his forehead against my neck ,as I was doing with his, and pressed a kiss lightly to my collarbone. It was such an innocent gesture that I was nearly brought to tears, but I merely smiled and snuggled into his warmth. We waited a few moments for our breath to slow before he spoke again, "I now know that I can not live without you, please do not speak of how you wish you were dead...it pains me to hear you speak like that." I nodded as I let his words sink in, regret tugging at my heart as I realized how much my words had hurt him. "I'm sorry, I...I was just in pain and I thought that If I just said what I thought was right...it would stop." He pressed a few more light kisses to my neck before running a tentacle end over the scar on my jawline, "I know, but do you really think that telling Charlie about what happened would make anything better right now?" "...No." "I promise, we will find the right way and time to tell her. Just not now." I smiled and chuckled lightly as the one tentacle kept running over my jaw line, tickling me slightly, but then I frowned as I heard him promise. "I...you don't have to promise. Every time someone makes a promise something happens...and I don't think I could live with that if-" "Nothing will happen to me Ella, and nothing will happen to you,I will never leave you as long as you want me around. And even when you don't, I would always watch over you, my young hunter. You will never truly be alone."

(Later in town) "So what are we looking for besides useful stuff?" "A working car, but I was just lucky that I found the first one." Charlie and I decided that enough snow had melted for us to go into town to pick up a few things such as dog food, if we found any, and more canned foods if there was any left. But we were also in need of another vehicle so we were trying out our luck while Slender stayed at the cabin to watch over it. "Hey Ella, check this one out." I turned to see her standing beside what seemed to be a slightly worn down dark green jeep, it had scratches and dents sure, but a car is a car. I really hoped that it would work, so we both hopped in and began rifling through all the storage spaces and through the back seat hoping to find a spare set of keys.

"Ah ha! Found em!" Charlie tossed me the extra set of keys she found under the seat and we grinned at each other. "Alright, c'mon baby." We crossed our fingers as I stuck in the keys and turned it to start, the jeep stuttered and I tried again with the same result. I heard Charlie curse but I knew that I wasn't going to give up, so I turned the keys one more time. The engine stuttered again but then it roared to life, making me jump with joy in my seat and I hit Charlie lightly in the shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about, lets put some gas in it and then we'll fill it up when we get back." She nodded and we hopped out to grab what supplies we picked up, then we got back in and headed back to the cabin.

As we walked back up to the house I motioned to be quiet as we entered, "What? You think he's gonna be asleep or somethin?" I shrugged and opened the door quietly, making sure to shut it quietly as well, and we set our supplies in the kitchen. "I'll be right back." I walked to my room and peered in the half shut door, and the sight that I saw made me want to crumble with laughter. Slender, the Slender man, was laying asleep on my bed with my kitten sleeping in the crook of his neck, this was priceless. "Charlie! Charlie get over here now!" I whispered out to the kitchen harshly and let her peer in as well as she rushed up, and I saw her shoulders shake with silent laughter. "Oh my god what I wouldn't give for a camera right now!" I nodded with a smile and turned away from the door, but then I noticed Charlie slip in and move towards Slender's sleeping form. "What are you doing?!" She snickered as she stopped, as silent as a ghost, by his head and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Charlie what is that?" She held it up and I felt my breath stop in my throat, it was a black marker. "Don't you dare!" But she looked straight at me as she took the cap off and lowered the marker to his face, I turned away because I knew I was going to laugh if I watched. After a minute or two I heard her walk back over and I looked over to see her grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Don't worry, it's not permanent." I didn't even bother too look at Slender so I just turned around and sat on the couch while Charlie grabbed a few of the energy bars we had and and some water. She tossed me one and set my drink down while she sat on the opposite end of the couch, I bit into my bar and glance over at her through narrowed eyes, "You do know that he is going to kill you when he wakes up right?" She shrugged and smiled as she drank some of the water and then took another bite of her food, "Oh well, it was totally worth it."

I'm pretty sure it was only about another minute before I heard movement in the bedroom then the door slammed open to reveal a very angry Slender. His tentacles were waving angrily and I was about to shrink back in a bit of fear but then I saw what was on his face...Charlie had taken a magic marker and drawn a stupid looking smiley face on his blank one. The eyes pupils were pointing in every which way and his mouth was a squiggly line, I really tried not to laugh but it was almost impossible because all I could look at was the poorly drawn face. "What is on my face!" "Uh...accident?" He looked over to me and I could feel the irritation radiating off of him, so I covered my mouth while simultaneously pointing at Charlie. He turned towards her and I saw her cocky smirk disappear and turn to a look of fear as he leaned in close, his teeth showing dangerously, and he spoke in a low growl. "You are treading a very dangerous path, it would be wise to stay. In. Line." She nodded and kept the look of fear on for another few moments before her frown turned into a grin and she started to chuckle, "I promise, no more. But you have to admit this is hilarious!" She rolled onto her side with laughter and Slender turned back towards me, his shoulders hunched in annoyance and the dumb looking face remained, "Come here." I took hold of his hand and shot my friend a dirty look as I pulled him out to the kitchen, I made him stand by the sink and I pulled down a bowl to put water in and then I dug up a wash cloth. The water was room temperature so it wasn't freezing cold and I beckoned Slender to bend down towards me, 'What are you going to do?" "I'm going to wash it off, don't worry I'll be gentle." I smiled at him and he nodded as he bent towards me, I held in my laughter so as not to embarrass and degrade him further and managed to get it all off quite easily. "There." I said the word as I finished but Slender didn't move, he just laid his head against my neck and lifted me upwards as he straightened out.

I didn't say a word for a few seconds as I let him breath for a few moments, "Something wrong?" He turned his head so that he spoke into my neck, "I have just been pondering a question, nothing so serious though." "...and?" "...Does it bother you that I do not have a face?" I was wrought speechless by the question for I have never even thought of that, in fact, I had just deemed it normal for me and brushed it off. He seemed to grow distressed as I didn't answer and I snapped back to reality as he called my name, "Orella?" I shook my head and looked at him with a guilty smile, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought. And to be honest, It's never bothered me. I never really think about it and it's just a normal thing for me." He merely smirked and turned his head back to bury it in my collar bone, "Like I said, how could I be so lucky to have a beautiful soul such as yourself be with a monster like me?...I will never understand it."

**Oooo fluffly lovey and funny chapter. I loved writing this one honestly, please leave me your reviews!**


	27. Chapter 26: Restless

_**Restless**_

**Well, I think we're getting close to the end of this story, then it's going to be sequel time! I'm going to try and make it to 30 chapters and I may go over, we'll just have to see :) No rights to Slender**

I felt cold, colder than I should, and when I opened my eyes I found myself back in that damned meat locker. "No...I left this place for good..." I jumped as the door was thrown open and that crazed man strode in and advanced on me quickly, his teeth as sharp as a sharks and his grin unnatural. "I see your comfortable, it's so nice to have you back dear Orella." I struggled against the restraints as he ran his nose along my neck and inhaled deeply, making shivers of disgust run through my body. "Your a sick twisted son of a bitch." He pulled back and his eyes had changed to red glowing cat like eyes, and they narrowed as he looked closely at me. "Oh it is not I that is twisted, I just see things as they are. You're living in a fantasy world and it's time to wake up!"

"What? Surviving off of scarce resources and fighting to stay alive is hardly what I would call a fantasy. And besides, this is just a dream, your not real..." He grinned, showing his freaky teeth, and a snake like tongue flicked out to taste the air in front of me, "Am I?" I kept eye contact with him as he lifted a now clawed finger and barely touched my jugular, watching me closely all the while to gauge my reaction. When I stayed unblinking he applied pressure and I flinched as he raked a long line down my neck and to the top of my chest, I cried out and he laughed while he pulled back. "Doesn't seem like a dream to me, more like a nightmare." I closed my eyes and put my hand against part of the wound, warm blood flowing over my fingers slowly, and I chanted a silent mantra. "It's not real, he's not real, I'll wake up soon..." But when I reopened my eyes the scene had changed, and not for the better. I was now in a darkened storage room, a flickering light hanging in the middle, illuminating only a small portion of the room.

I blinked a few times to try and wake myself but nothing worked, and I realized I still had the scratch going down my neck. It stung but my attention was taken away from the wound when I heard a tapping noise coming from the dark, it wasn't consistent and it stopped as soon as I turned my head towards it. I squinted slightly as I tried to peer through the darkness, trying to see what was making that noise, but it was impossible to see through the dark. I moved my hands and was surprised to see that I was now untied, so I got up a bit shakily and moved back against the wall, groping along looking for a weapon of some sort. My eyes never left the spot where the noise had been coming from and I made a noise of success as my hand tightened around a loose pipe. I held it out in front of me as I slowly advanced towards the dark, the light had stopped swinging and had now resorted to sporadic flickering. "Hello? Who's there?"

Of course there was no reply, but I stopped walking as a dragging noise rang through the room, it was coming from behind me. I turned on my heel and watched in horror as a bloody boy limped into the light, a dented steel bat being dragged against the floor behind him. I looked up to his blood matted dirty blonde hair down to his dead blue eyes, I knew who it was but I didn't want to admit it to myself...this was just a nightmare. "Just go away...please." But he continued to shuffle towards me, his jaw had been ripped off and one of his arms was gone, it had been ripped right off. His neck looked broken as well but I didn't linger on his appearance as he was now about a foot and a half away, his moans making me sick to my stomach. "Tyler I can't hurt you...please!" I tried to push him away with the pipe but for some reason I couldn't move my arms, and soon I was frozen in place, a hungry Tyler clawing at the air in front of my face. He got closer and closer until I could feel his hot acrid breath on my face, the stench overwhelming my senses and it made me gag.

But I didn't have time to react as he growled loudly and clamped his teeth down onto my neck and he ripped into my flesh, I screamed in pain and agony as I felt every second of it. How could this happen in a dream? It wasn't real! I screamed until my lungs were raw and before he could take another bite the world around me went black, and I realized that my eyes were closed again. My body was being shaken gently and my eyes flew open to see a blank white face, an image that now made my heart rate slow and my nerves relax. He continued to run a hand over my face and shake my shoulder gently, for I now realized I was still screaming and shaking uncontrollably. "Orella! Orella stop! Your okay, your safe!" I stopped screaming and my eyes focused on his face while my mid focused on his voice, "I-I-I'm safe...I'm safe..." I shakily repeated those words mostly to myself as I calmed myself, trying to get my breathing back to a steady pace and keep my heart from busting out of its cage. As Slender saw me calm down he pulled me close to him and I breathed in his scent, I then realized that he hadn't left the bed yet, but right now I didn't care. "You are okay my hunter, you are safe with me. What happened?" I pulled back and looked at him as he cupped my face, I guessed that if he had an expression on his face right now it would be worried and concerned. "I...it was just-just a dream...a nightmare. It wasn't real..." He listened to me as I rambled on about what happened and how it was just a dream, but at the same time I was running my fingers over where I had been cut and bitten, the pain still fresh in my mind. "I just want it to stop...please, make them go away." I looked at him with my vulnerability showing and I felt my control slipping, I really wanted to just go back to sleep but I knew the dreams would come back...they always did.

"It's ok now Orella, it was just a dream. Your ok now I promise-wait...let me see your neck." He pulled my hand away from where I had it pressed against my neck securely, making me flinch a bit but I complied, and he ran his fingers over something I couldn't see. "What? W-what's on my neck? Slender?" He said nothing but then he grabbed a small hand mirror from my bedside table and held it in front of my face, I gasped as I saw a distinct teeth mark bruise forming on my neck right where I had been bitten in my dream.

My fingers skimmed the mark briefly before I shut my eyes and shook my head, refusing to believe that it was there, "No no no...no no! It can't be there it was just a dream! This isn't real!" Slender pulled me back into his chest and pressed his lips to my bruise, just a feather light touch, and I felt the throbbing pain that had started up recede. I said nothing as we just lay there, him holding me and pressing light kisses to my neck and face, and me calming myself down as I thought of the possibilities. All of a sudden there was a knocking on my door followed by a half asleep voice, "Hey Ella, you alright? I heard screaming or something so I came to check on ya, is it another nightmare?" "Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine, promise."

I heard a noise of confirmation and then footsteps walking down the hallway until they faded, making me let out a sigh of relief and I sat up slowly while rubbing my face, now feeling extremely weary. I looked over to see Slender was still laying down on top of the covers, he never used any, and he was twining a tentacle with my hand for comfort. I gave him a mildly convincing smile and tightened my grip on his, "I'm alright now, it was just a bad dream." He nodded slightly and I was about to get up, but then I decided against it and laid back down beside him, turning towards him and moving close.

"I don't know about you but I kind of want to stay in bed for a while longer." He chuckled and smirked, "I think that sounds like a devious idea." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me flush against him and he flashed his teeth wolfishly while I tried to ignore him playfully. I turned onto my other side and closed my eyes in a fake attempt at ignoring him, but all the while I could feel a single tentacle slithering its way up my leg and up my night shirt, though he still acted like a gentleman and kept it over my camisole. "Your an evil man, you know that right?" All I heard was him chuckle and the tentacle wrapped around my midsection while he pulled me back into him again, his teeth lightly brushing against my neck. It was so weird how quickly my mood could change whenever he was around, whether it be going from sad to happy, happy to angry, etc. I came back to reality as I felt his breath at my ear as he whispered to me, "What is bouncing around in that complex mind of yours I wonder?" I shrugged a bit nonchalantly and pet the sleeping Artimus that was laying in the middle of a pillow on my side of the bed, his eyes opening as I did so and he hopped over and lept onto my hair.

Slender huffed and gently pushed the tiny cat back with another tentacle so that he was back on the pillow, "Why do you insist on keeping this annoying...beast." I grabbed the kitten and snuggled him close as I turned back to lay towards Slender, "Because I love him and he's just so cute and fluffy. Why don't you pet him?" "I do not 'pet' animals, I am the Slender Man." I held the kitten towards him with a puppy dog face on and Artimus licked Slenders face as I did so, making him pull back and look at us with what would probably be a stern expression. "No, now please put him over there." I grumbled and placed the kitten on the floor so he could get something to eat and drink while I put a pillow over my head to block out Slender, unfortunately he can get through pillows. He pulled it away from my face and rested his forehead against mine thoughtfully, "Tell me what is running through your mind, I can tell when something is weighing you down." I kept my eyes closed as I answered, "It's just...I feel like I'm stuck in some never ending loop of nothing. The dead can't be kept at bay forever and they'll probably be around more now that the snow is almost gone." "So it is just the walking parasites you are worried about?" I sighed heavily as I opened my eyes and looked to the side, he always catches me, "No...I just want all this to end you know? I want someone to find a cure like in the movies and then withing a few years things could be almost...normal. I want to go back when my family was alive and when I had no worries other than making sure I got to work on time and I paid the bills...I want my life back."

I really should have worded that better but I did not realize my error until the words left my mouth, Slender lifted away from me some and whispered a reply, his tone neutral but firm. "You mean your life before me...before Charlie. I understand why you would want that back, you could be together with your...John. And he would finally have his wish." His tone was scathing and I looked at him as I felt the severity of his words, he thought I regretted ever meeting him, ever giving him a chance, but it wasn't true. "That's not what I meant-" "But it is what you meant, Orella. You cannot tell me that if this had never happened then you wouldn't have been with John...you will always love him in a way that you can never love me. But I'm not surprised, human emotions are strong and do not fade." I bit my tounge as the venom from his words burned my skin and I felt him get off of the bed, leaving me to sit up on my own. He didn't have to take it that far even if I made a slip up, "Do you really see me like that, as unstable? I may have a love for John but it's not anywhere near how I feel for you. Why can't you see that?" He turned slightly towards me but he said nothing as I rose from the bed and moved towards the door, wanting him to say something and trying to figure out how his mood fluctuated so rapidly.

"Can you please say something?" "What do you want me to say?...I don't know why things have happened the way they have but I always have my doubts about...us. Is it really meant to last, I mean, I'm not even human! How can I know that you would always be with me when there is always the conflicts of our differences?" My mind ran at a mile a minute, processing what he was saying and what I could say back to him, but nothing rational was coming up. "I...your right. I just...I really thought that I loved you. These past few days that's all that's been on my mind, how you're always there and how gentle you are, and your differences are what makes me love you so much. But I guess I would be asking to much for you to think the same way." Silence, "Ella-" "Just dont, okay?" My hand grasped the door knob and I turned it so the door opened a bit, "You don't have to say anything right now, I'm going for a walk alone ok? I don't want to be followed and I don't want to talk, I just need some time to get my head straight. And tell Charlie not to go through my journal again." I shut the door and went into the bathroom to get dressed before grabbing my cloak, some breakfast, some water, and heading outside without another word.

(Narrative PoV) The Slender man stood as still as stone as he watched his young hunter, his life, shut the door and leave in anger. How could he have been so stupid? He knew she didn't mean it that way but just hearing those words struck a cord on his nerves that he couldn't ignore...and then she said she loved him. How could she say that with such conviction, such sureness, and look him in the face? He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He looked towards the door for another moment before thinking of something that he knew was wrong, but maybe it could help him. He walked over to her bedside drawer and opened it slowly to reveal the journal inside, a few pages bent but otherwise it was in good condition. He flipped to the last few pages and began to read, 'I don't know what to do, Slender told me not to tell Charlie but how could I not? She will definately hate me, probably leave, but anything is better than holding something like this from her...I know she would make the same decison.' He was not surprised to read this but he flipped towards her last written page, wanting more recent thoughts, and he was not disappointed. 'Last night was one of the most realistic dreams yet, I had even found what seemed to be self inflicted scratches on my legs...I don't know why this is happening but I just want it to stop. But on the other hand today turned out to be happy for me, Slender laid with me again and I simply melted into goo as he held me...how did I ever function without him?'

Did she really feel this way? But he did not have time to think it over as a scribbled page fell out and onto the floor, so out of curiosity he picked it up. It had a few crossed out sentences and a hastily written paragraph, 'I have to leave, get out. No escape!...I've been trying to decipher the dreams but its to hard, they just lead me back to when I was kidnapped and the only thing that I think would alleviate them is to just tell the truth...but I can't. I know Slender would be unhappy and that's the last thing I want...maybe I just need to get away for a while, on my own. Just try to figure myself out you know?' He flipped it over to see the date of the following day, 'I've decided to tell them tomorrow, I am going to be leaving for a month or so to be alone...this will be good for me I can feel it...it will help me.'

He let the book fall to the floor as he stood and walked quickly from the room to find Charlie, they had to talk to her before it was too late. "Charlie!" She popped up from behind the couch and cocked her head questioningly at his urgent tone, "Yeah? Something wrong?" "I fear Orella is running away, we have to stop her and talk to her or she's going to get herself killed." Charlie nodded and immediately pulled on her shoes and pulled on a lighter jacket, then she called Bongo and opened the front door so he could follow them out. As they stood in front of the door for a moment Charlie looked over to the tall faceless man, slight accusation in her voice, "Did you have something to do with this? I hear you two arguing in the bedroom...and she wasn't to happy when she left." His shoulders stiffened and he didn't look towards the small girl as she accused him, but he could not deny the blame, for it was mostly his fault. "I...lets just find her. Then we will have to have a long...and serious...talk."

**Looks like the next chapter or two may be the last until the sequel...dun dun duhhhh! Love writing this and love the reviews, please keep it up!**


	28. Chapter 27: Too Far Gone

_**Too Far Gone**_

**I think that this may be the last chapter but I'm not sure, we'll know by the end of it though. A thanks to all that have stuck with me through it and I hope you go on to read the sequel!**

I was probably the lowest of the low, the biggest coward ever...but I had to do this. I couldn't continue to live like this, in a state of constant caution and fear, I needed to figure this out for myself and if that meant leaving...then so be it. My heart was heavy and my feet dragged as I forced myself to move farther and farther away from the cabin, from my friends, my family, my home. It brought upon a feeling of loneliness that I had not felt since the day I had left my home, it made me want to turn on my heel and dispel this crazy idea from my mind, to just forget and go back to the way things were. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, I was too far set in the mindset of solving this problem on my own, a selfish thought. I turned my head as I heard a boom of thunder off in the distance, the sound echoing towards me and making a sense of urgency work its way into my mind. If I got caught in a storm this far out then I would be in for a rough ride, and I would probably get sick from the cold and rain combined. My steps quickened and I hefted my bag up a bit higher onto my shoulder while I made sure my weapons were secured onto my belt and back safely, don't need them falling off when I would most need them.

As for my bag, I had had one waiting at the gate for when I left for a day or two now, hoping that Charlie and Slender wouldn't notice it. As I thought of them my eyes stung with tears of shame and guilt, what would they think when I didn't come back? How could I look at them and tell them that I was sneaking off like a traitor? I had planned on telling them, I really had, but the thought of having to deal with all the emotion just wouldn't settle with me and I knew it would waver my decision. But all of a sudden my consciousness felt as if it was being prodded by another, like something was trying to worm its way in but I didn't let it in. After another moment or two it stopped and I was left to wonder what it was, was it Slender trying to figure out where I was? Had they already figured out what was going on? I couldn't let them find me, I had to get out of this area and fast. I began to skim the sides of the road, searching for a bike so I could quicken my pace and find some shelter before it stormed. My heart thumped erratically as I searched and I let out the breath I had been holding as I found one in moderate condition, the handle bars were rusted and one of the peddles was falling off, but it would do just fine.

As I steadily peddled I felt the wind pick up and it made my hair lash around my face, making it hit me in the eye and momentarily blinded me. I wiped it away and huffed as I tried to keep it out of my face, the wind making it all the more difficult as it persisted. Keeping my eyes narrowed against the elements I was able to see a path that lead downhill up ahead, I suppose it's worth giving it a shot. I slowed down as I got to the turn and I bumpily made my way down the rocky dirt path, all the while a few drops of rain began to fall. As the path kept going I thought that I should turn back and just keep going on the road, but then again, if there was some type of shelter down here then it would be my best bet for a while, and there may be some type of food there too. My eyes brightened as I saw a small house off to my left, and thinking that all I had to do was turn down the path was a stupid assumption, for as soon as my eyes looked back ahead they widened in fear for a split second before the bike came out from under me and my body went flying. There had been a steep drop off but I hadn't seen it until it was too late, and as I careened downwards I closed my eyes, not wanting to see when the end was coming. Then before I knew it my mind went black, and with it, my senses.

(Narrative PoV) The woman looked back to the man as she felt the first few drops of rain splash against her arm, signaling that they should move quickly or face the storm. He nodded and they turned back from their scavenging for the day, ready to get back to camp with the supplies and food they found that day. The woman, Sarah, walked quickly and carefully, not wanting to drop anything, while Mike followed silently behind. "So do you think Sam and Katrina had better luck than we did?" "Hopefully, we need to recover after the winter, it was straining our supplies." Sarah was about to reply when all of a sudden she gasped and caught Mikes attention, "What, what happened?" She handed him her supplies and didn't answer as she ran over to the still form of an injured woman, it looked as if she fell down that slope at the top and hit her head pretty hard. "Do you think she's alive?" Mike pushed Sarah away with a stern look, "I don't know, so don't just get close without knowing if it's safe or not." She rolled her eyes as he handed the stuff to her and leaned down to check for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt it, it was weak, but at least it was there. "Well, she's not dead, but she will be soon if she doesn't get her injuries taken care of." Sarah looked at the unconscious woman with grief in her eyes, wanting to help in anyway. "Lets take her back then." "Do you think that's gonna settle well with the others to just bring a stranger into camp?" "You know as well as I do that she won't be a danger, and we're just going to help her not keep her. C'mon, it's raining harder." Mike nodded and scooped up the smaller woman ,as the rain began to pelt down, and followed after Sarah in the direction of the camp, their jackets almost soaked through already.

(Back at the Cabin) Slender paced anxiously as Charlie tried the walkie again and again but with the same response, just static. "Why would she do this? And why wouldn't she tell us?" Slender paused in his pacing and tilted his head to the side, he knew why but he felt it was not his place to tell at the moment. "I...I do not know. But we must do what we can to find her. I tried to track her mentally but she just blocked me out, although I have a feeling I know which way she headed." Charlie nodded and stood slowly as she stretched, "Well we can start looking early tomorrow, we both need to rest-" "I will not stop until I find her! I cannot rest when she is out there is this storm, no shelter...she could be dead by morning." Charlie narrowed her eyes and pointed a determined finger towards the tall dark man, "Look lover boy, Ella isn't a helpless baby alright. Sure it's dangerous for anyone out there but she can handle herself, she should be ok until morning. We'll find her...I promise...your not the only one who's worried." Slender watched as Charlie walked into her room and let the door quietly click back into place without saying another word, he really should learn to shut up. But he knew she was right, Orella was far from helpless and he knew Charlie was just as worried as he was...he just couldn't stand to not know where she was or if she was ok. It was tearing him apart.

He walked slowly into her room, their room, and sat on the bed. He carefully picked up her journal that had been strewn onto the floor and placed it back into the drawer before laying down, feeling older and more tired than he had in years, funny how stress can do that to you. But he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt weight on his chest, and when he looked he saw it was none other than Artimus, meowing quietly and curling up to sleep on him. He was tempted to move the little fur ball, but then he thought of what Ella usually does at night with him and he decided that he didn't want to sadden the cat...just for now. As the kitten purred Slender hesitantly placed his hand on its back and started to slowly pet it, feeling surprised at how soft the fur was, and before he knew it he was fast asleep, his hand curled protectively to one of the only things tying him to his hunter at this point.

(Small survivor camp) As Sarah and Mike walked back into camp they saw a few of the group poke their heads out, Sam and Katrina being among them. "Hey guys, who's the half dead chick?" Sarah just shot him a dirty look as Mike entered her tent to place the woman down on one of the makeshift beds, being careful to place a pillow under her head. "I'm goingto go get Katrina so she can take a look at her and patch her up, be right back." She nodded and looked down to the woman as he left, her eyes skimming over reddish purple hair andpale skin. She had a few scars on her face, but what really grabbed her attention was the scar on her arm,asshe lifted it carefully to inspect it she saw that it looked like a large bite mark...but it wasn't from one of the parasites. As she continued to look at the mark Katrina entered the tent and sat down the medical supplies, making Sarah jump in surprise and let the womans arm fall from her grasp. "Jesus don't sneak up on me like that, give me a damn heart attack."Katrina just smiled and opened up her medical box, pulling out gauze and a needle for stitches. "So she was just laying on the ground." "Yeah, it looked like the fell down the drop off by the abandoned farm house, hit her head pretty hard." The other woman nodded as she cut away the fabric of the unconscious girl, making sure to clean any cuts up before turning her onto her stomach to clean up her head wound.

"Doesn't look to bad, just a bit of a gash but it should heal fine. Would you hand me that shirt over there?" Sarah nodded and threw the tan colored long sleeve to her and helped her get it on the woman before they set her down gently, "She should wake within a few hours, give her these when she does." Sarah made a face as she was handed two white pills and complained asKatrina left her in the tent alone again, of course. Seeing as she had nothing else to do she picked up one of her old books and began to read, it was gonna be along wait.

(First person PoV) I felt the pain of a migraine hit me as soon as I began to come to, fantastic. But there was something else...I felt odd...and I couldn't remember adamn thing other than remembering bits of me falling, but that's it. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of tent, and when I sat up I noticed another woman sitting a few feet away reading a book intently. Not wanting to disturb her but needing to knowwhat was going on, I cleared my throat abit loudly and got her attention, she looked at me with aneutral expression."Oh good, your awake. Here take these." She handed me two pills and some water, I rolled them around and eyed them cautiously and she rolled her eyes a bit dramatically, "Don't worry, they're just for the migraine I assume you have. You took quite the fall." I nodded and downed the pills before moving out of the tent, I was a bit wobbly as I stood but I could manage my own. My eyes scanned the area with interest, it seemed as if these people had set up a safe haven...but from what? I knew something wasoff, I didn't know what was going on and now thatI thought about it...I didn't even know what my own name was. "Hey you, red." I turned at the sound of a smooth male voice and saw a man, about5'10, walking my way, a smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes as he neared and I held up a finger so I could speak, "What's going on,why do you guys have this set up? Is it a campground or something?" He raised a brow questioningly and stared at me for a moment, his hazel eyes holding confusion, "Um, your joking right?" I crossed my arms and shook my head slowly so not to make it hurt more, and he let out a breath as he ran a hand through his short light brown hair, "Ok well ah, we're in the middle of some zombie apocalypse." I raised an eyebrow at that and shook my head as I chuckled, not believing it, "Ok your funny, now tell me the truth." "It's no lie honey, just look around you." I paused for a moment then I really began to look around, and I was shocked at what I saw. There 10 or so other people, all looking tired and a bit thin, but I really noticed how they walked with a coldness that wasn't natural...he was telling the truth.

I let it sink in, letting the images of all their faces sink into my memory, preserving them, beforeI looked back to him with grief."Alright, you made your point." He nodded back and then began to question me, "So who are you? And what happened?" This made me look to the ground as I tried to think, tried to remember, but nothing was clicking...it worried me. "I...I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I just don't! I can't remember what happened to this place, can't remember my name or if I had a family, and I can't remember what happened." He held up his hands and then smiled abit to try and lighten the air, "Ok ok sorry, but it sounds like when you got hurt you must have gotten amnesia or something." "Makessense, but what the hell am Igoing to do now?" He shrugged and motioned for me tofollow him, I guess he has an idea, "Maybe our, well you can kind of think of him as a leader but he just looks over us. He might be able to help." I was silent as we walked past tents, a few people looking at me as if I was a foreign object, but I stared ahead and stayed focused.

He stopped as we neared a gray colored tent and waved a hand towards it lazily, "He should be in there, good luck. And by the way, names Sam." I smiled as he walked away and then let out a shaky breath, afraid to know what lay ahead of me butdetermined to find out. I motioned to move the tent flap aside but before I could a man quickly stepped out, making me almost fall right onto my but, luckily he caught me. "Sorry about that." "Oh it's ok..." I steadied myself and stepped back, looking at the man with interest, "So you must be the one Mike and Sarah brought back-...no, you can't be...?" I gave the man a startled look as recognition lit his features and he moved closer towards me, and I moved back, "How did you find us, what happened?" "Uh I don't know, and what do you mean I can't be who? Who are you?" He looked confused as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's me, John. Don't you remember?" "No! But if you know who I am then can you at least tell me my name?" "You don't remember?" I shook my head and watched as he paused, running a hand over his face with a sigh, then he looked back to me, "Ok...your name is Wren...and you were my wife." My face must have exploded into a look of shock and I felt my eyes widen, "Ok what!" "Yes, you went missing a few months back before winter and I found survivors while I was looking for you. You don't know how relieved I am." I didn't say a word as I was pulled in for a hug, trying to think about how I wish my memory would return, but at least for now I had a place to be and someone who loved me.

_To be Continued_

**Omg John is back and he is totally out to mind fuck everyone! This is the last chapter of this fic and now I will be writing the sequel! Please leave reviews and be prepared for the sequel. Love to all!**


End file.
